


Calculating Us

by AnimeLover416



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M, Tutor Mew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 58,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover416/pseuds/AnimeLover416
Summary: Gulf needs a math tutor.Mew is a math tutor.Gulf needs Mew.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, MewGulf - Relationship
Comments: 215
Kudos: 361





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of a hand slamming mercilessly and frustratingly against a table rang out piercing the silence that had long since settled throughout the mostly empty library. 

The few people inhabiting the previously quiet library turned their heads at the sudden sound and shot the reason for it an exasperated look. 

The owner of the hand felt embarrassment and humiliation creep in as he sunk down into his seat and lowered his hoodie over his head trying to disappear. 

He hadn't meant to disturb the quiet ambiance, he was simply done, completely frustrated with his current situation. 

He glared down at the papers scattered in front of him, loads and loads of writing lay upon the paper, most leading off into scratched off answers and endless writing. 

He had started and got stuck on multiple math questions, there were many scratched out answers that were so clearly wrong and many unanswered questions. He got as far as he could go before he didn't know what steps to take next and simply left it there.

Math was a sickening disease that plagued you body and soul if you did not know what to do. It was so precise and difficult that one small mistake or minor miscalculation could lead to a completely different answer than the correct one even if everything else had been perfectly executed.

Math was certainly useful as math was used in creating and innovating technology along with most inventions and many more uses. That didn't necessarily mean it was enjoyable to all, in fact, the opposite was true. 

Math was hated by most individuals and Gulf was no exception. He pulled at his hair in ceaseless frustration and yanked his hoodie even further down to cover his eyes and block the hideous math equations from his view. 

He desperately needed help at this point. The TA and the professor were nice and willing to help, he could approach the TA or make an appointment with his Math professor during office hours to see if he could get help. 

However, he's tried all of that. The professor and his TA had attempted to explain to Gulf multiple times but he still didn't get it. He knew sometimes you needed an explanation from an outside point of view to help clarify. 

He was hoping to find a tutor that would cater to his needs and explain in ways he would be able to understand, to fill in the blanks the classes he attended left. 

Gulf packed his belongings up; more like he angrily shoved his math work haphazardly into his bag and zipped it close with as much force as he can before he swung it harshly over his shoulder taking big purposeful strides towards the University library's counter, ensuring he made as little noise as possible after the debacle that had just happened when he unknowingly and loudly slammed his fist on the table he previously resided on. 

He made it to the unoccupied counter waiting for a staff member to attend to him. He patiently stood there trying to ease his mind and calm down. He managed to get the angry look out of his eyes, he didn't want to scare help away with his murderous looking eyes. 

Eventually, a woman came to the desk and spoke to him, "How may I be of assistance to you, sir?" 

Gulf took a deep breath in not wanting to sound that desperate. "Well, since the library is the place for information, I was just wondering if you could recommend any Math tutors. I'm not sure if you would know of any, but I figure I'd ask. Maybe some tutoring sessions take place here?" 

The woman smiled up at him, a sort of pitiful and knowing smile, "Yes of course, we do have students who hold sessions here and pass on advertising flyers to display in the library. I actually have one for a highly recommended Math tutor, some group sessions are free or cheaper than private lessons but I would recommend this specific tutor since he is extremely good at making lessons easy to understand. His prices aren't cheap but they're within a reasonable range." 

She tumbled around turning and looking around before she seemed to spot what she was looking for on a bottom shelf inside the desk area. She stopped down to grab it and swiftly got back up handing a flyer to Gulf. 

It was pretty straightforward. It read, Mew Suppasit. Math Tutor. Call xxx-xxxx to discuss class hours and prices. 

Gulf worked part time at a restaurant and made decent money, he also lived at home still so he wasn't worried about being able to afford the costs. He figured he'd call and maybe try a session to see how good this guy was and if it was worth it, he'd have found a tutor. 

What Gulf was unaware of, is that he'll have found much more than a tutor. 

\-----

A/N So, I have written three Sekai fics previously and right now I'm drowning in MewGulf so I decided to try my hand at it. 

I'm really unsatisfied with my writing and am not sure where this story is heading. I don't really have a clear view of the exact storyline or how long I want it to be. I'm probably going to figure it out as I go, I hope you all support this and are patient with me as I figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Gulf waited somewhat impatiently at a cafe just outside the school library. He had called the number given to him on the flyer advertising his soon-to-be math tutor if all went well, and they arranged a first meeting to see if this would work out. 

They chose to meet outside of the library since most of the study tables were booked with students doing their own group tutoring sessions or just working on group projects. It seemed like a better idea to meet at the little cafe close by, where they could book a private table in a semi secluded area and get some type of privacy. 

Besides working in a place with the aroma of coffee drifting all around always created the most peaceful and serene type of ambiance. Granted, Gulf wasn't one to drink coffee, he found the taste of it to be quite bitter. He did find the smell to be comforting however. 

He perused the menu trying to find a suitable drink, it was mostly coffee themed drinks -obviously- with many fruit flavoured options. Gulf tended to stay away from sweet drinks, he preferred savoury tastes. He didn't dislike fruits either, but he wouldn't usually eat them of his own volition. 

He placed the menu down, deciding not to order a drink and possibly just ordering an appetizer later when Mew arrived. He tapped his foot, pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking the time. Their meeting time had not yet reached, there was still about five minutes to go. 

He chose to place his phone down on the table instead of placing it back into his pocket. During this time a waiter approached him and asked if he was ready to order, Gulf politely declined saying he was waiting for someone and that he would call the waiter back over when he was ready. 

Eventually he heard the chime of the door ring throughout the cafe and he lifted his head to look and see if it was Mew. They didn't know what each other looked like, so they had both sent each other a selfie to help identify the other while exchanging meet-up information. 

Gulf had to admit he found Mew in his selfie to be attractive, it was just of his face. He had these big, bright, beautiful eyes that seemed to look to forever. A sweet smile with red lips, and somewhat chubby cheeks. 

As he looked up, he did recognize the man to be walking in as Mew, but the selfie didn't truly do him justice. The real thing was much -much- more attractive. Gulf felt his mouth get dry as he looked the man from down to up, he appreciated those long legs, his thighs looked strong and muscled, not too big, but not small either. His waistline to his chest was a nice shape and you could tell from the way the t-shirt fit him, he was well toned. Not to mention how it outlined his pecs. He had broad shoulders and strong arms and -oh my- his arms, his hands~ he had nicely toned arms but what caught Gulf's eyes were the amount of veins popping out and decorating Mew's hands and forearms. 

Gulf wouldn't mind this man handling him roughly with those hands, they were so damn sexy. Of course Gulf hadn't finished checking him out, his eyes went back up to the column of his neck appreciating the veins that showed there as well, feeling the urge to run his hands and lips all over. He studied his face, realizing his cheeks looked sunken in -not in a bad way- just that the bone structure of his face was more prominent and he had no more cheeks to squish, the selfie he sent must be somewhat dated as the man clearly lost some weight. Gulf thought the difference showed off a more sexy aura, what with his nicely defined jawline but he had thought the slight squishy cheeks were cute.

Mew's lips were just as red in reality as in the picture and he was currently smiling crookedly, with his mouth more widely open towards the right side, it was an adorable and charming smile, directed at an old lady that Mew held the door open for as he gave her a wai with one hand, the other occupied with holding the door. It seemed he was not only attractive but also very gentlemanly. He also had a cutely shaped nose that fit his face perfectly.

He finally got to those eyes, they seemed to suck Gulf in and trap him there. His eyes were even more mesmerizing and Gulf could feel himself get lost just looking at Mew. He had thick eyebrows that seemed to accentuate every one of his features and make them more prominent, his eyebrows made him look simultaneously more adorable and more intimidating which was an enigma to Gulf. 

His hair was soft and fluffy looking and was dyed grey. Gulf thought for such a strange colour, it looked good on him, didn't make him look old either. Gulf always thought grey hair would make you look older.

Finally Mew seemed to spot him and Gulf shyly waved him over, feeling himself blush. He quickly turned his head and wiped his mouth in case he drooled, he had not, but one couldn't be too sure, especially after staring at such a work of art. 

Mew proceeded to walk over to his table, situated towards the back and away from the crowd, they had decided on this before. He greeted Gulf, "Sawasdee Khrub nong. My name is Mew and I hope to be of assistance to you." 

Gulf smiled at Mew and gave him a wai which was promptly returned, "Sawasdee Khrub phi, it's nice to meet you. I hope to learn a lot from you." Mew seated himself cross from Gulf, setting his bag down. 

Gulf called the waiter over to order now that Mew was here, he ordered first allowing Mew to look over the options, "I'd like Krapaow (Thai basil rice) and water please." Gulf had spotted it on the food menu, glad the cafe served some actual food dishes, especially his favourite, gesturing to Mew as he was finished with his order. "Could I have some green tea please, that's all." Mew ordered. 

Gulf shot a semi look of shock towards Mew, green tea was such an old people drink, not that he looked down on Mew for it, but it was rare you would find someone young liking green tea, at least from what he's seen. Mew laughed at his reaction, "I know, I must seem odd, ordering green tea instead of coffee or something else. I personally don't like or drink coffee, the taste doesn't appeal to me and it just makes me drowsy." 

Gulf hurriedly shook his head, "That's not weird at all, I don't like coffee either. It's just that I don't see many young people drinking green tea." Mew smiled brightly, "Well, I'm not that young."

"I doubt that," Gulf said, staring at Mew with intent, "you look way too young. You can't be much older than me." Mew looked back at Gulf with a thoughtful look on his face, "Well, how old are you then nong?" 

"I'm twenty-two right now but I'll be twenty-three by the end of the year. Now it's your turn phi." Gulf challenged. Mew had a pout on his face at this information, "Tell no one, this is to be our little secret, but I'm twenty-nine, my birthday just passed." 

Gulf let out a low whistle, extremely surprised at this tidbit of information. Mew certainly did not look twenty-nine, in fact, if Gulf were to guess his age, he would probably say twenty-four or twenty-five. "I wasn't expecting that, but you said you're not young. Twenty-nine is still young, you're far from being old." 

"Eh, I don't really like telling people my age, I feel like it's old. Make sure you don't say anything to anyone." Mew warned seriously. 

"Khrap phi, I won't tell anyone. But would you mind me asking why you're still in school, if that's not too forward or personal?" Gulf questioned, curiousity getting the better of him. 

Mew looked up at the sudden sound of their waiter's arrival, carrying their orders. They both thanked him and as he walked away, Mew looked back at Gulf, "Well, I'm currently studying for my PhD. I'm majoring in engineering, hence the being a math tutor. It takes a bit of time, so I'm still in school although I hope to be done soon." Mew laughed. 

Gulf looked on in awe at this man in front of him, should he even call him a man, he seemed to be so much more than anybody else Gulf had ever met or encountered. He was smart, humble, seemed extremely kind, and was the most captivating person Gulf had ever seen in his life. "You're studying for a doctorate, in engineering?! That's- I don't even know what to say. I feel both awe struck and pity you at the same time. That must be extremely hard. I'm studying in Industrial education and Technology, it might be obvious that I'm not a math person. I'm just trying to pass this one course but it seems like an impossible feat right now."

"Well," Mew smiled down at him, "That's why I'm here, to help. And as for your feelings on my studies, that's about how I feel too. I'm proud to have accomplished what I was able to thus far but sometimes I just want to cry. It makes it easier that I do enjoy math, doesn't mean it isn't difficult either way." 

Mew opened his bag pulling out a notebook and some writing supplies. "Let's get started, let me see your textbook to see what you're learning and some of your work so I can look over it and see where exactly you're struggling and we can go from there. If there's anything you want to work on in particular or if you know what you have a hard time solving, you can point that out as well." 

Gulf nodded and complied, opening his bag as well and grabbing his stationary. He gave his textbook to Mew, flipping open to where they are and pointing out what material they have covered in his class thus far. Mew nodded along with him and continued glancing through the textbook to get an understanding of what Gulf is doing while Gulf flipped open his notebook with his work in it and passed it to Mew. 

Mew went through the papers, marking onto it and correcting in black pen, as opposed to Gulf's pencil marks. He turned the pages for Gulf to see, gesturing to where Gulf made minor mistakes and going through the steps slowly to try and explain where Gulf got stuck and what steps to take from there to solve each equation. 

They managed to get through their session smoothly, Gulf actively listening and participating, soaking up every work Mew said. Mew explained in a slow and easy to understand way and he even gave Gulf some questions to solve to see his process, correcting him when needed and going through some together. By the end, he had Gulf solve one specific type of equation by himself, and Gulf was able to get through it perfectly. 

They hadn't covered much material, but what little they had covered thus far gave Gulf a great clarity as to his mistakes and how to properly go through the steps. He felt a sort of pride and happiness in solving these equations now.

Mew was an even better tutor than what he had previously expected, he was also patient and kept calm whenever Gulf got frustrated and angry with himself, calming him down and not making him feel stupid in the slightest way. 

Gulf did think that his oh so apparent attraction to Mew might be distracting to his learning but Mew managed to suck him into his work and keep his focus there with the way he taught. His attractive self didn't seem to be a problem while teaching and Gulf was extremely grateful for that. 

Not to mention, the prices Mew set for private lessons weren't bad at all. As they finished and packed up their materials, having finished what they ordered as well, Gulf eating while working and Mew sipping while explaining. Gulf looked up at Mew, "Phi, I really think this went well and that you explain in such a way that it's easy to understand. I'd really like to continue taking private lessons with you." 

Mew beamed at him, his eyes smiling as well, "Yeah, you were fun to teach as well. You actually picked everything up quickly and listened really well. Sometimes it's not your fault or the professor's and you just need someone else to provide a fresh view and an explanation on something before it clicks. Don't feel down on yourself anymore. About having more classes, just text me when you would like to meet and we can work out a schedule. I'll be heading out now."

They both stood, ready to get back to their respective lives and Gulf saw that they were about the same height, Mew was a tad shorter than him. He gave Mew a wai smiling brightly himself before saying, "Take care phi, I'll be sure to message about the tutoring schedule," and he watched as Mew walked out the door looking forward to their next meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Gulf was steadily meeting up with Mew for tutoring sessions and he could testify that they were going well. He hoped to make more of an effort to get to know the man better but that had yet to see the light. 

Every meeting since their first consisted of greetings and the typical, 'How are you?' before they dived into work. Gulf understood that the purpose of their meetings was solely to better his understanding of math but he had expected them to talk and engage in at least some form of conversation where they slowly got to learn more about each other, especially after their first meeting.

Gulf has now since realized that Mew probably made more of an effort to get to know him when they first met to make him comfortable and to understand him better so he could help him more. It's not like Mew was cold to him since their first meeting either, it's simply that he made tutoring his priority and didn't seem to want to waste Gulf's time or his own with small talk. Gulf understood why since this was a job to Mew after all and he knew enough about the man to see for himself that Mew was hardworking and everything he did was done seriously and properly.

Gulf wished to get to know the man more outside of their little sessions and hopefully see what happens because as of right now, Gulf's interest had peaked and he desired some form of relationship with Mew. 

Despite feeling like this, it goes back to the fact that the actual tutoring sessions went well. How Gulf knew they were paying off was the proof he currently held in his hands. He had taken a math quiz a few days ago and the professor had given them back marked at the end of his lecture just now.

He had gotten a 68%. Now that would still seem low and pathetic, especially considering how Gulf was being tutored but his previous marks in this class were 40-50% and his 68% was margins larger. 

Gulf was extremely satisfied with his current quiz mark, he knew that taking a few tutoring sessions over the span of a short period of time wasn't going to mean his grades automatically jumped to the 90% margin. 

Gulf was well aware that this was a slow process and he still had so much to learn and work on, that his marks had taken a considerable jump either way and that he still had long time before the semester ended to hopefully get his grade towards 90%. 

He had a session with Mew in half an hour as his lessons for the day just finished and Mew only had group tutoring sessions for the day, today was one of the days both their schedules allowed for them to meet. 

They had texted and figured out a way to have two sessions per week which was plenty already. He was excited to show Mew his grade and see his reaction, he hoped Mew would be proud of him as well.

He grabbed his belongings and made his way to the cafe on school grounds they typically met at. He reached before Mew, considering he still had time before their session. He ordered a coke for himself and green tea for Mew, the man always drank green tea during their meetups so he took the liberty of ordering for him so that it would be here by the time Mew arrived. 

He pulled open his bag and prepared what he needed, grabbing a pencil, his textbook and paper. He opened the textbook to the page they were currently working on and left it there before he grabbed his quiz and laid it out over the top of everything so that it would be the first thing Mew noticed. 

The bell chimed and Gulf looked up expecting to see Mew, it was three men that walked in. He turned his head back towards his table disinterested since it wasn't Mew, until he heard noise near him and saw the men coming towards his direction. His eyes instinctively followed the noise and movement and he saw them sit at the table closest to him.

Typically these tables went unoccupied while they were here since they sat towards the far back corner away from the main seating area of the cafe where most people gathered and relaxed or socialized. 

He went back to minding his own business and decided to get started on his work while he was waiting, working on solving equations on his own to see how much he was able to get done. Gulf became so engrossed in his work that he hadn't heard the chime go off signalling a customer's arrival in the cafe, he didn't even notice a figure coming towards him. He only looked up when he heard the screech of a chair scraping against the floor directly across from him and he was greeted with the view of a blinding smile directed at him courtesy of Mew. 

"Hey," Mew greeted sitting down before scooting his chair closer. Gulf nodded in acknowledgment, "Hey," before going back to his work. He might have been itching to know more about the glorious man sitting across from him but he knew they would focus on his work anyway and he was going through this equation smoothly thus far and he hoped to finish it and show Mew. 

He heard some rustling as Mew got himself settled before an excited, "A 68%, that's great. You're improving at such a fast pace, this is amazing for such a short period of time. I think you're my favourite student." pierced his ears. Gulf felt his chest and ears heat up and he chose to ignore that comment for the time being as he was just- finishing. Gulf had finished solving the equation, and was writing down the answer. 

As soon as he was finished, he looked up and Mew and smiled shyly, "Thank you phi. I'm sure I'm not your best student but I do think this is good too, and I've only been able to improve since I have such a great teacher." 

Mew opened his mouth to reply but he was cut short by an obnoxious snort coming from near to them. "I don't know what kind of dumbasses exist in this world for anyone to praise a 68%. That's a shitty number and you shouldn't be congratulated for it." 

Although Gulf knew if it was any other subject he wouldn't be satisfied with this grade. He knew that by the end of the semester he wished to have a better grade than this, but he was also aware of how much he was struggling and that it was normal to not excel in every subject and it was normal to need help every now and again. He knew that his efforts to better himself got him this far and would eventually take him further and that a 68% wasn't something to brag about but given the circumstances of the situation it had made him happy and that was perfectly okay. He was aware of all of this, and that this stranger's opinion was worthless, especially when he didn't know anything about Gulf or Mew, yet that didn't stop the sinking feeling in his gut.

Gulf suddenly felt ashamed and humiliated, he felt stupid and small for being so excited over a shitty grade. He could feel a pain throb in his chest and hated that Mew was a witness to this, that Mew probably thought he was stupid as well and regretted praising him over such a silly grade. That Mew probably just wanted to make him feel good about himself even though he didn't deserve it. 

"I suggest you stay out of other people's business and mind your own," he heard Mew say, but his tone was different. Mew sounded pissed off which surprised Gulf. Gulf turned his head to chance a glance at the man and he noticed the man was sitting in the same direction of Mew, meaning he hadn't seen Mew, he was facing towards Gulf and when he spoke earlier he didn't care to turn back and look at them. 

However, now that Mew had engaged the man in conversation, he finally looked back and his mouth went agape at the sight of Mew. A smirk quickly took its place on his face, his admittedly handsome face, Gulf begrudgingly thought. He opened his stupid mouth again, "Well, look at you sexy. What are you pampering this dumbass for when you could be over here or under me."

Gulf felt even worse at what the man had said. He was clearly interested in Mew and propositioning him for sex in a rude way. He had also insulted and belittled Gulf yet again. Gulf sank in on himself, Gulf was someone that got angry quite easily but he was too introverted and shy to yell at this man. He found himself getting worked up and loud when he was angry but right now, he was just hurt, not even mad. 

"Like I said, mind your own damn business and stop throwing pointless insults at someone you don't even know." Mew gritted out through clenched teeth. 

"Baby boy, I like them feisty. Why don't you ditch the loser and join me, I promise I'll make it worth your while." Asshole spoke again. His friends laughed at that and seemed to enjoy watching the exchange. Gulf felt the first spike of anger go through him, his hurt being forgotten. This asshole had been lewd and gross towards Mew twice now and it was not only rude but it was disrespectful. Gulf couldn't take listening to this but he tried to bite down his anger so as not to cause a scene. 

Mew pushed his chair back and looked ready to jump up from his seat at any given moment. He angled his chair towards the man's direction and spat, "I'm perfectly fine where I am, with who I'm with. I also don't think you'd make anything worth my while, not that I'd ever give you the time of day anyway but you look like the type of person that cares only for their own pleasure given that you're a self-righteous selfish prick." 

Gulf held back a giggle, but a small sound still escaped his mouth. Unfortunately, asshole noticed this. "You seem awfully protective of this little shit, what you two having sex. Clearly he's not giving you what you need because you seem way too wound up for someone's who's satisfied. I really do think you're not fine 'who you're with,'" the man mocked Mew, "and I don't mind proving that. I can come over there and show you, no matter how much you resist at first, you'll eventually calm down and go lax, wouldn't you?" 

Gulf shot out of his chair quickly, in an instance he was in front of the man. He pulled the man's chair to face him. "I don't know what you went through as a child to make you like this but it doesn't excuse you -ever- from making rape jokes. It's not a joke and you should never, ever, force someone. He said no, that's a whole sentence on it's own and no means no. If you can't accept that and respect another person's decisions you shouldn't even be having sex since you're clearly not mature enough."

The man chortled, "What, feeling left out? I didn't really get a good look at you before, but you're not bad yourself. I don't mind having the two of you under me. And don't worry, consent is subjective and to me it seems like you two are saying 'yes, please.'" The man's face flew sideways as soon as those words left his mouth. "Consent is not subjective and it is not an opinion, it is a firm answer to a direct question." Gulf seethed.

He was beyond pissed off at the disrespect towards Mew, the suggestive comments, and the fact that this man clearly viewed rape as a joke or that there was no such thing as no. He had socked the guy in the face, "And if that's your opinion then your face was just screaming, 'please hit me' from where I saw it. You may not think so, but that's how I felt." Gulf threw back at the man to show him how stupid his logic was.

The asshole got up ready to throw down with Gulf when Gulf saw Mew and a staff member approach out of the corner of his eye. Mew had immediately gotten up and quickly explained this man was harassing them to an employee the moment he saw Gulf confront the man. It was a good thing he did, as the employee approached the situation and asked them to leave. 

The men stood up but before they left, one of the bystanders, the man's friends grabbed their hot bowl of soup and poured it down Gulf's head and all over. Gulf let out a low shriek as it burned- the soup was scalding hot. The employee signalled a waiter over to help Gulf and forcefully threw the men outside, proceeding to ban them from the establishment. 

The waiter escorted Gulf and Mew to a staff restroom to allow Gulf some privacy as he hurriedly ripped his shirt from his body and poured cool water on himself, proceeding to cool the burn he still felt even with the soaked clothes off of him, and removing stickiness from himself. 

Since the clothes had absorbed most of the liquid, Gulf felt the skin on his chest and back soothe instantly but his head and face had gotten it directly on the skin. Thankfully it wasn't severe and just felt like it was burning but Gulf repeatedly splashed water to his face. 

When it cooled down substantially, he noticed Mew had his bag in his hand -Mew must have gone for it while he was splashing water all over himself- and Mew approached him, stilling Gulf as he cupped cool water and gently spread it all over Gulf's face until the redness dispersed and then proceeded to gently wash the soup from Gulf's hair. 

The floor had water pretty much all over when they were done and Gulf's hair looked like he had just taken a shower, which was to be expected. 

Mew opened his bag and extracted a hoodie from its contents, "I'm so sorry that happened to you. This whole situation was a disaster and I'm glad you stood up for me. I noticed you got very withdrawn when he insulted you but you spoke up when he was being rude to me. I'm not sure if you clocked him for propositioning you or me though, but that was a solid hit. I could already see the beginnings of a bruise on the guy's face, made my day. Here," he handed Gulf the hoodie, "you an wear this." 

Gulf put the hoodie on, it fitting him perfectly since they were about the same build, Mew was just slightly bulkier in muscle mass and felt warm, inside and outside from what Mew said. "I think we should end this study session here, I kind of want to get home and shower and just relax a bit." Gulf suggested to which Mew nodded along.

"Yeah, that's not a problem. I really am sorry, and for what it's worth, I meant it when I said you did great. I'm proud of the grade you got and don't let what that asshole said make you feel bad about yourself. He doesn't deserve any attention and letting him put you down lets him win. So, don't because you really are doing good, you're extremely smart, you're also a very attractive person." Mew casually said. 

Gulf just nodded and felt himself feeling better already. They walked out of the washroom where the waiter compensated them for their troubles by promising free drinks the next time they came and apologizing for the man's behaviour. Gulf and Mew thanked them before they walked out, each going their separate ways but feeling somewhat happy about their little interaction in the restroom and the fact that they both stood up for and defended each other. 

\---  
I feel like this chapter might be a bit of a mess, but I liked it anyway. I was trying to create some angst so we could get a closer connection and a little warm moment between the two.   
I also feel the need to clarify, I am not Thai nor do I speak Thai but I do want to make them Thai, to place them in Thailand. This story takes place with MewGulf in Thailand and I try to show that in the Sawasdee Khrab, the fact that MewGulf call each other PhiNong (who love each other. Lol) I don't mean disrespect or to make myself a Thaiboo (is that a thing?) by trying to make it seem like I'm Thai or I speak Thai. I want to instead respect that they're Thai and reflect their Thai ethnicity and nationality within certain aspects of the story, so please don't be offended.

I don't have an update schedule but I hope to provide frequent updates so each chapter might lean towards the shorter side.   
This story doesn't have a planned plotline out either so please bear with me if it seems pointless right now.   
Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Gulf was working this fine afternoon. It was one of his busier days, when he was unable to meet Mew for tutoring. One would think he would be unenthusiastic about additional time spent behind schoolwork, especially schoolwork consisting of math but there was nothing he was unenthusiastic about where Mew was involved. 

He was okay with remaining what he was with Mew but a small part of him, one that grew the more time he spent with the man felt there was a connection worth exploring that made him want. 

He figured Mew would probably turn him down for so many reasons. Not wanting to compromise their little deal with their sessions, maybe he wasn't even interested in men, maybe he already had someone he was intimate with -Mew was a catch, so that was highly plausible- and the fact that they barely knew each other. Mew might get the wrong idea and think Gulf is after him simply for his good looks, which Gulf will admit was a plus when it came to Mew and what caught his eye at first, but there was something about the man that Gulf was undeniably and deeply attracted to. 

It didn't help that he was so kind and casually threw out the fact that he thought Gulf was attractive as well. It left Gulf's head swirling with countless thoughts, all revolving around Mew. 

He was currently in the little bistro he worked in. It served appetizers and many different types of food that people usually craved. It was a small, family oriented place but business was good and Gulf had been part timing for years in this bistro. He had even become friends with the shop owner's son; Mild, who refused to work there himself. 

He saw somebody who had come in a while ago signal for him, ready to order, Gulf was on the floor today as a waiter. He typically did many different jobs, sometimes he took order, sometimes he waited on people, sometimes he helped in the kitchen -typically with small prep jobs since he didn't know how to cook, he wasn't a disaster in the kitchen though- and today he was working as a waiter. 

The guy was pretty cute and clearly eyes Gulf when he walked towards him. It wasn't in a lewd or demeaning way either, just a simple glance towards Gulf with an appreciative look in his eyes. 

"What would you like to order, sir?" Gulf flipped open his notepad and leaned his weight on one foot, waiting patiently. The man smiled up at him, one of those genuine smiles that just lit a person's face up. 

"I'd say you, but that would be cheesy, obnoxious, and probably annoying since I'm sure you get that frequently, wouldn't it?" the man rested his elbow on the table, his chin on his open palm while sporting that same sweet smile. 

Gulf let out a small chuckle, "It would have been obnoxious had you said it in any other way, and no it's not something I hear frequently." The guy let out a genuine look of surprise at Gulf's admission almost as if he couldn't believe it. 

"Really?!" He expressed his surprise, "an attractive person like you doesn't get constantly hit on. You're working as a waiter too. Not that there's anything wrong with your job, I don't mean to belittle you, it's just that a lot of people usually treat waiters poorly and act all chauvinistic and might be rude and obnoxious to someone as cute as you." 

Gulf smiled at the guy now, "The customers I see here are usually very polite, like you. I don't always work as a waiter either, so maybe I just happen to miss when the chauvinistic people appear. Not to be rude or intrusive, but could I get your name?" Gulf asked, he was slightly flirting with the guy, although he was interested in Mew and he wasn't the type of person to play the field, he figured going out with Mew was a long shot, virtually impossible and here he was, a really sweet and cute guy hitting on him, he didn't want to miss this opportunity. He figured he'd at least see where this was going. 

"Oh, it's not intrusive at all and it was rude of me not to introduce myself sooner. I'm Kao, what shall I address you as?"

Gulf looked down at Kao bashfully blinking his eyes, "My name is Gulf. I'd say you're a nine out of ten on the looks scale but it seems your parents already had that foresight when they named you." 

Kao let out a loud and booming laugh at what Gulf said, while Gulf could feel the embarrassment and regret seeping in at what he just said, although he did find it funny. He was glad Kao wasn't creeped out or regretting ever talking to him after what kind of lame joke he just made. 

[A/N For context, Kao is how you say nine in Thai.]

Kao wiped his eyes as if wiping away tears of laughter before looking up at Gulf in glee, "That's funny, Gulf. I like your sense of humour. I don't know if this would be too forward of me to ask, but would you care to go out with me, because I would really like that."

Gulf felt surprise, although he knew there was some clear flirting happening here, he didn't think Kao would be so straightforward and just ask him out, maybe ask for his number or something. Gulf was elated though, he did feel a sort of mutual attraction between Kao and him and he could admit to himself that he wouldn't mind going out with him and just spending time together. Therefore he nodded without hesitation, "Yeah, I'd like that. Could I get your number and we can come up with a day and time for this little date?" 

Kao beamed up at Gulf, happy to have made a date although they didn't technically set anything yet, reaching down for his phone in his pocket to hand to Gulf when the sound of the door opening and footsteps reached them, a very familiar voice ringing through the air, "Kao, I'm sorry I'm late." Mew said panting as he dropped down on the table next to Kao.

Gulf froze upon realizing what was happening, not knowing what to do when Mew let out a long drawn out sigh before he finally glanced upwards and saw Gulf. A look of shock overtook his features. 

It was in this exact moment that Gulf came to a haunting realization. He was wearing Mew's hoodie, the one Mew lent him after the whole soup fiasco. He planned on returning it, honestly, he even washed it and packed it to return to Mew, but this morning when he was heading out to work he realized it was chilly and he decided to make use of Mew's hoodie, loving how comfortable it fit and how warm it made him feel, fully planning on returning it when their next session took place. He did not expect for Mew to see him wearing his sweater at his workplace -which they allowed him to dress casually, with an apron on top, carrying the bistro's name- without any real reason to be wearing it.

He felt his face burn hot as he flushed in embarrassment, absolutely wanting to be swallowed whole into the black abyss. Before either of them could say anything or move from their locked gazes, Kao spoke up. "That's no problem Mew, I was just about to give Gulf here my number," as he finally reached into his pocket and unlocked his phone before handing it to Gulf to input his number. 

Gulf belatedly took it, looking stupid with his gaping face and just kind of stared at the phone in his hand before he was snapped back into reality and he quickly put his number in before handing the phone back to Kao.

"Umm, I know Gulf, he's one of my tutoring students," Mew began awkwardly before he really took Gulf's appearance in. "Forgive me if I'm wrong but is that my hoodie Gulf?" Mew asked making Gulf's ears burn even hotter. He couldn't believe how awkward this situation was. 

Gulf not knowing what else to do nodded awkwardly before he quickly untied and took the apron off, placing it on the table next to theirs for a moment before he started pulling the hoodie off, thanking himself for having the sense to wear a t-shirt under. "I-I washed it and kept it with me to return it to you tomorrow, I swear. I-I j-j-just felt cold today and since I had it I put it on, I'm sorry. I know it's weird, I promise I meant to return it." Gulf nervously stuttered out, deciding to just tell the truth. 

Kao now looked confused, no longer oblivious to the tension in the room. "What's up with you two. Mew, why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting like anything," Mew snapped at Kao, "I just lent him my sweater because he got soup spilled all over his shirt and I wanted to be nice. But I find him here wearing it like it's his." Gulf felt his chest tighten, both at the fact that Mew insinuated he either deserved the hot soup that spilled on him, or he was clumsy and that's how it happened, and because he seemed reluctant and disgusted by the fact that he lent his sweater to Gulf and found Gulf wearing it a couple days later.

Gulf felt shame swallow him, feeling disgusting himself. "I can wash it again and give it back, I really meant no harm. I was going to give it back but it was just cold today." He meekly whispered out, looking at the floor.

"No, I can take it now, if I leave it with you now who knows when I'll get it back. Besides, I get that it's cold, but don't you own any sweaters or jackets of your own, that you needed to wear mine?" Mew said coldly, and rather meanly.

Kao looked appalled at Mew's outlandish behaviour, deciding to pick up for Gulf since Mew was clearly in the wrong here. "Mew you're being rude, the kid just said he was cold and he happened to have your jacket. Besides he doesn't seem like the type of person to lie and even I can tell that. Just calm down, besides you have him in a thin t-shirt now and it is quite chilly outside."

Mew took a breath, "You just met him, while we've been friends for years and yet you pick up for him. He can figure out a way to keep warm but it's not my problem. That however, is my hoodie and I'll be taking it back." Mew harshly yanked the hoodie away from Gulf who was close to tears at this point. 

If he knew Mew was this mean he wouldn't have wanted to know him so badly. He must have misread the whole situation. Kao shot Mew a dirty look, "Here, you can take mine, give it back, keep it, I don't care. Although seeing my clothes on you might be satisfactory, maybe I'm a bit possessive." Kao joked trying to lighten the mood as he took off his own sweater and gave it to Gulf. "I think you should ask someone else to take our orders. I'm not sure what's wrong with Mew, he's normally very kind and sweet. I hope this doesn't affect our plans because I look forward to hearing from you." Kao leaned in and whispered quietly to Gulf."

"Thank you, Kao," Gulf whispered out to Kao before doing exactly as he said and walking away with his heart in his throat feeling a storm of emotions, he did plan on keeping his date with Kao though, especially after how Mew acted.

\---

A/N I'm sorry it is a bit later than I promised but I have my nephews and nieces over so it's been difficult getting a moment to myself where I can write.

Forgive Mew, he's just mad cause he's jealous.   
Kao is not based on any Kao, he's an original character.   
Don't worry, MewGulf is endgoal but there must be angst and obstacles.   
I'm going to be working on a MewGulf oneshot soon as well, so look out for that.  
I would like to shout out MillionTears who writes MewGulf fics that I love, check her/him/I'm not sure, please don't be mad - out. 

Thank you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Mew could not loathe himself and the situation he created for himself more than he did right now. He didn't even understand how he could act that way towards Gulf, sweet Gulf did not deserve any of that. 

Mew would be lying if he said that he didn't find Gulf's beauty intoxicating, he often found himself just gazing at Gulf as he concentrated on his work. There was something about Gulf that just called out to Mew and made him want to hold Gulf tight and never let him go. 

The moment he saw Gulf in the cafe for the first time, he was at a loss for words. His beautiful eyes, the way they were so honest and sincere, something Mew found extremely attractive because he could instantly tell that Gulf wasn't one for pretenses and fake smiles. He seemed so genuine in every action and word he did. He had such a nice face shape, his slightly chubby cheeks just called to be squished and covered in kisses. 

He loved his small ears, they fit to his face so perfectly, and his nose accentuated all his features. But if Mew was to be completely honest, nothing enraptured him and caught his eye the same way Gulf's lips did. They had such a unique and flattering shape, they were nice and full and Mew often wondered what they would feel like pressed against his. 

At this point, Gulf was the center of all of Mew's fever dreams, with his soft spoken words and that cute little laugh he gave when he was amused with anything. Mew was quickly becoming attached to Gulf and he was worried. 

Mew made it a point not to date or have any sort of non-platonic relationship with any of his students. He held himself in high regards when it came to maintaining respectful boundaries and taking his work seriously. He didn't think it would be wise or a good idea to engage in romantic activities lest it ruin the way the worked and end poorly. He was aware of the fact that he wouldn't forever be teaching Gulf, it would eventually end, and therefore Mew planned to woo and chase after Gulf when the time came.

That day in the cafe when that douchebag was hitting on him, he was beyond pissed. They were so disrespectful and rude, right in front of Gulf. He was beyond elated when Gulf defended him, but then they turned and made similar rude comments to Gulf. 

However, it ended, he felt so happy with how Gulf defended both himself and Mew and that Gulf appreciated him trying to stick up for Gulf as well. His heart nearly dropped out of his chest when he saw the soup being poured all over Gulf, burning hot. 

He was able to help Gulf get clean and provide him with something to wear, which gave him great pride and happiness. If Mew had to admit it, he would admit that when Gulf took off his shirt and he helped cool him down, dripping wet and shirtless, Mew couldn't tear his eyes away from Gulf's body.

He was aware that Gulf had a tall and slim build, with broad shoulders and very long legs, but what he wasn't aware of was the fact that Gulf's stomach protruded just the tiniest bit creating the feeling of a little coconut gut. It wasn't unattractive in the least, in fact Mew found it adorable and wondered if it was soft to squish and squeeze, already wanting to hold Gulf by the waist and play with him little belly. Gulf also had definition to his muscles, he wasn't big or as muscular as Mew himself but his arms had some nice definition and he had some semblance of pecs. 

Mew could also tell he had strong legs, not only were they long but when Mew's eyes drifted down towards Gulf's legs and saw how the material of his pants stretched over his thighs and highlighted the muscles under there, he could only take deep breaths in and fan himself. He often wondered how those legs would feel wrapped around his waist.

All in all, Mew was very hot for Gulf, and he found his cute and shy personality so enticing and sweet. The way Gulf seemed so considerate of everything he did and said so as not to hurt people's feelings. The was he would have this cute little smile whenever he did something right and felt proud of himself. Gulf was just so small and he wanted to protect him from the evils of the world.

Mew didn't think he would ever need to protect Gulf from himself. But alas, jealousy is an ugly monster and it reared its head and let loose its fire of vengeance on Gulf who didn't deserve it in the least. Mew thought he had time to woo Gulf, he was naive in assuming Gulf would remain single until the time came when Mew was ready to ask him out. 

He didn't even know if Gulf was single already, but it seems he got his answer. Gulf was single and now he's starting to tie a romantic thread to his friend Kao which will complicate everything Mew is feeling. He knows already that he's going to constantly get jealous but now he needs to work on it and stop acting like the asshole he was when he first learned of this development. 

He had walked into the little bistro Kao decided to stop in and eat at before they went to meet their other friends to just hang out. When he walked into the place and was welcomed by the warm ambiance and with a smile on his face at the prospect of chilling with one of his closer friends shouting a greeting out loud, he didn't expect to see beautiful Gulf standing with his friend chatting.

His immediate response was elation at seeing Gulf outside of their session, he focused on Gulf's breathtaking smile. Only, the smile was directed towards his friend and the closer he got he could hear their conversation and it seemed that Kao was about to procure Gulf's phone number. Something even Mew didn't have, Mew had Gulf's Line number and not his personal phone number. 

That was on his part for putting his Line number up for tutoring not wanting his private number to be all over the school and with many students having it. He sat down heavily already feeling the ill feelings swelling up inside of him.

He swallowed down his instant anger and looked up at Gulf hoping to feel better, he had tried to take in the image Gulf presented when he noticed Gulf was wearing his hoodie. He could feel his lips threatening to tug up into a smile. He felt so much happiness at seeing Gulf wearing his hoodie, it showed he was comfortable wearing Mew's clothes especially since he could have easily worn something of his own, and having his clothes on Gulf was kind of like he staked a claim on the man. Not to say he owned Gulf, but the feeling of knowing Gulf was wearing something that screamed, 'Mew,' even to him was just so satisfying. 

Of course, because of this reason, hoping it would make his friend back off and leave Gulf alone if he got the hint that Mew was here first and wanted Gulf, all irrational and illogical processes of thought since Gulf could make decisions for himself, Mew felt the need to point out that Gulf was wearing his sweater. 

He wasn't aggressive or haughty at first with pointing this little fact out but hearing that Gulf only wore it since it was cold and he had the hoodie with him to he wore it, popped Mew's bubble of Gulf just wanting the feeling of wearing something that was his. He felt bitter and ashamed knowing Gulf just put it on for convenience and no other reason. He let that bitterness through in how rude and condescending he was, especially when he told Gulf he could have simply worn something that was his. Mew thought at that time he could have easily worn something of his own instead of Mew's since he clearly didn't care whether it was Mew's or not, that there was no particular reason he wore it.

It escalated and he knew he kept going out of continued bitterness and spite until he grabbed at the hoodie and took it harshly from Gulf. It occurred to him how badly he messed up, and he was only able to snap out of it when Kao defended Gulf and gave him his own sweater. Gulf easily took it and what Kao said about not caring whether he got it back or not implied a deeper message and he staked his own claim on Gulf, to Mew. Mew looked up and saw how close Gulf was to tears, all because of him and his stupid ego that led to a stupid moment. 

He knew he lost any chance he had of being with Gulf at that moment but he decided he didn't want to ruin any chance of friendship he could have with Gulf. Just being around the man brought him joy and he didn't want to lose that. He had to make everything right with Gulf. Mew needed to find a way to apologize and show his sincerity with Gulf. 

He especially didn't want it to come to a point where Gulf felt awkward being taught by him and cut their only means they have of communicating. Mew needed to figure something out and he needed to figure it out fast. He planned on doing it before things got worse. 

He needed to show Gulf what he was really like and that he's not the douchebag he behaved like. 

\---

I hope this isn't too short. I'm not worrying too much about length because I'm focusing more on having frequent updates. 

I would like to ask if anyone has any ideas on what Mew should do to make it up to Gulf?


	6. Chapter 6

Gulf was hurting over Mew's behaviour. He didn't know what he had done to deserve that kind of harsh and cruel treatment. He sincerely hoped Mew would at least give an explanation as to why he acted that way towards Gulf. It just didn't seem like Mew, the person he was getting to know, the person he thought he was, to act like that.

Mew must have had some sort of reason, maybe he had just received some bad news or he was just having an off day where everything seemed annoying and bothered him. Gulf had plenty of those days with no reason so he could at least understand and relate to that. It had been about four days since the incident happened and Gulf had missed one tutoring session with Mew.

He was due for one later in the day today, this tutoring session happened to fall on a Saturday. Mew had cancelled their last class, sending a simple _I can't make it_ text to Gulf. It was frustrating to say the least. Gulf hoped for some sort of confrontation although he wasn't the confrontational type. Which was why he simply agreed and didn't ask questions of wonder why Mew hadn't even apologized in any way for his behaviour.

It just seemed to weigh on Gulf's mind and make him feel substantially worse than he was previously. To say he was wallowing in self pity was an understatement and he wanted to fix that. Today was his scheduled date with Kao and he hoped all would go well. 

They were planning to watch a movie and then just walk around and engage in whatever activities caught their interest. It seemed like a casual but solid enough plan. Perfect for a first date, especially for an introverted person like Gulf. They could just hang around each other in a relaxed and friendly manner without the pressures of being high end or fancy enough. 

He decided to wear one of his more loved outfits, a pair of black jeans and a plain black shirt. Most of his wardrobe consisted of black, he personally liked black. White was also one of his favourite colours but he tended to stick to wearing dark colours, preferably black. He decided to leave his hair down, his bangs brushing just above his eyes, opting not to style it up. 

He thought he looked nice for a casual date and hoped it was good enough. He then sat down and got some work done. As he worked through his homework waiting for Kao to pick him up as they agreed on, he glanced at his math homework and worriedly bit his lip.

He was stuck on a concept and he just didn't get it. They were almost through this part and were moving on to the next with an upcoming test on their current chapter and he was really relying on Mew to help him figure it out. Try as he might, he just could not understand on his own and it was becoming frustrating. He wouldn't let Mew get out of today's session and he would be completely strict and professional. 

He hurried to answer the door when he heard a knock, happy to have gotten through whatever homework he had left, minus the math work. He swiftly opened the door to see Kao's smiling and handsome face. 

Kao shyly took in his appearance, "You look..." He smiled not knowing what word could properly describe Gulf, "You look adorable with your hair down. It makes you look younger. By the way, how old are you?" 

Gulf snickered, he figured Kao was older than him but he didn't know the other man's age either. "I'm 22, you?" Kao let out an _ah,_ "I'm 28. I feel kind of old now." He joked. 

Gulf smiled and shook his head, he wouldn't have guessed Kao would be 28 based on his looks, but he wasn't surprised either. The man was friends with Mew and Mew was around that age. 

Kao turned and walked to his car gesturing for Gulf to follow. He opened the door for Gulf who blushed not used to the treatment. "Thank you but you didn't need to." "Nonsense, I had to pass by it anyway." Kao shook his head as if to wave him off. 

They drove in a comfortable silence with the radio playing, Kao began to sing along to the song. "O swear not by the moon~" He had a nice enough voice, not professional but easy to listen to and enjoy. Gulf smiled while watching Kao sing and drive, slightly swaying in his seat. A song called _Stay Gold_ started playing. Gulf recognized this one from playing so much but he couldn't sing along to the words, he could only hum to the melody. 

When they finally reached the movie theatre they walked in and Kao reached out to hold hands with Gulf. Gulf didn't necessarily mind but he did find it a bit awkward. Kao's hands were also unnaturally hot so they made Gulf's hands start to sweat. Not wanting to be rude, Gulf didn't comment on this and just allowed Kao to hold his hand as they waited in the ticket queue. 

When they finally reached and decided on a movie, they bought their tickets and headed to the concession stand. Gulf rarely ever bought from the concession stand finding it too expensive. He usually smuggled in a small drink and some candy or he just didn't snack on anything at all. He wasn't stingy but he wasn't freehanded either. 

That's why when Kao asked him what he wanted, he politely refused. "I'll just get a large popcorn and drink and we can share then." Kao said, leaving no room for argument. Gulf shrugged and didn't decline not wanting to put Kao on the spot and make him feel bad. 

They headed into the correct showing room and sat down at the far back, Gulf liked these seats the most, you could see everything so clearly without having to strain your neck to look up or sideways. 

As the movie started, Kao placed the drink and snack in between them before leaning in close to Gulf and resting his head on his shoulder. Now, Gulf didn't say anything again, knowing Kao was just trying to get closer to him but Gulf wasn't a touchy or clingy person. It didn't feel unpleasant but it was just weird for him. 

They shared the drink and popcorn between each other and by the time the movie finished all that was left was ice and watered down pop [soda, fizzy drink, soft drink, drinks, whatever you call it] and popcorn kernels left. 

They exited the movie theatre and just walked around the streets, this was a shopping area and there were many different stores and game places they passed by. Kao and him stopped by some small stores and picked up whatever suited their interests. 

They played and joked around enjoying each other's company. Honestly it seemed more like two friends hanging out than a date. By the time they decided to head home as they both had tasks to finish, Kao dropped Gulf home. 

Gulf offered for him to come in and get something to drink and Kao accepted. When they walked in the door and sat down, Kao looked over at Gulf with a happy glint in his eyes. "I really enjoyed spending this time with you." Gulf nodded in agreement, "Yes, today was fun."

Kao leaned in, and Gulf realizing what he was about to do, decided to not pull away and let him. Their lips met and Gulf's suspicions throughout the day were confirmed. As Kao worked his lips against Gulf in a soft and slow kiss, Gulf realized this kiss was like kissing your completely platonic friend for a game. It was nice and enjoyable, Kao was a good kisser, but there was no feeling behind it. 

It simply felt like a kiss with no underlying meaning, it didn't leave Gulf yearning for more or have him lost in his own thoughts, it didn't have him struggling to catch up and move his lips as well with a fiery passion or slow burn. It was just a kiss, a simple kiss and nothing more or less. 

He tried to get into it but his half assed responses signaled to Kao there was a problem. Kao looked at him with worry, "What's wrong, am I going to fast. I can slow down, we don't have to kiss if it makes you uncomfortable. Did you not like it?" It was clear that Kao was nervous and concerned for Gulf, it was sweet but sadly Gulf was going to have to tell him the truth.

He sighed deeply before gathering his courage and looking Kao straight in the eyes, he deserved that much from Gulf at least. "Not at all. I let you kiss me, it was nice and didn't make me feel uncomfortable, in fact I didn't really feel anything." Gulf continued in a small voice, not wanting to sugar coat it or put it in a way that leads Kao on. "I like you Kao and I enjoyed spending time with you, but my feelings didn't seem to go beyond anything platonic and friendly all day. The kiss just confirmed it, I don't think I want to lead you on and hurt your feelings. I'm sorry, but I just don't see us becoming something more." Gulf said softly but firmly. 

Kao nodded, "I can't say I'm not disappointed but I understand. I can't force your feelings or throw a tantrum because you don't feel a certain way. It's only human and all I can do as a person is accept it. But I'll take you up on being a friend, if that's cool with you."

Gulf beamed at Kao, he was such a good person. "Yeah! I'd really like that." Kao smiled back but there was a small air of sadness around him, "If it's alright that I ask this, is there anyone else you're interested in. I'm not trying to change your mind or anything, I'm just curious."

Gulf looked down in shame, he figured he might as well tell Kao the truth, he had nothing to lose. "Honestly, I do have some sort of feelings for P'Mew, but I'm not sure where we stand and I don't know him well enough to have a deep infatuation. It's more of a small crush, and I don't even know how he feels about me." 

Kao rested his hand on Gulf's shoulder in a sign of comfort. "You should talk to him, he's really not that kind of guy, the person you saw at the bistro is so far from the Mew I know and I'm certain he had his reasons. Although that doesn't excuse his behaviour but it does make for a reason to forgive him." Gulf looked at him in appreciation, "Now, I got to go, I have a group assignment to work on."

Gulf waved goodbye to Kao as he walked him out, "I'm holding you to us hanging out again." He heard Kao laugh and give a thumbs up as a response before he was in his car and driving away. 

Gulf got back into his house and sat down in contemplation. A little while after his phone pinged and he got a text from Mew, _Are we still on for tonight's session?"_ Gulf answered with a simple _Yes_ before he got ready and headed down to their usual cafe. 

When he arrived he saw Mew was already there waiting nervously. He had a container of food not from the cafe in front of him along with his usual cup of green tea. This time it appeared he was drinking it to soothe his nerves. 

He sighed in relief when Gulf sat down in front of him. "I really didn't think you were going to show." Gulf let out a confused look, "I said I was coming so why wouldn't I?"

Mew looked up at him with a guilty expression on his face, "I thought you were still rightfully mad at me for how I acted with you last time. I cancelled our last class because I was too ashamed, I couldn't even bare to face you. I thought you'd never want anything to do with me again." He lowered his head in shame. 

Gulf felt embarrassment come rushing back at him as memories of what transpired flashed in his head. "I was never angry with you, I was hurt." He breathed. 

Mew looked up with an even more devastated and forlorn look on his face. Gulf brazenly stared him down now, "I need an explanation." Mew nodded quickly knowing Gulf deserved an explanation for the way he was treated. "It sounds like a shitty excuse and it kind of is but this is the honest truth." Gulf gestured that he was listening and for Mew to continue.

"I was just jealous. When I walked in and saw how Kao was flirting with you and that he was getting your number I could just feel my insides burn in jealousy. I know it may seem hard to believe with how businesslike I behave during our sessions but I just wanted to maintain a proper studying behaviour. I felt a need to know you and be with you from the moment I met you, the way you're so determined and sincere with everything you do. The way you're overly polite but in a cute way, how you're so attentive and caring to everything around you. I wanted to be with you but I didn't want my feelings to affect how you're learning and you're doing so well I didn't want to take that from you."

He took a deep breath, "Gulf I wanted you to finish that class and then I was going to court you and slowly get to know you romantically and less of this boring business side. i wanted to use that time to focus on something other than math without jeopardizing your grades. It was stupid and selfish of me to assume you would be single until then but I was naive and I just figured everything would go my way. That's why I just absolutely lost it when I realized that my chances were slipping away. I acted irrationally and spiteuflly and it had nothing to do with wanting to hurt you and my own messed up feelings. I desperately searched for a way to apologize to you but I could only come back to this. I though the proper way would be to just apologize to you with sincerity. It seemed like the right thing to do and I don't think you would appreciate fake gestures and gifts. You'd want something genuine."

Gulf swallowed not knowing how to process this onslaught of information. "You like me?" Gulf whispered lowly in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

Gulf looked at Mew in complete bewilderment and confusion, "You like me?" He asked in a small voice. Mew had a nervous look about him at what Gulf's reaction would be to his confession and apology but his sweet confusion was so adorable all Mew could do was smile and gaze at him.

"I say all that I said and all you got from that was that I like you." Gulf felt himself flush, embarrassment creeping over him before one single word stopped him, "Yes." He quickly looked up and saw Mew staring back at him with a serious face. 

"I do like you, I've liked you from the very first moment I saw you and then I got to know little quirks about you that made me like you on a much deeper and more intimate level. It drove me crazy to refrain from trying to be with you and again, that's probably why I acted so much worse with my jealousy. I held myself back from being with you with unrealistic expectations of thinking you would wait, not even knowing how I felt about you. Kao is a great guy and I'm sure you guys will enjoy each other. I've realized just seeing you happy is worth more." 

Gulf waved his hand in front of Mew's face suddenly since Mew had cut eye contact and was now gazing forlornly at his hands. "Phi. Look at me." He demanded, Mew looked up. "I went on a date with Kao this morning and we had a lot of fun." He could see how this was torturing Mew to listen to this while having to meet Gulf's eyes.

Gulf softened his firm tone, "I told him that I don't see us together romantically, that I like you but because I wasn't sure of your view of me I decided to try going out with him."

It was Mew's turn to look surprised. "Really?! You like me too! I feel like such an idiot now. Everything would have been so much better if I had just talked to you instead of behaving like an idiot. We both were sitting here pining for each other not knowing what they other felt. I want to kick myself." 

Gulf giggled, "Like you said, we were both idiots. There's no need to beat yourself up about it. In fact we're here anyway and Kao wasn't upset or hurt, just understanding so no harm, no foul. As for your apology, I normally wouldn't condone such behaviour and forgive it so easily but since you were sincere with me and you seem to truly feel remorse for your behaviour I don't see any plausible reason to stay mad with you." 

"That's a relief. I definitely would have felt like shit and continued drowning in self pity and self hate if you didn't and I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty. I deserved your anger, I was just so upset with myself."

Gulf reached a hand out to place on top of Mew's, "Don't be." He started to pull the hand back once Mew seemed less down on himself but Mew quickly grabbed it and flipped it palm side up before he intertwined their fingers together, resting his chin on his other hand and smiling at Gulf.

"I want to ask where we go from here but I'm pretty happy just staying right in this moment." Mew voiced out. Gulf felt himself wondering what this meant for them as well. Were they together now or were they just going to explore the beginnings of a possible relationship. 

"How about this," He suggested. "We don't call ourselves anything, let's just spend time together outside of tutoring without pressure and just see where it goes. However, I would prefer if we don't date anybody during this time until we figure it out." 

Mew nodded in agreement, "I'm okay with that. Just being with you will make me happy as it is and I have no problem not dating others. I really do just want to be with you." 

"Okay, now as much as this might seem like a mood killer and probably the most inopportune timing, I really need help with my work. I've been stuck on this one section and I'm struggling. Could we start our session?" 

"No problem," Mew laughed. "I'm sorry our I cancelled our last class." Gulf shook it off, not feeling like it was that important now that Mew was willing to help. "I also need to make it clear that whatever relationship we have is not to mess with my studies, I will still be paying you and we'll still stick to strictly learning." Gulf made it clear. 

"I'm clear on that and I would also prefer it that way." Mew agreed easily. 

They quickly worked through their time, Gulf easily picking up and fixing his mistakes once Mew pointed it out, it seeming glaringly obvious after and getting the hang of it. They worked some more on his review and by the time they finished, Gulf felt pretty confident on being able to solve whatever came on their upcoming test. 

While they packed up their belongings, Gulf leaned over to Mew and grabbed his arm easily gaining his attention. "P'Mew, since we agreed on spending time outside of class and today is a Saturday, if you're not busy and it's okay with you. Why don't you come over to my place and we can game a bit. We did talk about it before."

"I'd love that. I'm not doing anything important so I can come over no problem. Gulf jumped a bit in his seat in excitement which Mew found adorable before they headed out of the cafe and into Mew's car. 

They drove back in silence while Gulf just started out at the passing scenery with the brightest smile on his face and Mew mirroring that look but instead focusing on the road in front of him. 

When they reached to Gulf's condo, they took off their shoes and entered with Mew looking around curiously at everything. Gulf's place was warmly decorated with lots of furniture but it wasn't over the top or flashy. It felt like a comfortable place that was well loved.

There was a TV with more than one gaming console and lots of games on the stand as far as Mew could see. It was clear that Gulf spent a lot of time and money behind games, although Mew couldn't judge, he liked gaming a lot as well. He spent more money on collectibles though, he loved collecting figurines, especially One Piece. 

He sat down on the couch and waited for Gulf while Gulf went to get some plates to put the food Mew bought in. Mew had brought a container of Thai crispy pork basil when he came to the cafe to apologize to Gulf and there was more than enough for them both to eat. He had said it was to help with the apology. 

Gulf came back with two cans of sprite to go with the food and laid it out before Mew. "What kind of food do you like again P'Mew?" Gulf asked since Mew knew what his favourite food was. 

"I like Japanese food but my favourite is sushi." Mew answered. Gulf swallowed a mouthful before looking back to Mew. "Huh, we should go eat sushi together but I'll have to be extra careful. I'm allergic to seafood but I don't always react badly to everything. It varies but I do get more severe reactions to some than others." 

Mew looked horrified, "I'd rather not risk you getting an allergic reaction." Gulf looked nonchalant as he replied, "It's not so bad, like I said, my allergies vary. Are you allergic to anything Phi?" 

Mew still looked heavily concerned at Gulf's nonchalance but figured Gulf had to know what he's talking about since it was his body and his allergies, "Yeah, I have an allergy to raw shrimp. Although I'm fine with eating cooked shrimp." 

Gulf looked amused, "So we should both just definitely avoid raw shrimp." Mew gave him a look. "Yes, and I'll keep in mind your allergies and try to monitor it to see how bad they really are." Gulf chuckled. 

"Now, are you almost done eating because we have games to play and I have to warn you. I get very competitive."

Mew was ready to meet that challenge as he turned towards Gulf and saw a gleam in his eyes. 

Oh, it was on.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I cut it a bit short there at the end but I want to save angry and competitive Gulf for later, honestly competitive Mew as well. 
> 
> Addressing Gulf's allergies, he does seem to vary depending on certain foods. He's eaten the Green Curry from KFC and said it doesn't affect him although it contains shrimps. But we've seen how during filming, one time Gulf accidentally ate shrimp paste and it gave him allergies, I know his eyes had turned red and he was starting to get a reaction and Mew noticed and pulled him aside. 
> 
> Those pictures where they're both wearing dark green shirts and Gulf is laying across Mew's lap is when it happened. He also got a reaction on his hands when he peeled the shrimps/crab for Mew during filming for the special episode. I have a cousin with similar allergies, she reacts to all seafood but in smaller quantities or just randomly during some days she can eat while others she can't. 
> 
> I hope this clarifies any questions anybody might have.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make it a generic shooting game. Just imagine they're playing Free Fire but on a console instead if that helps. I don't want to get too specific or confusing for those who don't play games and I have a limited knowledge.

As Gulf booted up the game system and freely chose whatever game he wanted to play as per Mew's insistence, Mew sat there and watched him. He thought Gulf looked so mesmerizing just being able to freely look at him.

Mew had helped pack away the food and wash the dishes before they prepared to play games. Gulf finally had everything ready for them and came to sit beside Mew sitting rather close. 

Mew could feel their thighs brush against each other and their arms bracing against each other, especially with how they were holding the game controller. They selected what level they wanted to play and began. 

They decided to play online and verse other people since Gulf said it would be more fun and competitive and that they would be able to help each other out that way. 

Gulf had chosen a game that Mew wasn't overly familiar with and he was still trying to get the ropes of things which resulted in him being pretty useless and dying a lot. "Nong! Nong! What do I do here, this guy keeps cornering me and I can't shoot." 

Gulf quickly looked over at Mew before pressing buttons on his control for him to see without saying anything, completely immersed within his game. Gulf was going around shooting people like crazy. 

"This dumbass just cost me so much EP and I might die soon. He bombarded me out of nowhere. What's his name, oh there it is, stupid P'Arto." Gulf mumbled to himself. Mew could see that Gulf got really into his gaming. 

Mew's character continued to walk around and tried to shoot people by using combos Gulf showed him and it worked for a while until he was killed, unable to respawn. "Phi! What happened?!" Gulf shouted upon seeing Mew's status in the game.

Mew just shrugged not knowing what else to say, and Gulf just continued playing. Thankfully their team ended up winning since they were put on a team with a really experienced player, Gulf kept calling him P'Did. 

"P'Mew, you need to try harder. If it weren't for P'Did we would have been dead meat." Gulf reloaded the screen and they were placed in another online battle, this time P'Did was against them. "Phi if you get stuck try to watch what I'm doing and copy it krub." 

Mew followed instructions and tried his best to copy what Gulf was doing as he started to get the hang of things. He reached a crucial part where Gulf and him were cornered and they were managing to fend everyone off for the most part when Mew messed up and changed weapons accidentally switching from a gun to a knife which didn't work with the distance between him and his enemies.

It resulted in both him and Gulf dying and the inevitable loss of their team. "The hell are you doing?" Gulf exploded. "You were doing so well and then you had to go and switch to a close combat weapon when we were fighting long distance. You screwed me up with that. We lost because of you." 

Mew was aware that a lot of people got raged up when playing intense games and could be like this. He was aware that Gulf was typically soft spoken and not one to be impolite and that he shouldn't let this bother him. However, even while knowing all of this, he couldn't help the pang of hurt he felt at hearing Gulf yell at him and blame him. 

"Nong, I think you should stop right there and take some time to breathe." Mew instructed not wanting Gulf to say anything more he would regret and knowing it wasn't going to work if they have a conversation while he was angry. 

Mew's words only seemed to rile Gulf up more though, "I don't need time to breathe. I need proper support in the game. I told you to copy what I was doing and you clearly didn't listen."

Mew could feel anger rise up in himself but decided to remain quiet so as to not worsen the situation. He looked down not meeting Gulf's eyes because he knew that would most likely anger Gulf more. Staring down someone when they're angry never ends well. 

He waited quietly until he could hear Gulf shuffling around. He felt the weight of the couch lessen as Gulf got up walked over to the console turning it off. He eventually came to where Mew was and sat cross legged in front of him on the floor. 

He peered his head up at Mew and met his eyes since Mew was still looking downwards and gave Mew a pout. "Phi..." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I get too worked up when I play games. It's not okay and I need to work on it."

Mew gave him a pointed look to showcase his agreement, "I was mean and rude unnecessarily and blamed you. You told me that you don't really know how to play this game so I should have been more patient and understanding and helped you navigate the game or at least given you time to figure it out yourself. Instead I expected you to play perfectly which was unreasonable. Besides, I know that winning isn't important. We were playing together in the first place to have fun and get to know each other."  
  


He reached out and took Mew's hands in his, holding them tight. "Neither of us were having fun and I just belittled you instead of spending time with you. I promise you can scold me and do whatever you want for my misbehaviour."

Mew smiled and shook his head, "It's okay Yai Nong. As long as you're aware of your mistakes and will work on it. I don't like the way you got but I can understand why. I also know you wouldn't be rude outside of the game. I guess we can say that we've both said things we didn't mean and we need to work on a better understanding of each other."

"Krub Phi, we know better now." Gulf agreed. "Now why don't you pick a nonviolent game, maybe something with a quest and we can work together. That will be more fun, don't you think?"

Gulf gave his agreement before standing to do as Mew requested. He chose a quest game and they sat together while it loaded. They began and this time, Gulf took time to explain the basics of the game to Mew which helped him understand better. 

They played together well, "Nong Gulf, how do I escape this room?" Mew asked. Gulf looked over and saw Mew had gotten separated from him in the game and was trapped. He used his character to help break Mew out. 

The game pretty much went like that, with them following the quest and achieving the goals. They would help each other out and eventually they beat a couple of levels. They reached a difficult part in the game and decided to quit for the time being. 

"Phi, this level is really difficult and this game doesn't save partial level progress. Why don't we stop here for now." 

"Sure N'Gulf. We can play it out another day."

"For sure! It was pretty fun. Once I stopped being too aggressive." Mew chuckled at that. 

"N'Gulf, come here." Gulf came closer to Mew, pressing the sides of their bodies together and leaning in as per Mew's hand gestures. "You had rice on your face this whole time. How didn't you feel it?" 

Gulf wanted to slap himself, how did that even happen and why did Mew have to notice it. He lifted his hand to wipe it off but Mew shook his head. "Not that side." Gulf looked straight into Mew's eyes, "Then krub Phi, can you wipe it off for me."

Mew sensing an opportunity leaned in further moving his hand which was going to wipe the grain of rice from the corner of Gulf's mouth to cup his cheeks at the last moment waiting for Gulf's approval or disapproval. 

Gulf could tell what Mew wanted and leaned in the rest of the way, allowing their lips to gently press together. He slowly moved his lips against Mew's testing them. Mew suddenly moved his as well, kissing back before he pulled Gulf in even closer to him. 

Gulf wrapped his arms around Mew's neck, holding on tight and pulling Mew in as well. He could feel the slide of their lips against each other and opened his mouth to slip his tongue out against Mew's lips. Mew easily responded, opening his mouth and allowing his tongue to slide against Gulf's.

Their lips didn't separate for more than a second and stayed pressed together. They kissed like that for a while before Gulf breathily said against Mew's lips, "It's late, would you like to spend the night."

That seemed to snap Mew out of it and clear the fog that had started to gather from his brain. "N'Gulf." He rasped, "I just want to make this clear and I say this with no ill intent or to hurt you. I want to take this slowly, I'm not ready for sex yet if that's what you're thinking. However, if it's okay with you still, I wouldn't mind just spending the night."

Gulf gave a little smile surprisingly, "Don't apologize for not being ready. If you want to wait, that's perfectly fine and yes, I'd still love to have you stay. As long as I can kiss you a bit more."

Mew leaned in once again and took hold of those full and tempting lips as an answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to make this one of those stories where one or either are virgins, although there's nothing wrong with that. I just want to clarify that in this story Mew is not a virgin, that's not why he's saying no for now. He just seems like the type of person to wait until later in the relationship. So does Gulf. 
> 
> Also, this is as graphic as it will get. I don't write smut, I'm too awkward to do so.


	9. Chapter 9

Gulf was just cleaning his room a bit while Mew showered. He learned that Mew felt a need to always shower before laying on his bed, he said he was prone to acne really easily and so he always had his bed extremely clean at all times.

Gulf found it endearing and he was similar to Mew in cleanliness, just not so far as to the extent of sleeping on the floor if he was too tired to shower, like Mew has done. Mew had mentioned that if someone came and sat or laid on his bed without showering, he would immediately strip his sheets and wash them.

Gulf laughed at that, keeping it in mind in case he ever visited Mew. He would ensure not to sit on the bed without showering or at least changing his clothes. 

He had showered before Mew went in, so he was clean. His room was pretty organized but he was trying to make sure everything was in place and that Mew wouldn't find anything weird or out of place.

They had made out for a while before finally deciding to sleep with the promise of going on a date the following morning. They weren't sure what to do exactly so they figured they would plan it out the following morning. 

"Gulf, do you have any clothes to lend me, I don't want to wear my dirty clothes back." Gulf whipped his head around at the sound of Mew and felt his body burn. The room was suddenly too hot and his mouth extremely dry.

Mew was only wearing a towel around his waist, one Gulf lent him before he showered. One that was already too small, Gulf only owned the one regular sized towel since he lived alone and multiple hand towels.

He had searched like crazy for something semi decent and could only come up with a large hand towel that was about half the width of a regular towel and while it wrapped around Mew's waist, it barely covered Mew's privates. 

If Mew lifted his arms a bit and the towel raised Gulf would probably get a clear view of Mew's dick. He kind of wanted Mew to raise his hands. Gulf swallowed heavily before dragging his gaze upwards, Mew's torso still glistening with some remnants of water and his abs on full view, as well as those _pecs._

Gulf could also see his veins prominently against his hands, forearms, and neck. It was all too much, and Gulf tried to look away but he could feel his gaze slipping to those long, strong legs.

Gulf felt like he needed another shower, a _cold_ one this time. He licked his dry lips and tried to find words. "Yeah, hold on a second." 

In the midst of changing his own clothes and moving around his room, organizing here and there. He forgot that he did not get clothes for Mew and completely disregarded it. 

Thankfully, Mew was around a similar height and build as Gulf with the exception of more muscle mass, so they could easily fit into each other's clothes.

He grabbed a pair of clean, relatively new boxers -what? Sue him, he didn't keep new boxers laying around, these are all he had- and a t-shirt. He opted to grab a pair of shorts, "I'm not sure if you want the shirt and shorts, I don't really mind if you sleep with or without them. 

_But he would very much prefer without._

"Thanks, I'm good without the shorts but I'll take the t-shirt." He grabbed the clothes from Gulf and went back into the washroom to put them on. 

Gulf waited until he was done before they settled in bed next to each other. He heard Mew shuffling around before he spoke up. "Hey nong, would it be alright if I held you?" Gulf felt his insides warm up. 

He shifted to face Mew, "Yes, I'd like if you held me." Mew rolled closer to Gulf before wrapping his arms around him and they promptly fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms and body heat. 

\---

Gulf could hear his phone alarm going off and he felt like bashing it's face in, if it had a face. He reached over to turn it off and noticed Mew was also starting to stir awake. Mew tightened his hold on him before opening his eyes and smiling at Gulf.

Gulf returned the smile, loving the feeling of waking up to this man. "Good morning." Mew rasped out. 

Gulf felt himself shiver at the sound of it, "Good morning P'Mew." They both snuggled in closer as Gulf heard his alarm go off once more -he had to set multiple alarms- and turned them all off. 

"Are you ready for our date?" Mew asked him. It was truly unfair how this man could still look absolutely delectable even in the mornings right after he woke up. Gulf nodded his head into Mew's chest. 

"Let's get up then." 

Gulf groaned, "Just now." 

After a few minutes, Gulf and Mew finally got off the bed. Gulf searched around and managed to find a couple spare toothbrushes and he gave Mew one. While Mew was in the bathroom he went to make them breakfast. 

After Mew exited the washroom, he saw Gulf making food and started wandering around the kitchen to make something for them to drink. He found some teabags and made some tea for the two of them to drink. 

They ate once Gulf had finished in the bathroom. Them both being typically reserved people who appreciated quiet ate in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the morning and their food. 

Once the dishes were washed and packed, they both padded back into Gulf's room. 

"Gulf, I'll need to borrow clothes again, if that's okay with you. If not, I can go back to my place and then come pick you up." Gulf waved him off. "No, you can borrow something of mine. It's no bother."

He grabbed a pale pink shirt and some jeans and lent Mew, figuring Mew preferred coloured clothes as opposed to Gulf's black fashion. It looked damn good on Mew and Gulf seriously contemplated telling Mew to just keep it, but decided against it. 

Mew might take it the wrong way, so soon after what happened with the hoodie. 

"N'Gulf, I thought since we both enjoyed playing games we could head down to an arcade and spend some time there." Gulf felt his eyes light up and Mew could clearly see it, knowing his suggestion was a good one." 

"I'd love to go to the arcade. I promise not to get too competitive though." Mew laughed, "That's more than okay. A healthy competition is welcomed though."

"Let's get going then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to update every other day, but I happened to have a really bad period and was pretty much dying with cramps, nausea, backpain, headache and the works. So I didn't post shit.
> 
> It's over now, so I finally posted this. I'll try my best to get out the last chapter of "Read to Me" by tomorrow. We'll continue the next chapter at the arcade.


	10. Chapter 10

Gulf and Mew were enjoying the short ride to an arcade close to them. Mew was currently tapping against the steering wheel with one hand while steering with the other. Gulf was enthralled with the sight of the man. 

They pulled into the place and saw a parking spot fairly close to the entrance. While Mew easily manoeuvred the car into the spot and turned off the engine, Gulf unbuckled his seatbelt already shaking with excitement. 

To say he was ready to go inside and play some games was an understatement. He enjoyed playing games on a console or phone but this was different. It had a more personal feeling to it than regular gaming. 

He got out of the car to see Mew outside closing his door, and he quickly grabbed hold of Mew's arm while dragging him into the establishment. 

They got to the queue for tickets and decided to buy as they play, purchasing a fair amount while considering they would have to come back. It was fine with them to buy as needed since they didn't want to overdo it as well. 

They got to competitive two player games and of course skeeball was first on the list. Mew signalled the game to Gulf who jumped at the opportunity and stood at the opposite side to Mew, ready to kick his ass. 

They started off easy, the puck going back and forth in a steady rhythm between them before Mew slammed into it and sent it flying too fast for Gulf to dodge, straight into the goal. 

Gulf gritted his teeth, ready to take it up a notch. He grabbed the puck out of his goal and set it up again before slamming it straight towards Mew although Mew managed to dodge it. Gulf faked as if he was going to bounce it off the side walls and started to slide the puck in that direction and in the last minute sent it going forward and right into Mew's goal. 

He cheered feeling proud of himself. The game continued to go back and forth for a while with them scoring goals in turn before Mew won with one more goal than Gulf, reaching the amount they had previously set. 

Gulf looked up at Mew with a very scary and serious expression and Mew gulped already having experienced firsthand how competitive and angry Gulf gets before Gulf broke out into a huge grin surprising Mew. 

"That was fun Phi. Let's try something else. I need to kick your ass at something." Mew let out a breath of laughter, amused at Gulf's behaviour. He could feel his heart warm in the presence of Gulf. 

He followed after Gulf who was seated in a small and fake car set for a racing game. Gulf had already inserted tickets for the both of them and selected a two player race. He silently gestured to the other car closest to him, "Have a seat P'Mew, the game is going to start soon."

Mew easily slid into the seat, his legs a bit awkward and hanging over, he glanced towards Gulf and saw him in the same position. It wasn't too bad so Mew shrugged it off and grabbed hold of the steering wheel as the screen began to count down from ten. 

He heard a horn go off and he began pressing hard on the gas and making all the turns. He saw that Gulf was able to move around skillfully and avoid all the obstacles while he himself was struggling and bumping into almost everything. 

He kept his focus and didn't lose motivation as he tried to move around as smoothly as Gulf but was unable to. He was trying to turn his car to go the right was as he hit into an object and bounced backwards when he saw Gulf cross he finish line. 

The screen lit up in front of him with a big **LOSER** while Gulf's screen said **WINNER.** He sighed already having expected this outcome from the first lap when he realized how much he was struggling. He had enjoyed the game a considerable amount regardless, simply because he got to just move around crazily with the steering wheel, besides, half the fun of the game was just bumping into everything. 

"Whoo!" Gulf cheered, "I beat you! Let's go try something else." Gulf jabbered excitedly before exiting the small car, his legs hitting against the sides and front as he pulled them out but paid no heed to that before he grabbed Mew's hand, holding onto it and pulling him out carefully. 

Mew let himself be dragged before he wrapped his hand tighter in Gulf's hold and intertwined their fingers, loving the warmth that radiated from Gulf's hand into his. 

Neither of them noticed the foul stares they were getting.

They hopped over to an arcade machine and saw it was a fighting game. They loaded two players and each grabbed hold of their respective joysticks as the old animation style appeared and heavily pixelated guys in Karate suits jumped around. 

Gulf gripped his joystick tighter. The game began and the two of them both began pulling their joystick every which way and pressing random buttons since neither of them were familiar with the game or the fighting combos. 

They didn't mind as they both were having fun just pressing the buttons quickly and with a lot of force trying to outdo the other. Both their life bars seemed to go down rather quickly and Gulf barely won with his life almost completely gone. 

"I guess I was just a bit faster than you." Gulf giggled, knowing neither of them played with any skill or expertise.

Mew laughed along with him, stretching out his hands from being wrapped around the joystick and pressing buttons like crazy and Gulf's eyes were drawn to the man's sexy handfs. "I like this one, want to play again."

Gulf cleared his throat trying to get the image of Mew's hands out of his head -preferably on his neck- and focus on the game once more. "Yeah, load it up."

Mew proceeded to put in more tickets and select two player once again when they noticed a group of people, guys and girls alike pass them and sneer. They both opted to ignore it, not caring or realizing why.

As they played again, Mew seemed a bit more determined and smashed the buttons even harder and kept pulling and pushing at the joystick, grabbing hold of Gulf's face as his determination paid off and he won. He rubbed Gulf's cheeks with his thumbs before booping Gulf's nose with the pad of his finger as he pulled his hands back. "I won. Shall we settle this with one last game." 

Gulf answered by placing in more tickets to the machine and pressing two player. They went at it furiously for this tie breaker, pressing buttons so hard and yanking at the joystick with so much force they could have broken the machine.

Sadly for Gulf, Mew managed to kill him first. The game was awfully close as Mew's life was so depleted you could barely see the sliver remaining. Had Gulf managed to get in one last hit, Mew would have been dead. 

Mew booped at Gulf's nose again to which Gulf pretended to bite at his finger before Mew pulled it quickly away laughing. "I guess I've won more games than you so far." Gulf made a stupid face at Mew showing annoyance which wasn't really present as both of them knew before cracking a smile.

Mew once again intertwined their fingers before leading Gulf away this time. "Why don't we go and I treat you to something, as a celebration of my winning streak." Gulf was confused but went along with it. 

Before they reached whatever destination Mew was leading them, Gulf got sidetracked. He saw a small booth covered with a black cloth. It was big enough for a few people to fit inside. He saw the advertisement for whatever this was, the thing that caught his attention in the first place. 

It was a horror experience. You could go in and there would be a screen playing out as if you were trapped in this scary situation. He yanked at Mew's hand and wordlessly pointed. "P'Mew, before we celebrate your winning streak can we go in here." 

Mew looked hesitant. "I don't really like being scared or scary movies but I'll try it, for the sake of the fact that this is technically our first date." Gulf smiled appreciatively towards Mew. "Thanks Phi."

They entered the room and started the machine. They could move around some controllers and control where their screen faced, in some kind of virtual reality without the glasses, it was you looking for real. 

It was pretty calm aside from the gloomy looking landscape and the ominous music, that is until some creepy looking zombies started appearing and jumping onto their screens. Mew let out a shriek before he turned and pulled the cloth aside, exiting the place. 

Gulf followed him worriedly. "You okay?" 

Mew nodded sheepishly, looking ashamed. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just wasn't expecting that. It wasn't too bad, but I just don't like it." 

Gulf felt bad himself, "Don't feel bad Phi. It's okay that you don't like it and you shouldn't have forced yourself for me. I shouldn't have let you go in after you told me you don't like it either."

Mew gave a small smile, "How about a hug to make me feel better." 

Gulf knew Mew didn't blame him or feel forced to go in but he didn't mind giving Mew a hug. Hell, he didn't mind giving Mew infinite hugs. He quite enjoyed the feeling of Mew's strong arms wrapped around him. 

He leaned into Mew's embrace and just allowed them to stay wrapped up in each other for a while before Mew pulled back ending their hug. "Now, let's head to my original destination." Gulf easily agreed, allowing himself to be lead by Mew once again. 

He was somewhat surprised when they ended up in front of a claw game. These things really tried your patience and always ended in anger. "I know how difficult these things are to win something, but I really want to get something for you, so choose something you like." Mew pointed to the machine and all the fluffy toys inside.

Gulf pointed to a princess bunny, he could see a matching prince bunny somewhere lost in between other stuffed animals and he thought if Mew could get the princess for him, he would get the prince in return for Mew. As Mew started to play, Gulf noticed they were almost done with tickets and knew he'd need more for the claw game.

"I'm going to go buy more tickets Phi. I'll be right back." Mew nodded distractedly already focused on leading the claw towards the princess bunny. It went down and managed to get hold of the bunny but halfway to the drop box, the bunny fell and Mew let a noise of frustration fall from his lips.

Gulf giggled getting closer to the ticket booth now. He bought the tickets and returned to see Mew still struggling with the bunny. The bunny kept slipping from the claw. Gulf could see that the claw was slightly big to properly grab ahold of any of the stuffed animals, what should be a design flaw but was cleverly done to make the game exceedingly difficult for anyone to win and earn more money.

They could probably just buy the doll for less than whatever their tickets would come up to in total. "I swear the grease the claw so everything falls." Mew grumbled. Gulf laughed at that and saw that Mew managed to get the bunny in the claw's grip once again.

Mew sighed already expecting the bunny to just fall from it's grasp but gasped loudly when the bunny made it to the box. He reached his hand down in disbelief not thinking the bunny would really be there but it was and Mew jumped slightly in glee before handing Gulf the bunny.

Gulf shyly took it from Mew, "Thank you P'Mew." He leaned in close to Mew before pushing him out from in front of the game. "Now move." 

He inserted his own newly bought tickets before the claw started once again and he zoned in on the prince bunny. Mew saw what he was aiming for and let out a snort. "So you chose this bunny because you wanted a couple gift." It wasn't a question but a fact, Gulf nodded nonetheless.

He focused on the game but the claw didn't manage to pick up the bunny. It was in an awkward angle where the claw couldn't get it. 

Mew leaned in close and wrapped his arms around Gulf, reaching around him to access the joystick. He moved the claw to hit another animal down so that the bunny could fall further into the box and make it easier for the claw to grab. 

"This way you can get it. I know it seems like a waste but you'll waste more tickets trying to grab it in that position." 

"I see what you did Phi. That helps, I didn't even think of that." 

Mew rubbed his nose along Gulf's jawline. "I guess I can teach you outside of our sessions." 

Gulf groaned, leaning further into Mew's touch. "Don't bring up math on our date. We're supposed to be having fun."

Mew laughed while wrapping his hands tight around Gulf's waist. His hands could feel the softness surrounding Gulf's belly. "You have a little tummy." Mew commented while squishing it a little.

Gulf could feel himself flush in embarrassment. "Don't touch." 

Mew breathed against Gulf's neck. "Why not? I like it, it's kind of sexy. I like having that extra flesh to grab." 

Gulf shook his head in disbelief and focused back on his bunny while Mew busied himself with squishing and squeezing Gulf's belly. Gulf didn't particularly mind so he just left Mew alone. 

They enjoyed each other's presence until a hostile voice broke their bubble. "That's disgusting you faggots."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to point out that I was born and raised in Canada and we follow the British system of spelling and so certain words I spell may seem wrong but are in fact correct for me. 
> 
> I would spell it manoeuvre while the US system uses maneuver. Or if you've noticed I will add a u to certain words; favourite/favorite, colour/color. It might seem unecessary to some of you but it's what I'm used to therefore I will write a certain way. Just letting you all know. 
> 
> Also, I know I left you on a pretty bad cliffhanger and I hate when writers do that, but I see the joy in it now.


	11. Chapter 11

Gulf immediately stiffened and slowly let his hand fall off of the claw machine's joystick. A joystick was a funny word, especially since Gulf wasn't feeling any joy right at this particular moment. 

He could feel Mew running a soothing hand over his belly still, since Mew could feel the change in his body language, holding him so close. 

Mew eventually let go of his grip around Gulf's belly and turned them both around to come face to face with the ignorance they had to face, instead gripping Gulf's hand tightly in his own and pulling Gulf in as close as he could get, pressed up against Mew's side.

"I don't see how our actions affect you in any way to warrant you insulting us." Mew spoke calmly and evenly, the only sign of his aggravation being the way he clenched his jaw and grit his teeth. Gulf swallowed not quite knowing how to handle the situation. 

The guy spoke, "Don't you guys know how disgusting you look. Out in public flaunting _this_ like it's something to be proud of." Gulf could feel his anger grow, but he swallowed it back, deciding to be tactful since his anger would only seem to justify this man's insults. 

"Whatever we are, it's none of your business. We're not _flaunting_ anything, we're just enjoying ourselves like anybody else, and why should we be ashamed?" Gulf spoke keeping his tone even and calm. 

"Faggots like you have everything to be ashamed of. I don't even want you anywhere near me." Mew snickered at that, "If you really didn't want to be near us, why approach us in the first place. Seems to me like you're looking for something here."

The guy got red in the face and was unable to say anything as he was left sputtering like an idiot for a few solid seconds. "Are you trying to imply something?" He roared angrily.

Mew scoffed at his absurd behaviour. "I'm only implying that you shouldn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong. You're bothering us, we didn't do anything to you." 

"You're standing there hugging another man, of course you did something to me. I find that behaviour disgusting and you shouldn't do it in front of me."

Gulf tightened his hold on Mew's hand, not wanting this to get out of control but not wanting to just let this behaviour slide either. It wasn't okay to always be on the passive end where you just took every insult like you did something to deserve it.

"If our hugging disgusted you, we should just not hug." The man had a look of elation on his face, thinking he won, but Mew simply turned towards Gulf and cupped his face in his hands, silently looking at Gulf as if asking for permission.

Gulf subtly nodded his head giving Mew the go ahead before Mew leaned in and kissed Gulf. He didn't just peck his lips either, he sucked on Gulf's lips before flicking his tongue out and licking along Gulf's bottom lip making a show of them messily making out. 

Gulf just let himself get lost in the kiss, responding as eagerly to Mew not really giving a shit if he gave this guy now watching them a heart attack. 

Mew pulled back, wiping spit off of Gulf's mouth, Gulf doing the same for him before he turned back to the man with a smug look. "I'm sure that's better. Because as you can see sir, we don't seem to have a problem, you do. We are allowed to walk around like any other couple and display affection in whatever level we feel comfortable with. If you don't like it, it does not have anything to do with us. Your narrow mindedness is not allowing you to see around you, only straight ahead."

The man, not liking being proven wrong and having himself be told off for his behaviour, approached them in stomping steps. He stopped directly in front of them and came toe to toe with Mew, Mew standing strong and not backing down. 

He turned to Gulf, who was currently giving him a deathly glare. Gulf barely saw it coming unable to move out of the way fast enough when a fist came swinging at him, the force of it whipping his head to the side. 

He let out a cough before looking back at the scene. The man was ignorant and rude, but Gulf didn't expect him to be the violent and hostile type, especially given the fact that he used words to insult them first. Gulf encountered the violent hostile type in his younger days, they usually didn't waste time with words, preferring to get straight to beatings.

He saw the man looking proud of himself, probably for _showing_ him. He also saw Mew looking shocked and absolutely livid. This all happened in a matter of a few seconds and before Gulf knew it, he was swinging back himself and he clocked this piece of shit. Gulf was never one to just roll over and allow himself to be taken advantage of, if someone was going to hit him, he was going to hit back - _harder-._

The guy stumbled back from the weight and heft of Gulf's hit -he may look lean but he had height and power- and was unable to find his footing, falling on his ass. Mew was there in a blink, in the man's face while grabbing him by the collar. 

He had a completely enraged look on his face. Gulf put a comforting hand on his shoulder, forcing Mew to look at him. Mew immediately let go of the guy, causing him to fall on his ass once more and turned Gulf's face to the side, inspecting where he got hit. He hugged Gulf close to himself and apologised. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

Gulf kissed Mew's cheek, "It's okay. It's not your fault, but seeing as I already got him back, why don't you calm down and try not to make a bigger scene." Mew grumbed something and buried his face farther into Gulf's neck. "I want to kill him for hurting you but I also love how you knocked his sorry ass down."

It was at this point that workers from the arcade started showing up, along with security. Gulf got scared thinking security came for him and Mew tightened his hold on Gulf neutralizing the anger on his face. 

"He attacked us first-" Mew began explaining but was abruptly cut off by a petite girl wearing a worker's uniform. "I saw the whole thing, how he insulted you and attacked you and when I came to remove him, I saw him get hostile and throw a punch. I had to leave to get security, so don't worry, we know it's not your fault.

They both breathed a sigh of relief, glad they weren't going to be wrongfully accused, especially with the scene they were found in. 

The security officers escorted the shitbag out of their sight allowing them to relax and breathe peacefully once more. The same worker girl walked up to them, giving a wai. "I feel sorry you had to deal with that, and on my part what I can do is ensure that man will not be back here again since he's been banned. I am also offering an unlimited amount of tickets if you ever come back for a full day and anything else you would like to ask for." 

Mew and Gulf smiled, knowing this was part of most places policy in making sure paying customers were happy and wouldn't file complaints, but they both knew this had nothing to do with the workers or arcade, it was just a problem some people had. They were miserable and wanted to make other who were happy and flourishing miserable as well. 

"We're not mad, maybe at that guy but we know it's not your fault." Mew told the girl. 

"It's still company policy to give the free tickets, so you'll be taking that, here is the voucher to prove it when you next come." She said, handing them a voucher. Gulf took hold of it since Mew refused to remove his arms from around Gulf. 

"I'm offering you a choice to ask for whatever you want because it's terrible you have to deal with people like that." 

Mew smiled consolingly at the girl, "Again, that's not your fault. And it's okay, we don't need anything else." 

Gulf looked back at the claw machine before he spoke, "Actually, there is one thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can feel that this chapter was a little messy, but the whole situation is so that's okay. Sorry if you find it hard to follow.
> 
> Personally I struggled a lot with this chapter because it was so~ hard for me to get in the mind of shitbag. I didn't know what insults to use and every time I tried to think of something demeaning to say, I just ended up thinking of compliments. This may sound untrue, but it's true. I really struggled. I hope I was mean enough.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a couple days since the arcade incident and Gulf had not seen Mew since Mew dropped him home that night. They were planning to go on some sort of expedition after their tutoring session, alas there was still quite a while to go before Gulf finished with his class. 

He still desperately required Mew's help, but with the way Mew explained his grade had made leaps and bounds in improvements. He had moved up in percentage and was in the low to mid seventy mark now, Mew said he would surely improve much more in the time they still had, completely expecting Gulf to have a ninety percent or higher by the end of the term. 

Gulf decided he deserved a nice long bath and so, he ran water in his tub and waited for it to fill. He rarely took baths, as he found it somewhat dirty to sit in a tub of your own dirt. He usually showered first, ran the water for a bath while lounging around in his towel, then showered again after the bath just so he could ensure he was clean.

He had finished with his pre bath shower and was just drinking some water when he checked on the tub and saw it was full. Just as he turned the tap off and was moving to drop his robe, he heard his phone ring loudly. 

He moved to answer it, seeing it was from Mew. "Hello krub Phi." He could hear shuffling on the other end, as if Mew was moving around when he heard a reply, "Hello N'Gulf. Just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

"Sure, Phi. I was just about to go soak for a bath."

Gulf could hear some more movement before finally it stopped, "Sorry nong. I'll let you enjoy your bath then. I wasn't calling for anything important."

"No P'Mew, I wasn't trying to cut you off, I just wanted to say I'm going to take a bath, if it would make you uncomfortable if I stayed on the line like that."

Mew's chuckle reverberated through the phone. "That's not a problem nong."

"Okay, Phi, just give me a second. I'm going to get in the tub, but you can continue talking." 

"Alright, nong. I just finished with my classes for today and I literally just walked in my apartment. I called you on my walk up into the building." 

Gulf had hung his towel before slowly getting into the water, enjoying the feeling. He had placed his phone on the edge of the tub far enough away so that there was no risk of it falling in, putting it on speaker. 

"It sounded like you were walking." Gulf finally answered. 

"Yeah, I was. N'Gulf are you in the tub, it sounds like you're on speaker."

"Mhm. The water is nice and warm."

Mew let out a long groan. "I wouldn't mind jumping in myself."

Gulf laughed lowly. 

Mew seemed to sputter a bit in embarrassment, "I didn't mean with you, I realize how that sounded, not that I would mind being in a tub with you, it's just that I meant I wouldn't mind taking a bath myself."

Gulf smiled stupidly to himself. "I know what you mean P'Mew, but I also know that I wouldn't mind you being in the tub with me."

Mew seemed to breathe in relief. "Maybe next time."

Gulf hummed in thought, "By the way Phi, why were you calling anyways. I mean, you don't need a reason to call, I always welcome hearing from you but you sounded a bit off."

The line went silent for a bit as Mew contemplated an answer.

"Well, N'Gulf, if I'm being honest, I kind of _needed_ to hear from you. I know we'll be spending time together later and I'll be able to see you then but I- I've been feeling anxious and on edge all day and I couldn't stop myself from feeling like shit so I thought if I called you and heard from you, the feeling would disappear. And it has, it's mostly gone, I don't even know why I feel like this, I just know that I hate it."

Gulf could understand where Mew was coming from, it was completely understandable. "Phi, that's completely normal for you to feel this way. If you ever feel like talking to someone to get out of that mindset, please do call me, I'm here for you and it will never be bothersome."

"Thank you Gulf. I appreciate this, can I just listen to you speak, it's calming me down."

"Should I sing a song?"

Mew's interest seemed to peak at this. "What song?"

"Live and Learn." [Watch the second shopee live, if you don't get this on bee about's channel. Lol but basically a student asked Gulf for advice on what song to listen to in order to cheer him/her up before exams and he said this. It's a song about how you learn from your failures.]

Mew busted out into a completely unnatractive -to others but not to Gulf- laugh that lasted for a while. "N'Gulf you really know how to cheer someone up."

"Well, it's good to feel your emotions whether they're good or bad and then try to feel better. I'm not going to say you're not allowed to feel bad or that you shouldn't feel like this, you accept all your feelings and then figure out how to make it better."

Mew hummed in agreement, "You're absolutely right, it's just hard to deal with some feelings."

"And you'll learn." 

Gulf pulled the drain for the plug and watched as it slowly swirled down. 

"What's that sound?" Mew asked.

"Oh, I just pulled the drain, that's the water going down."

"You're done with your bath already."

"Yeah, the water was starting to get cold, I didn't plan to stay in for extremely long anyways."

"Okay, I'll let you get dressed now. I feel much better, thank you. See you soon."

"No problem, I'm just glad I could help. I'll be waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit later than expected. I wasn't home for much this week, I was doing some last minute errands for school and whatnot. I didn't know what exactly to put in this chapter but I decided to address anxiety, I felt so overwhelmed and upset and anxious all day yesterday until I just started crying and I want anyone who feels this way to understand it's normal to experience and is not your fault. It's something we all need to work through, and it's always better to do something together than alone. 
> 
> Also, I know it's short but I have a bit of a nagging headache, nothing major, it's just lingering but I really wanted to get a chapter out now because I won't be home tomorrow either.


	13. Chapter 13

Mew was home relaxing after talking to Gulf for a little. He was extremely satisfied and content at being able to hear Gulf's voice and just talk about innocent mundane affairs. It was amazing how much he had calmed after talking to Gulf.

He was both happy and scared at the fact that he was getting to trust and rely on Gulf. He had never really had great experiences in his past relationships as they all seemed to end poorly. He was cheated on and rejected quite a few times and that was a blow to his self esteem and confidence. 

He just wanted to get to know Gulf and go at a steady pace with him, it wasn't about being slow or quick, it was about what was comfortable for them. If he pr Gulf felt uncomfortable doing anything, they would stop and reevaluate their standing. It was why he didn't care to label them, they were currently more than friends with an understanding of being exclusive and not dating other people. 

They were practically in a relationship already but there was no need to make a vocal announcement. To the world if they asked, they were obviously close Phinong who care for each other. 

He was lounging on his bed, ready to get up and actually go to their tutoring session. He grabbed his keys and locked the door to his condo, walking down to his car.

He was going to meet Gulf at their usual cafe since it was close to Gulf's apartment and then they would go out for a bit and he would then drop Gulf back home. He got in the car and started driving, smiling brightly at the thought of Gulf.

He pulled into a parking spot and got out, walking into the cafe to meet Gulf. "Hey P'Mew." Gulf smiled and greeted Mew. "Hey, nong. Ready to get started."

Gulf nodded and gestured to his books and papers already spread out all over the table. Mew sat down and got to work helping Gulf. 

Mew was one who gained joy in knowing he was able to help someone and be of benefit to them in any way. He was the kind of person who loved to help others and care for them. It was part of what made him such a helpful tutor and why so many people came to him for help.

It was never just that when it came to Gulf. Mew never felt more joyous and proud of himself when it came to helping anybody except Gulf. He was just so willing and ready to help Gulf succeed in the world. 

Gulf had managed to capture his heart from the get go and he was beyond ecstatic to be able to get his back in return. Mew often had to force himself to focus on the equations in front of him as Gulf's cute face and sweet smile was a big distraction but he was someone who completed every task and didn't back down.

Gulf was also like that, since they started their relationship, Gulf never had a problem studying with Mew and he never let their sessions interfere with their personal life. He treated Mew as nothing more or less than a tutor during their sessions and forced Mew to accept payment. 

Mew didn't want to accept payment from Gulf as soon as feelings were confessed but Gulf insisted that Mew take payment. His logic was that since he started out as a student and he was already paying for lessons, he should continue, especially if their lessons would continue to be professional. Gulf admitted that if they were together before he needed help and Mew volunteered then he would understand not paying but their situation was different.

He was very adamant about this and Mew deciding not to be rude or insult Gulf, especially when he felt so strongly about it, accepted the money and cherished it. He wasn't too upset over it since Gulf's term was drawing to a close and he would soon stop tutoring Gulf. If Gulf needed help after that in anything, there would be no payment and it would just be Mew wanting to help Gulf, he made this clear to his nong already. 

After their time was finished and Gulf understood all the material they covered, completing a set amount of practice questions Gulf closed his book with a weary sigh and then glanced up at Mew with a little smile. "Ready to go Phi?" 

Mew grabbed Gulf's belongings and packed it up for Gulf, much to Gulf's dismay and protest but he held a hand out to block Gulf and continued to pack completely unbothered. 

When he was done, he grabbed hold of the hand Gulf was swatting and grabbing at him before he pulled Gulf up quickly in one swift move and held him close. "I'm ready." Mew breathed out, nose touching Gulf's cheek. 

Gulf let out a little cute but clearly nervous laugh, it was a high pitched _heh heh_ before holding tight onto Mew's hand and walking outside with him. When they were outside the relatively crowded and public cafe and on the less crowded streets, Mew pulled Gulf to a side of the cafe, not quite out of view of the street but still somewhat blocked from every passerby's view.

He zeroed in on Gulf's chestnut shaped lips, they were always so plump and red and he just loved how they looked, it was his favourite part of Gulf. He flickered his eyes up to see Gulf gazing deeply into his eyes, with a slightly lost and glazed over look before he glanced back down at Gulf's lips. 

Gulf's lips were parted and his breathing was getting slightly shallow, Mew licked his lips, slowly leaning in to see if Gulf would pull away due to any discomfort with their public positioning but instead was met with Gulf bringing his head forward and joining their lips together. 

It was slightly at first until Mew flicked his tongue out, tasting Gulf's lips before Gulf became more insistent and pressed their lips together more firmly, deepening their kiss. 

He wrapped one arm around Mew, his fingers interlocking around Mew's neck as one of Mew's hands wrapped around his waist, pulling their bodies flush while the other was buried in his hair, tugging ever so slightly. 

Gulf felt Mew tug his head slightly backward, angling his head up and giving Mew more power to do as he pleased, kissing Gulf like Gulf was the oxygen he so desperately needed to breath. 

They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat obnoxiously. Mew pulled away annoyed, ready to tell off whoever disrupted them while Gulf was still dazed, panting heavily, his lips parted and slick, and his eyes half shut. It was a completely erotic sight and Mew almost jumped back in ready to continue where they left off when a second _eh hem_ came through and he glanced back at the culprit. 

He was in shock at seeing Kao and he became embarrassed at being caught in such a position with Gulf, given his behaviour with his friend pursuing Gulf a while back and Gulf deciding he didn't see a future for them. Mew had apologized but he felt humiliated to hang out with Kao, he wanted to wait some time to gather his bearings before he could properly socialize with him. 

He could see Kao staring at the view Gulf was still presenting with a slightly lustful look as he bodily blocked Gulf from Kao's sight. 

He allowed Gulf to peek over his shoulder and see who it was when Gulf finally caught himself and was curious to see who left Mew standing there speechless. "Oh! Kao! I didn't see you there." Gulf let out shocked. 

Kao let out a deep and low chuckle. "Well clearly you didn't see anything, not with Mew's tongue down your throat." Gulf laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, things seemed to work out."

Mew looked between the two slightly confused, "Wait, I know I had explained on my part but how did you know Gulf liked me." Mew questioned Kao. 

Kao hummed pushing his hands into his pockets. "Well, after our little date, Gulf told me he didn't think things would work between us, especially since he had feelings for you. I understood, he also explained that he didn't know we were friends when he agreed to a date in the first place."

Mew slapped his hand onto his forehead feeling pretty stupid. "We talked a bit about that, we're kind of seeing each other now."

Kao laughed again, "I mean, that was pretty obvious, what with the heated lip lock. Just a little longer and it might have turned pornographic. I should have taken my phone out and recorded it, if I posted that, I'm sure it would go viral."

They all laughed in response to that. "Well, you're okay with this Kao. I know you guys weren't really dating but I'm sure it might feel somewhat uncomfortable and unfair for you."

Kao looked at them and gave a genuine smile, "I'll tell you what I told Gulf. He's a great guy and very attractive, but we don't know each other and weren't committed. It just didn't seem to work between us on his part and I don't know him enough to feel like we were connected. I understand you both were pining for each other before me as well. I'm happy for you both, and I'm still holding you to hanging out with me Gulf. Maybe the three of us can chill sometime, as long as you promise not to constantly be making out in front of me, and if you do, I will record it and post it."

Gulf moved from where he was still situated from behind Mew and spoke clearly facing Kao. "I'll definitely be down for hanging out and I can promise no more of whatever you just witnessed. At least not where you can see that it." Gulf cheekily added. 

Mew wrapped his hands from behind pulling Gulf against him and squeezing his tummy. "I'm glad you're not upset Kao, and I'm down to hang out whenever you can." 

Kao agreed before bidding them goodbye and going on about his day. 

Gulf squeezed the hands that were wrapped around his belly, holding onto them but not removing them. "Are you ready for our date now?" Gulf asked. 

Mew didn't answer, instead starting to walk forward while still attached to Gulf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My opinion of the whole phinong, calling someone Phi or nong doesn't necessarily mean a sibling bond. It's respect due to age differences. In Korea a younger boy would call any older male hyung, especially if they respect them. It's common where I'm from (I'm Caribbean) for you to call anyone older than you auntie/uncle or brother/sister much like these countries.   
> While Phi literally means older brother/sister and nong literally means younger brother/sister, when used lovingly by people who are not blood related, it could just be an indication of their closeness.   
> I actually feel warm when they call each other phinong because it shows how close and comfortable they are with each other. Also they say Khun phi and Yai nong, which is much more endearing.   
> Khun in Thai, from my knowledge, when used is formal and used when addressing someone of a higher status. I feel like the best way to explain would be like the use of sama in Japanese, it's an addition but it can be used when calling someone of a high social standing, or when calling someone you deeply respect, much like Khun.   
> Like in Love by Chance, when Ae called Pete Khun everytime he did something that was much like a rich person, because of his car, because of his lack of taking the bus. In 3 will be free, everyone called Shin, Khun Shin as well because they wanted to show respect to him being a mafia's son regardless of their age.   
> I'm not sure what Yai means exactly, but it's more of something cutesy and endearing like saying "My nong."
> 
> These notes are long, but I try to be somewhat informative and educational. I don't mind answering any questions I;m able to.


	14. Chapter 14

Gulf and Mew walked with their intertwined hands swinging in between them as they left Kao behind. Mew abruptly pulled Gulf in closer to himself, grabbing Gulf tightly around the waist and securing him against his own body just casually rubbing his thumb comfortingly back and forth where his hand was wrapped around the side of Gulf's waist.

His thumb ring snagged on a bit of the fabric of Gulf's clothes and he quickly pulled it away. Gulf looked towards Mew, making eye contact briefly before turning his head to the front again and watching where he was going. "Phi, I was just wondering why you wore the thumb ring if you don't mind me asking." 

Mew hummed in thought as he continued rubbing Gulf's waist being careful not to have the ring catch on the material once again, "Well, it's a bit of a comfort to me. Whenever I'm nervous or stressed I like to twist and pull it, I just play with it and move it around, it kind of distracts me and relieves some of my stress."

Gulf let out a breath, "Aow! I thought maybe you just liked wearing jewellery, I didn't think the answer would be so deep." Mew squeezed at Gulf's waist as he let out a loud laugh, a sound Gulf was becoming familiarized with. 

"Well if it makes you feel better, I do like wearing jewellery. It's why I got my ears pierced."

"I like how you look when you wear rings and earrings, and when you get all dressed up. You just tend to exude this sexy aura and I can't get enough of it."

They turned onto a street corner as they walked Mew focusing on his surroundings before he gave an answer, "I usually dress like this, wear whatever clothes, have my earrings on with my hair dyed and messy. One of my first professor's when I was an undergrad told me that I wouldn't amount to anything. Look at me now getting my PhD on the verge of becoming a professor myself."

Gulf let out a low giggle, he reached a hand out towards Mew's hair and ruffled the grey hair, "I don't understand why someone's outer appearance would dictate what type of person they are on the inside. The way a person dresses and adorns themselves isn't always a true reflection of a person's mannerisms. A person with multiple piercings and tattoos all over who drives a dangerous high powered motorbike wears all leather, can be a fantastic baker and have a great connection with kids and a person with a sweet look and a sundress and low ponytails can be the most rotten person. I know I was real stereotypical with my descriptions but that's my point, why do we associate certain pointless, harmless things that people get a bit of happiness out of with either something good or bad. It's stupid." 

Mew had attentively listened to Gulf rant and agreed with it, "I don't know babe, but I hope there are more people out there in the world with as broad a viewpoint as yours. We need that train of thought to pass through more people's heads." 

Mew spotted somewhere he wanted to go in and pulled Gulf towards it. "I love Japanese food, can we go to this restaurant yai nong or would you prefer to eat somewhere else." 

Gulf walked in synch with Mew spotting the Japanese restaurant himself. "I'm fine with that, you can enjoy your favourite." 

Mew looked at Gulf as he stopped walking. "Are you sure." 

"If eating lots of Japanese food is the price to pay to be with you, it's not something I mind paying." Gulf grinned as he looked at Mew.

They entered the restaurant and were able to freely walk to a seating area before a waiter came to take their orders. Mew had already decided on sushi, Gulf didn't even glance at the Menu. "I'll have whatever doesn't contain seafood." Gulf said to the waiter while swinging his legs back and forth under the table. 

Gulf was aware that Japanese cuisine consisted of a lot more than just raw fish and seafood but this particular restaurant catered to seafood and so he didn't want to take the risk that he would order something he was unaware of containing any kind of seafood. 

Mew waited until the waiter walked away before he looked at Gulf in concern. "N'Gulf, why did you order like that. I told you it was okay for you to pick somewhere else."

Gulf sheepishly smiled. "I'm allergic to seafood Phi. Sometimes certain seafood would cause my allergies to act up while other times it doesn't bother me, but I am allergic and I didn't want to take any risks, that's why I ordered like that."

Mew tilted his head while slightly opening his mouth in a look of utter confusion. Gulf thought he looked cute like that. "Yai nong!" Mew stressed, while looking at Gulf with a beyond bewildered look. 

"Again I ask you, why would you agree to coming here if you knew that?" Mew just couldn't understand why Gulf would want to eat here. 

"I told you P'Mew, I'm okay, I got something without seafood and that if eating lots of Japanese food and sushi is all I have to deal with when being with you, there's no problem with that."

Mew let a small smile grace his face. "You're so sweet and cute N'Gulf. It makes me feel so lucky."

Gulf grinned smugly, "Good, you should feel that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super short, shorter than usual (I purposely write them short because I do update more than once in a week) but I have been working all day yesterday and today and I'm tired. I can't promise an update as soon as I would like, probably on Sunday, I hope. We'll see when I get time. If I'm able to, I'll drop another short chapter tomorrow to add to this and then try for Sunday. 
> 
> I'm sorry about that.


	15. Chapter 15

They were enjoying their food after it arrived and Gulf had to admit although he typically didn't eat Japanese food he enjoyed it a lot. He could already tell that Mew was opening him up to trying new things. His horizons were broadening and he found it amazing, he couldn't put into words how much he enjoyed Mew's presence around him.

"What would you like to do. Should we just continue to walk around or is there anything specific you want to do?" Mew questioned while dipping his food into a sauce and spinning it around to properly coat it before popping it into his mouth and chewing. Man, he even ate and chewed in a dignified way. 

He shook his head back and forth, his bangs flopping around cutely on his head making Mew chuckle. "No, I'm fine with just walking around."

Mew reached a hand out and wiped away some food from Gulf's mouth before popping the finger into his mouth and licking it clean, he did so without thinking about it and it made Gulf blush. He had made out with this man, why did something so small and insignificant matter to him. Mew made everything look sensual.

"N'Gulf every time we've gone out it's just been the two of us doing everything spontaneously, the only time we made any plans was to the arcade."

Gulf hummed in thought, "Isn't that a good thing?" He asked while tilting his head. "I like that we can just enjoy each other's company and do whatever we feel like without any pressure to make it perfect. Besides if there's ever anything in particular either of us want to do, we could just simply ask the other for that time. I know I don't mind."  
  


Mew had just finished chewing his mouthful. "Yeah, I guess that's true. It's just enjoyable being in your presence." Mew said running a lewd gaze up and down Gulf's body before laughing, "I'm joking, I really do find it fun and stress free just being around you and I wouldn't mind you just picking anything at random, of course as long as I have no prior engagements but we'd have to choose days that work for both of us."

Gulf had just finished his food as well and pushed his plate further into the table leaning back and letting out a satisfied sigh, "That's a given. We can't just assume the other would be free for whenever we want. It's a relationship between both of us, not just one of us."

Mew leaned over and called the waiter to pay for their food. Gulf sat forward and reached a hand over and grabbed hold of Mew's arm effectively gaining his attention. "You paid last time we went out for food, would I be able to pay this time."

Mew quickly nodded allowing Gulf to lean back into his seat but keeping hold of his hand. They decided to share bills and not put the responsibility on just one of them, neither of them felt emasculated or upset to share either, it worked for them, to each their own. 

Gulf paid and they thanked the waiter before they made their way out of the restaurant. They continued to enjoy their stroll down the streets doing nothing in particular but basking in each other's presence before Gulf spotted paint ball. 

He eagerly pointed at it, "Phi can we check that place out?" Mew looked towards where Gulf was pointing and saw the paint balling place. "Yeah sure." He agreed already walking towards the place. Gulf followed behind, catching up to Mew quickly.

As soon as they entered they were pretty happy to see the place wasn't very packed, there were a few people here and there but it wasn't extremely crowded. They were glad to avoid large crowds and noise instead preferring to just spend time together quietly. 

"Do we get guns to shoot with?" Gulf asked excitedly at the prospect of playing with a paint ball gun, wanting to put his gaming skills to the test. Mew looked to him before turning back to the person at the counter, "Just give us a second please." He requested of the guy who put a hand out gesturing that it was okay. 

"Yai nong, I'll assume you've never went paint balling before." Mew said looking to Gulf for confirmation. Gulf nodded, giving Mew the affirmation he needed before he continued. "I have and I can tell you that those guns send off a ball of encapsulated paint as fast speeds and when it hits, the momentum it takes to break is a lot." 

Gulf scratched his head in slight confusion. "N'Gulf the pressure of the bullet hurts a lot. You'll probably be all bruised afterwards. I would prefer not to go through that again if you're okay with it, can we see if they have other options before deciding on that."

Gulf was slightly disappointed, "I would love to play with the guns but if you don't want to, I wouldn't force you. We can check out those other options and if I really want to, I'll come back with some friends and see how much it really does hurt." 

Mew smiled at Gulf in appreciation before he leaned in and gave Gulf a sniff kiss quickly on his cheek before pulling away and turning to the attendant at the counter once more. "Is there any non violent options?" He asked in a shy way. 

The attendant smiled, "Yes there are. If you want we can provide small balloons filled with paint, it will still give a slight sting since there needs to be a certain amount of force to pop it, but it's the same idea as water balloons, only with paint."

"That's perfect." Mew looked to Gulf, "That's okay with you." 

Gulf pulled out his wallet, "Yeah, that sounds fun. I'm paying though."

Mew whined, "You just paid for dinner." Gulf scoffed while handing the attendant the amount he asked for an hour of playing. "Yeah, the paying thing works for whatever we do that day."

"Alright then. Just don't change your mouth again when I have to pay." Gulf laughed before leaning in and nosing at the column of Mew's neck. "Sure thing sugar daddy."

Mew pushed Gulf's head away from him laughed, his neck was a bit ticklish and Gulf was being silly. He loved it all the same.

They got geared up, getting a painting coverall each and some goggles to protect their eyes. They weight and heft was less that what Mew remembered when he went paint balling before but he just assumed it was because this was less violent and therefore they didn't need loads of protection. 

They were guided to a private area since they requested a private game. The place they were in was quite small but there was lots of objects and furniture around to provide good cover when hiding. He and Gulf were guided in with blindfolds and a worker each to help them hide before they started. This way neither one of them knew where they other was and there was no advantage.

They each had a pretty decent sized bag hanging off their shoulders like a duffel bag but smaller filled with small balloons in all colours of paint. Mew was swiftly walking around trying to find Gulf and although Gulf was tall, he was quiet and good at hiding. Mew was unable to find him and it seemed Gulf was waiting for Mew to come near where he was to attack not wanting to compromise his position. 

Mew decided to make Gulf come to him. He pretended to fall from where he was, creating a big sound, "OW! SHIT!" He screamed out causing Gulf to leap out of a covered box somewhere near to him and rush over to him. Just as Gulf reached down to help Mew up, Mew faked like he was reaching back before he quickly shoved a hand into his bag and pulled out a couple balloons launching them at Gulf. 

Two popped while one which wasn't thrown with enough force bounced off of Gulf and was currently rolling around the ground. Mew laughed while pointing at Gulf. Gulf pushed Mew back to the ground. "Dirty cheater." He let out but he didn't seem mad judging by the amused look on his face. Gulf took advantage of Mew rolling around on the ground laughing at him before he launched his own attack throwing balloon after balloon at Mew. 

Mew put his hands up in defence, "Hey we were wasting time staking each other out. We only paid for an hour." 

Gulf shrugged his shoulders, "Fair enough, now let's battle it out and see who's really better." 

Mew was up on his feet in the blink of an eye. He kicked a leg out and caused Gulf to stumble gaining the upper hand and tossing balloons like firepower towards Gulf. Gulf got a fiery look in his eye, tossing back just as quickly. 

Somehow they ended up on the ground rolling on top of each other and trying to gain the upper hand as they continued throwing balloons. Mew had squished one against Gulf's right cheek while Gulf pressed a balloon to Mew's head rolling it and pressing down hard until it popped. 

They stopped laughing and still struggling against each other when they both realized they were out of ammo. 

They lay on the ground catching their breaths for a short while before they were informed that their time had finished. They went back to the changing area and took off the coveralls and goggles returning them. 

"I think we should head home now." Mew said, "We're too dirty to go anywhere else." Gulf looked down at himself grimacing. Although they wore coveralls, the paint had seeped through in some spots and dirtied their clothes and their hair and faces were covered in a rainbow of paint. 

Mew took a good look at Gulf before bending over and busting out laughing to which Gulf joined in. "We look ridiculous." Gulf said in between fits of laughter. "Home seems like a good idea. 

Mew and Gulf walked back to their starting point at the cafe enjoying the calm breeze and atmosphere. They reached the car rather quickly and Mew reached into his trunk and pulled out a couple of seat covers. He covered the seating area, but the backrest was still left uncovered. 

"Why do you just casually walk around with seat covers?" Gulf asked amused. 

"Whenever I go to the beach, I use these for any leftover water and sand, the towel only gets so much off."

Gulf gave a look to Mew like it was funny but practical. "Now what about our shirts, this only takes care of our pants."

Mew smirked and leaned in close to Gulf, "We could just take it off."

Gulf pushed Mew away, "We could just take it off and turn it inside out, the inside is cleaner than the outside and we're planning to shower either way." 

Mew took off his shirt without further prompting and turned it inside out before putting it back on. Gulf looked at him in shock, not believing Mew just pulled his shirt off in front of everyone although he had looked around first to see if there was anyone watching them and the car blocked part of them. 

He shook his head in disbelief. Mew huddled Gulf towards the car and caged him in, allowing Gulf just enough space to move his arms. "Change." Mew demanded. Gulf took off his shirt timidly before turning it inside out as Mew used his body to block Gulf from anyone's view. The possessive bastard Gulf fondly thought. He quickly pulled the shirt back on before they got into the car and Mew drove them to his apartment. 

"Would you mind spending the night?" Mew had asked on their way back.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all." Gulf said playfully wiggling his eyebrows at Mew who just chuckled in response.

When they reached Mew's apartment, they got funny looks from people in the lobby and elevator for their paint covered bodies and the fact that you could see their shirts were inside out. They laughed on their way to Mew's apartment enjoying the judgmental looks. They couldn't be bothered to care about what anyone else thought of them. 

While they entered, Mew went straight to his room, Gulf following. He pulled out some clothes for both him and Gulf to wear. "Do you want to shower first?" Mew said as he made his way to a closet where he kept extra towels. 

Gulf fidgeted a bit before deciding to just say what he was thinking, it was better than keeping it in, "Can I shower _with_ you?"

Mew pulled his shirt off so quickly and started to kick his pants off, "Hell yes you can. I'm okay with more now if you still want to." He left the implication in the air. 

Gulf bit at his bottom lip, pulling at it a bit. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind. Just not in the shower, at least not for our first time."

Mew nodded, "We can do other things in the shower and take things back to the bedroom."

Then he ran and lifted Gulf into his arms before taking a giggling armful of Gulf into the bathroom. 

Needless to say, there wasn't much sleeping over at the sleep over, it was more of a _sleep_ over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to address this yesterday. I can't remember if it was in this fic that I mentioned Gulf being allergic to sushi. If it was, I apologize for repeating that again in yesterday's chapter.
> 
> I actually feel much better today, I'm not as busy either. I got some time for myself and the writing seemed to flow better. Hopefully Sunday again. <3


	16. Chapter 16

Gulf was in school, he had just gotten his midterm results and he was proud to see an 88% average for his math class. He couldn't wait to show Mew and maybe get a little reward out of it. 

Since they had sex, they were spending more time with each other and couldn't seem to wait for every opportunity to jump on each other. Gulf smiled just thinking about it. 

They weren't going to be able to see each other until later, Mew had picked up another tutoring student and his schedule became a bit more full which meant a little less time for Gulf. Gulf wasn't mad, he knew Mew did this as his job and he had no reason to get angry. 

Besides, Mew was so sweet, he even asked Gulf if it was okay with him if he took on this student. Gulf had told him exactly that, that it was his job and never going to be a reason to get upset with him. 

Gulf decided to just take a walk around campus and see if he could get something to eat. He would go home after and get some work done so when Mew came over he could get some _work_ done. 

He quickly packed up his things and left the classroom, saying goodbye to a few of his classmates when his friend skidded to a stop in front of him just as he was exiting the classroom. 

"Hey, Gulf. I was looking for you."

"For what?" Gulf asked with a small smile resting on his lips. 

"Just haven't seen you in a while."

Gulf gestured for Bright to move out of the way so that he could pass and they walked together, "I know, I have no excuse for it either. But us having different classes makes it more difficult."

Bright nodded, "True. Are you free to hang for a bit though. I wouldn't mind playing some one on one football with you."

"Yeah, I have free time to kill. You got a ball."

Bright patted his bag which clearly had a rounded shape coming from the inside. 

They walked outside heading straight to the fields. "I was planning to eat, but since we're going to play, let's eat afterwards. Your treat." Gulf told Bright as he stretched. 

Bright pulled the ball from his bag and threw it at Gulf effectively hitting him on the head. It wasn't with a lot of force but the weight of the ball hit Gulf. He glared up at Bright who whistled and looked away as if he wasn't the one responsible for throwing the ball at Gulf. 

"Okay, fine. I'll treat you to lunch."

Bright walked closer to Gulf, "If you win."

"You're on."

Bright managed to stretch a bit himself while glancing over at Gulf. "You sure you're okay to play in those clothes?" 

Gulf looked down at himself, the white button down shirt and slacks mandatory in school. Probably not the most comfortable and definitely not the best colours to get grass stained. 

"I don't have extra clothes with me right now. I usually only pack when I know we'll play."

Bright reached into his bag pulling out a spare shorts and t-shirt, it was then that Gulf noticed Bright was wearing some himself. He was so used to seeing Bright dressed to play football he hadn't even registered the clothes. 

"Thanks man." Gulf took the offered clothes and went to hide behind the bleachers and change ensuring there were no passerby's. He wasn't even worried about people seeing him, he was more concerned with getting reported. He quickly pulled on the clothes and jogged back to Bright before placing his own clothes into his bag. 

Bright started to kick the ball back and forth between his legs before they walked to the field. They dropped the ball into the middle and stood there facing each other as they counted down together, each not trusting the other not to cheat. 

Finally when they counted down they both went running for the ball, Bright managing to get to it first. Gulf chased after him and just before Bright kicked to score, Gulf skid in front of the net and managed to stop the ball, gaining control.

He made a mad dash across the field to the other goal and Bright was hot on his trail. He managed to give a lousy kick before Bright bodied him away from the ball, but in the moment Bright was distracted, the kick was enough for the ball to slowly roll into goal territory. Just managing to make it. 

Gulf jumped and cheered for himself before he was given the ball back. Bright managed to angrily chase him and get hold of the ball this time, shooting a goal from far, his aim was good and there was no goalkeeper to stop him. 

It went in perfectly, a powerful and well placed kick sending the ball launching into the net. Gulf glowered at him, finding that a dirty move since there was no one to stop the ball while he played offense. 

Bright got hold of the ball this time and ran straight to the goal again, Gulf managed to catch up to him and right as Bright kicked the ball into the goal, Gulf was just a bit too slow to stop it and it rolled in. 

Gulf panted gesturing a time out to Bright. "How many points are we even playing to win?"

"Normally I'd say more but it's hot and I'm sweating like crazy so how about six."

Gulf snickered, "You sure that's not just because you already have more points. Why not make it three."

Bright pushed at Gulf offended.

"Okay, six it is." Gulf relented. 

They resumed their game. Gulf charging ahead this time and making a similar goal to the one Bright did before, kicking the ball and taking advantage of the defenseless goal not giving Bright a chance to run and block. Bright looked pissed off at this but Gulf just shrugged, knowing Bright couldn't say anything since he did it first. 

They continued playing until they were tied five-five. 

They were both sweating like crazy, feeling the need for a shower desperately. The ball ended up with Bright who was running as fast as he can towards the goal, Gulf was dead set on not letting him score. He ran as fast as possible and instead of going for Bright he stopped in front of the goal. 

He figured he had a better chance of blocking Bright's kick and simultaneously getting hold of the ball to play himself. He stood there, Bright having stopped in front of the goal, the ball under his foot, already knowing what Gulf had planned. 

Bright kicked the ball and Gulf flew to the left side, only Bright had faked and instead kicked the ball into the empty space on the right. 

"Yes!" Bright cheered pulling an arm around Gulf's shoulder, which was a tad bit awkward since Gulf was slightly taller. "You're paying for lunch."

"Yes, but you owe me something for hitting me on the head with the ball."

Bright leaned over to kiss Gulf's cheek wetly to which Gulf recoiled in disgust. "There, you have your payment." Bright laughed. 

Gulf pushed Bright away from him. "You're disgusting."

Bright looked at Gulf and waggled his eyebrows. "I am curious as to who you think isn't disgusting enough to do that. With the school shirt on it wasn't visible but don't think I didn't notice those hickeys all over you. They're kind of hard to miss."  
  


Gulf gasped and looked down. Bright was right, the hickeys were extremely visible. He had ensured his shirt covered it this morning, Mew had left a plethora of hickeys along the base of his neck and collarbones. It was all in clear sight with the low neck of the t-shirt Bright had lent him. 

Gulf was so stupid and forgot about them when he changed. It was whatever though, school was done so no professor could stare at him weirdly while in class. 

"I'm kind of dating someone." Gulf finally answered.

"Kind of? I don't think you let that-" Bright pointed at Gulf's neck- "happen with someone you're _kind of_ dating."

"We're dating, we just haven't made anything official. Haven't felt the need. Maybe soon, get to know each other's friends and so."

Bright nodded while he uncapped his water bottle, downing half of it before offering Gulf who gratefully accepted. 

They picked up their bags, "I'll wash and return the clothes. I would give it to you now, but I don't think you want it back." 

Bright chuckled. "That's cool man. Give it back anytime, it's an extra set I have in case of days like today where I ask unprepared people to play."

"Hey!" Gulf was offended, "I usually have a set of clothes on me, I actually took home everything recently to wash it. Regardless of being used or not, it was just sitting in my bag so I decided to wash it."

They were about to head in the direction of the cafes and small restaurants to decide on what to eat when a couple of guys showed up out of nowhere.

Bright and Gulf stopped abruptly wondering what was going on. 

"Can we help you?" 

They eyed both Bright and Gulf up, "Yeah, which one of you is dating Mew Suppasit?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully the only reason I leave cliffhangers is because it makes it easier for me to flow into the next chapter. Otherwise, I wouldn't.
> 
> Enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

Gulf put on his best resting face and furrowed his eyebrows, eyeing the guy up and down, before crossing his arms across his chest, "Who's asking?"

The guy smirked at Gulf not even slightly bothered which was surprising since Gulf was given a very intimidating face when used properly, he could be terrifying when he wanted to and he wanted to. 

"That's enough of an answer for me, it's you isn't it _tough guy."_ The way he said it made Gulf grit his teeth and fight the urge to punch the guy. he was seriously pissing him off now. 

"Yes, I'm dating Mew. What I fail to understand how that has anything to do with you and your buddies over there." He said, leaning back a bit to eye the other guys. 

"They have nothing to do with this. This is between you and me."

Gulf scoffed. "If it's really between me and you, then you wouldn't have brought your big burly friends with you. You obviously came looking for a fight, the reason is why?"

They guy mimicked Gulf's pose but instead of looking intimidating he just looked constipated. Gulf almost lost it at that but he remained composed, now was not the time to show weakness. 

"The reason is Mew. I don't know why you think he's yours but Mew is mine."

Gulf just stared blankly at the guy for a few seconds. He was starting to get the impression that he lost a few screws, or only had a few left. 

Gulf took some time to gather his thoughts, not understanding who this guy is and why he was claiming Mew.

"Last I checked, Mew wasn't seeing anybody else but me and he hasn't dated anyone for a while. So if you're an ex, it's been way too long for you to butt in now, your time has expired and if you're not an ex, why am I talking to you again?"

The guy bristled at Gulf's comments and his stupid friends stepped closer to Gulf but Bright simply looked at them, no glare, he just had dead eyes and they backed off immediately sensing the danger Bright posed for them. 

Gulf internally thanked Bright for being by his side and for helping him. There was a reason Bright was one of his closest friends, one he's remained friends with for a very long time. 

"Listen here, you little prick," Mew's _not_ ex said, "I've been trying to go out with Mew for a long time now and you don't get to just come in out of nowhere and take him away from me."

"Look." Gulf started calmly, "I'm sorry to hear that, truly. I know what it's like to go after someone with no luck and it's frustrating. There's perseverance and persistence in trying to get someone to like you depending on the situation, but after a certain point, you have to accept the person you're pursuing doesn't have interest in you like that and leave them alone. You can't force someone's feelings and they don't owe you anything simply because you've liked them for a long time. Although sometimes people experience a change of heart it doesn't always happen. And you really can't get mad that Mew was interested in someone else, because like I said, you can't force his feelings and you can't claim him as yours. That being said, we're happy being together and I would appreciate you not approaching me with hostility." 

Gulf spoke with complete compassion and understanding but it seemed that the other guy couldn't get his point because he simply reached out swinging to hit Gulf. Gulf was able to side step and avoid the punch. Before he could do anything about it and retaliate the guy was coming at him again. Gulf subtly grabbed his phone out the side pocket of his backpack where he placed it after he changed to play with Bright and tossed it to him.

Bright caught the phone getting the message. It was in moments like this that Gulf was thankful he gave his phone password to his close friends. It wasn't like he was hiding anything and his friends never took his phone without permission or snooped around. 

The guy swung again and this time Gulf reacted a bit too slowly and the edge of his jaw took a slight hit. He could feel it throb lowly in a dull pain before he grabbed hold of the guy. He swung back himself hitting the guy since he was too slow to react the way Gulf did and move out of the way. 

Gulf managed to clock his face, feeling proud. Although Gulf looked pretty skinny, he was 185 cm and was a solid weight for his height, his athleticism and light muscles helped him to hit with force.

The guy reeled from the hit before his friends got involved now, sneaking up from behind and grabbing hold of both his arms, effectively locking them behind his back and helping to hold him back. 

The guy managed to land a solid knee to Gulf's abdomen causing Gulf to cough and keel over, being held up by the grip on either of his arms. 

Bright finished doing what he was doing coming out of nowhere and kicking the guy away from Gulf before he charged and knocked him hard with a punch. The guy fell onto his ass, down for a bit before Bright grabbed hold of one of the other guys holding Gulf and yanked him away, drop kicking him. It was a really good thing that Bright took boxing classes. 

Gulf swiftly turned around loosening the hold on his other arm now that his arms weren't locked down and head butting the one remaining guy. 

At this point Mew's _not_ ex spoke up, getting back on his feet. "You little shit. You don't even deserve Mew, you seem like such a hotheaded cocky little shit. You look like a slut too, what's with all those hickeys?"  
  


"I gave them to him." A voice said out of nowhere. 

Mew came jogging up to them and stopped a few feet away as he took in the situation. Bright standing strong over one of the guys who was curled up and begging for mercy. Gulf currently gripping another by the collar, his fist a few inches away from the guy's fearful scrunched up face and his _not_ ex standing there with a snide look on his face and dirt smeared from the ground on his ass. It didn't _look_ like dirt though, Gulf thought smugly.

"Mix, why are you bothering my boyfriend." Gulf felt a slight blush on his face, they weren't officially boyfriends yet and he knew that Mew just said that because 'why are you bothering my unlabelled relationship' was a bit weird. 

Mix, Mew's _not_ ex as Gulf just learned was his name seemed to be still stunned over the comment Mew made. "That mess of hickeys, _you_ made." He said while pointing at Gulf's neck and chest area. 

Mew smirked while looking directly at Gulf, "Yes I did." He said proudly, "And might I add, if you think those are bad you should see the ones I left all over his thighs. I won't let you though, cause they're all _mine."_

Gulf swallowed nervously, feeling himself getting all hot and bothered. Although it wasn't such ideal timing to get all horny around Mew, he could save that for later. He let go of the guy's collar finally, moving towards Mew whose hand was now outstretched towards him before Mew wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him in close.

Bright gave one last dirty look at the guys before moving towards them too, standing off to the side with and uninterested look on his face. Gulf understood Bright had stayed before to ensure his safety and he was still staying because he was still waiting for his food. Gulf resolved to buying him more than one meal to thank him. 

Mix looked taken aback. "You mean you slept with this _slut?!"_

Mew clenched his jaw. "You know, it's this bigoted attitude that made me reject your advances all this time. Call Gulf a slut one more time and I'll give you a matching bruise on the other side of your face. We can call it couple marks, and yes, I know Gulf did that, I can recognize the after mark of one of his punches." Mew smiled warmly at Gulf remembering when Gulf punched that asshole in the cafe after he wouldn't stop rudely propositioning Mew. 

Mew looked back at Mix with a hardened look on his face, "Besides I don't get the use of the word slut. If someone just enjoys sleeping around, that's their business. As long as they consider their health and safety, I don't see anything negative about it. A slut would be more of a person who cheats on their partner for no good reason, and yes I say no good reason because I know every situation is different and cheating on your abusive partner who won't let you out of the relationship is one example of a good reason. So I'd suggest looking past your narrow mindset and not throwing around nasty slurs like that so easily anymore."

"Mew, you don't understand." Mix pleaded, "I love you."

Mew snorted, "You don't love me. You hardly know me, and yes I know the whole love at first sight and the fact that I shouldn't tell you about _your_ feelings. It's just that I don't believe you can truly say you love someone until you get to know both the good and the bad about them, and you don't know me. You've also never been respectful of me and my feelings in trying to ask me out. You've always been rude and bigoted, acting like I should just bend over at the first bark. You talked to me like I was worthless. Why would I ever go out with someone like that, it would take all my self respect and throw it out the window after shredding and burning it first."

Mix had started to get angry at being told off and Gulf could feel his own anger growing at hearing the way this guy disrespected and mistreated Mew.

"You _are_ mine." 

"I'm two seconds away from stabbing this guy." Gulf muttered to Mew who tightened his hold on him in silent comfort.

"Mix, I'm going to ask you to stay away from me and my boyfriend. If you bother either one of us, I'm going to go to the campus administration and inform them of you harassing me. I really didn't want to resort to doing this but if you can't stop, I guess I have no other choice."

Mix huffed out angrily like a mad bull before walking away with his two dumbass friends tailing him, Bright moved slightly facing them and they flinched, hurriedly walking away. 

Gulf waited until they were out of sight before letting out a loud and hearty laugh at Bright's behaviour. "Bright, you almost made them shit themselves."

One corner of Bright's lips quirked upwards as a little bit of life came back into his eyes at the departure of those guys. 

"Thank you for calling me Bright." Mew told Bright. "He's very stubborn and I'm scared to think of what would have happened had you not called me. Actually, it seemed like you guys pretty much had everything under control."

"We did. But please tell me more about all these hickeys that my friend has. I'm very curious to know what exactly happened to Gulf and if that's why his game was so trash today. Was it hard to move your lower body." Bright teased Gulf as they walked along the street together.

"You're such a pain in the ass."

"Seems to me like Mew's been a pain in your ass." Bright said while looking directly at Gulf with a salacious look on his face. 

Gulf pushed Bright. "I owe you one." 

"How about you treat me to the lunch you already owe me for your weak game and then we'll figure out what else I deserve." 

Mew laughed at this. "Would you be able to treat me as well?"  
  


"Of course, _boyfriend."_

Mew chuckled nervously, "I hope you didn't mind that."

"Not at all." Mew let out a sigh of relief, "that's if..." Mew seemed to tense up again, "you really meant it."

"Meant what?" Mew blurted.

Gulf sighed in exasperation. For a PhD student, Mew sure could be dumb sometimes. 

"Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, will you be my boyfriend."

"Why yes, Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong."

"Now excuse me while Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree goes and throws up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pointed out that Mew has been unknowingly bringing trouble to Gulf, so let's see if Gulf brings trouble to Mew as well.
> 
> Also, just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be starting school next week so my updating schedule might be a little wack. I don't know how often I'll be able to, but I'll still try to update twice a week. 
> 
> In other news, I have an idea for a one (maybe more but it won't be a long story) shot containing mpreg MewGulf.  
> They started this with the whole coconut belly, Mew listening to the babies (he said it's twins) and him feeling the babies kick. Gulf even went along with it in the Garnier (?) live when he told Mew the babies will kick him later.  
> I don't know why they feel the need to do this to us.


	18. Chapter 18

After the fight, Mew, Gulf, and Bright found themselves eating the food they bought on one of the campus tables spread out. Gulf and Bright were in the mood for burgers and so Mew happily agreed. 

They were sitting at one of those round tables so it was one of those everyone is sitting next to everyone situation given that there was only three of them. 

While Bright happily ate his burger, looking around them instead of at Mew of Gulf, Gulf noticed that Mew had bitten into his burger and the corner of his mouth was a bit messy with whatever it was, there was so much happening in the burger that he didn't even know. 

Gulf leaned over towards Mew, "P'Mew, there's something on your mouth." Mew could see Gulf's intentions and so he leaned in closer to Gulf as well and allowed him to wipe whatever off his mouth. 

Gulf decided to just lick it off his thumb after wiping Mew's mouth, he didn't find it gross given the fact that he has literally swapped spit with Mew. That didn't mean Bright, who chose that exact moment to look agreed. 

Bright grimaced visibly and fake gagged at them. "Gulf I've never seen you like this before, it's disgusting." 

Gulf glared at Bright, not even bothering to answer him. He continued eating in silence as Bright stared offended at the couple. "So, Phi. This is the first time we've met. I mean, Gulf has mentioned you before and said you were kind of seeing each other, well you _are_ seeing each other now since you just made it official."

"Yeah, we did." Mew said with a sappy and frankly stupid smile on his face. Bright could feel himself gagging internally. "Gulf's talked about you before. I know you guys have known each other for a long time."

Bright nodded with his mouth full.

"I'm glad Gulf has such a good friend like you. You really stood up for him back there. Honestly, that was my fault and I'm just glad you were there to help defend Gulf."

Gulf opened his mouth to intercede and quickly shut down any negative thoughts Mew was entertaining but Bright beat him to it, "Phi, you can't blame yourself for that guy's actions. It's not like you did anything wrong. He was the one obsessed with you and he was the one that attacked Gulf, not you. So don't blame yourself, besides, it's over."

Gulf could feel the smile splitting his face in half but he was just so happy that Bright and Mew were getting along and that Bright didn't blame him for what happened. That he was consoling Mew. It made his heart warm to see this happen. 

Bright turned to Gulf, "Kanawut, why haven't you introduced me to your boyfriend sooner?"

Gulf glanced to Mew before answering Bright, "Well, Vachirawit, Mew wasn't my boyfriend until just now and I didn't know when I should have introduced you guys. I wanted to introduce you and everyone else to Mew, but I was kind of waiting for a better understanding of our relationship."

Mew hummed, "N'Gulf, why not call any of your friends over to join us. I've been meaning to introduce you to my close friends as well and show them all they're missing out on."

Gulf blushed at Mew's comment, his ears and chest turning red. "It's so random to call them up now."

Bright had finished his burger and was playing with the wrapper it came in. "Nah, those losers would probably still be hanging around, you should call them."

Gulf pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to Ohm and Fluke telling them to meet him, that he wanted to introduce his boyfriend to them if they were available. 

He saw Mew was also texting his friends, and so they waited for a bit. Eventually it seemed Mew and Gulf got positive replies and so they asked Bright to hang back for a bit while all their friends met. 

It might have seemed a bit weird, to have all their friends meet up together instead of Mew meeting Gulf's friends separately and Gulf doing the same. They didn't mind and it didn't seem to pose a problem. 

Eventually Ohm and Fluke showed up together, Gulf got up and greeted them, Bright doing so as well. "Khun Phi, this is Ohm and this is P'Fluke," Gulf pointed to each person respectively, "they're close friends of mine, we usually game together." 

He turned to Mew who had also gotten out of his seat to greet them as well, "And this is P'Mew, my boyfriend."

"Hey man." Ohm greeted, "I'm going to grab some food for Fluke and me to eat." Ohm said before excusing himself and Fluke pulled up a chair and sat down. 

From the distance Gulf could see two more people heading towards them. Mew waved at them and Gulf figured those were the friends he invited. One was a tall and muscular man with a boyishly handsome face, while the other was a bit skinnier and shorter but had a very cute and handsome face. 

They greeted Mew while Gulf sat straight up in his chair feeling slightly nervous. "This is N'Gulf, my boyfriend, his friends, Bright and Fluke, and there's one more, Ohm, over there." Mew gestured. 

"Gulf, this is Tul," He pointed to the taller one, "and this is Singto." He pointed to the shorter one. Gulf stood and gave them each a wai, "Sawasdee Khrap P'Tul, P'Singto. It's nice to meet you guys."

Tul and Singto both returned the Wai, "Nice to meet you N'Gulf." Tul said as he pulled a chair for both Singto and him, "You're very cute Nong." Singto commented causing Mew to subtly glare at his friend. Gulf was totally off limits.

Ohm returned shortly after and Mew had gotten up and ordered for Tul and Singto and they were all making small talk when Gulf noticed that Mew was frequently glancing back as if he were awaiting someone else.

Gulf gave him a strange look and just let it go, engaging in conversation whenever he could. Although he wasn't the most talkative or expressive person, he felt the need to make a good impression on Mew's friends and so he pushed himself to talk more with them. 

Mew seemed to notice him struggling a bit and would jump in to help him every so often but everything seemed to be going well, when suddenly a very loud voice came out of nowhere.

"Mew, I'm starving. Buy me food."

Gulf looked up startled at the voice, as did everyone else, and he was surprised to see P'Mild walking towards their table. P'Mild was in a few classes with him, the advanced classes and they got along pretty well. They were friends, but not close enough for Gulf to have invited him to meet Mew at this time.

He was even more surprised to see Mew get out of his seat and say, "Hey Mild. What do you want, I'll get it for you." 

Gulf looked between the two and didn't say anything as they conversed before he blurted out a confused, "Mild?!" 

That was when Mild noticed him and Mew seemed confused that Gulf was acquainted with Mild as well.

"N'Gulf." Mild exclaimed pulling Gulf into a hug. Although Gulf did say they weren't very close, Mild was like this and he was easy to approach and loved to hug. Gulf stiffly returned the hug, not extremely comfortable with randomly initiated physical touch -unless of course it were from Mew- but liking Mild enough not to mind. 

"Wait, you know each other?" Mew asked, his PhD brain trying to catch up to the situation. 

"Yeah, we're in a couple classes together. "N'Gulf is my friend." Mild answered, "How do you know N'Gulf?"

Mew scratched the back of his head, slowly putting it together, Gulf had already figured out Mild must have been one of Mew's close friends for him to have invited Mild. "Gulf is the boyfriend I was talking about."

Mild made a surprised face as everyone around watched. Tul was eating and just casually listening to them, not really interested, Singto was definitely listening, Ohm and Fluke were whispering about something and Bright was just watching with dead eyes again.

"You're dating each other!"

Mew and Gulf both nodded in confirmation. Mild quickly spun on Gulf. "You're so young and attractive, and you're dating this old man?"

Mew slapped Mild's shoulder lightly, offended. "What do you mean old. Besides I'm attractive too."

"Well yeah, but N'Gulf is so innocent and young."

Bright snorted, "Innocent my ass, just take a look at his neck."

Mild then stepped back and looked at Gulf up and down. An audible gasp was heard when he spotted the extremely noticeable hickeys and the whole table burst out laughing when they noticed as well. 

Gulf pulled Bright's borrowed shirt up, trying to conceal the marks a bit but it made the bottom of his shirt rise and his tummy to peak out. Mew was not having that and so he softly pulled Gulf's shirt down again before wrapping his arms around him from behind holding him close. "Leave Yai Nong alone." He said as he nuzzled into the back of Gulf's neck.

The whole table oohed at them and started teasing them even more. Gulf was glad he was getting along with Mew's friends, that his friends were getting along with Mew, and everyone was getting along with each other, but he could already feel what a headache everyone together would be.

It still put a smile on his face and he held tight to the hands wrapped around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit chaotic, it's kind of a filler chapter to just show a bit of their relationship development so that's why. 
> 
> Enjoy anyways.


	19. Chapter 19

Gulf had reached home exhausted. It had been a few days since Mew's friends and his have met up and he was even more surprised to find that Mild and Fluke were extremely good friends as well.

He's aware that he shouldn't be that surprised given the fact that Mild was someone that interacted easily with everyone and Fluke himself was also pretty easygoing and sociable. It was just amazing to know that Mild made such easy friends and was able to just talk to everyone and get along with them.

Gulf was happy for him, it was impressive to see someone be so socially open, especially for someone a little withdrawn like himself. He wouldn't say he's socially awkward, but he did tend to find it hard to open up to someone so easily.

He was the type to wait for someone to approach him rather than initiate the conversation, but he wouldn't hesitate to answer when someone speaks to him. Sometimes people thought of him as presumptuous and full of himself because of his closed off attitude and resting face. He often looked like he thought he was better than everyone which was not true. 

He shrugged it off, no use stressing and worrying over this. He couldn't control what people thought of him, he made an effort to contribute to his society and he was what he considered a good person. People never had complaints about him -aside from when they gamed with him- so that wasn't a problem.

He lay on his couch in a completely weird looking but comfortable position. He had just thrown himself back over the arm rest of the couch, so from the knee down, it was dangling off of the couch while his thighs and butt were precariously placed on the armrest and the back of his head was buried into the couch cushions.

He sighed heavily, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't gotten a chance to see Mew since their encounter at school and for a short tutoring session which Mew had to leave for a class right after. He was missing Mew. He knew Mew was busy so he hadn't really texted either, keeping to the minimum of just asking how he was and what's going on. 

He had eaten on his way home and was just waiting now. His grades were improving continuously and he was reaching the end of his semester. Mew was proud of him and promised to treat him. 

Gulf shuddered thinking of all the different ways Mew could _treat_ him. He was more than just missing Mew, he was needy for him as well at this point. He just wanted to be able to hold Mew in his arms at the very least. 

He sent Mew a quick text of him making bedroom eyes while biting the sleeve of his shirt, pulling and stretching the material away from his teeth. It created quite the sexy view. 

He got an almost immediate response of Mew sending him a bunch of heart emojis. 

**Mew: Baby you look so sexy~**

**Gulf: Thanks P'Mew**

**Mew: I miss you**

**Gulf: I miss you too**

**Mew: I actually have some free time.**

**Mew: My classes for tomorrow were cancelled and I'm done for today**

**Gulf: Really?!**

**Gulf: Would you be able to come over?**

**Mew: Of course Tua-aeng!**

**Mew: I'm just going to shower and leave**

**Gulf: Ok**

**Gulf: See you soon**

Gulf squealed and kicked his legs against the chair ready to meet Mew. He quickly jumped up, deciding to take a quick shower himself. He was sure both their raging hormones would take over, so a shower was just safe.

He quickly finished and pulled on some clean and comfortable clothes waiting for Mew. He decided to pull his phone out and play a few rounds of his game. 

He had played for a while, levelling up a decent amount before he heard a knock.

He closed the game, springing up and eagerly opening the door for Mew. Mew greeted him with a smile and a kiss. Gulf felt their was a domestic air to it and he absolutely loved it. 

"You want to go out with me?" Mew proposed.

Gulf snickered, "I think it's a bit late to ask, we're already going out."

Mew kissed Gulf again, pressing their lips together as he spoke, slowly walking forwards with Gulf in his hands, holding Gulf up as he walked backwards and ensuring Gulf didn't fall. 

"Yai Nong, you know what I meant. Do you want to go out anywhere?" Gulf pulled Mew in and just hugged him close, enjoying his warmth and embrace. 

"Maybe later Phi. I kind of feel like just watching a movie and chilling, we still have most of the day left. It's only two in the afternoon."

They finally made it to the couch and sat down, Mew sat first before spreading his legs and pulling Gulf to sit in between them. He had to struggle a bit to rest his chin on Gulf's shoulder and see over, so Gulf scooted down, laying back a bit more so he wouldn't bother Mew. 

"I know you're probably tired though. You've had non stop classes since early this morning, you probably just got back." Mew pulled Gulf closer to him, wrapping his arms around Gulf's belly and just resting it there. 

"Yeah, but seeing you energized me all over again. I'm okay, we can still go somewhere, I just kind of feel like keeping you here and all to myself for right now."

Mew laughed at that, "Okay bii, you can choose whatever movie you want"

Gulf shook his head, "Nah, I chose the last time we watched a movie, why don't you pick."

And that's how it lead to Mew putting on _How to Train Your Dragon 3_ which albeit was a good movie, but Gulf didn't typically watch animated movies. He was getting more into anime and animated movies because of Mew recently. 

Mew badgered him to start _One Piece_ and he had enjoyed watching it, he was currently on the 157th episode. He was pretty much in the beginning stages but he knew that he wanted to enjoy what Mew enjoyed and he did actually think it was a good show.

Gulf snickered which caused Mew to startle, he was a bit immersed in the movie, the Light Fury had just appeared and Toothless was trying to dance for her attention but it was failing miserable. Gulf saw Toothless pick up a stick out of the corner of his eye as Mew spoke, "Don't laugh at his dancing. He's trying, he spent too much time with the vikings."

Gulf snickered again, "I wasn't laughing at Toothless, he's adorable. Honestly, I just found it funny how the same person who can sit here and enjoy watching this movie is also a hardcore _Game of Thrones_ fan. It's such a startling difference."

Mew jabbed Gulf in his stomach, "I'm just very open minded. I like all kinds of different genres."

They continued watching the movie in comfortable silence, Gulf remaining between Mew's legs for the entire duration. When the credits rolled and Gulf felt sad at the ending, he hadn't seen this movie before, he turned to scold Mew for making him watch this when he saw Mew silently crying.

His heart jerked in response to his boyfriends quiet sniffles and slow tear tracks. "Khun Phi? Are you okay?"

  
Mew sniffled again, "Yeah, it's just sad." Gulf nodded in understanding. 

"What can I do to make it better."

Mew looked pitifully at Gulf, "Maybe you can kiss it away."

Gulf stopped himself from smiling, Mew was crafty like a fox, and while he was very sensitive and cried easily, his sly nature had taken advantage of the situation. 

"Oh yeah?" Gulf said before turning around and pushing Mew's legs closed before he straddled Mew. He leaned in close allowing his breath to ghost over Mew's lips. He slowly kissed Mew, briefly sucking on his bottom lip, not instigating anything further before he pulled away and began kissing down Mew's jawline, further to his neck, sucking harshly. 

"Do you feel better?" Gulf asked breathily. Mew smirked.

"Yes. But you know what would make me feel _even_ better?" 

Before Gulf had a chance to respond Mew was lifting Gulf off the couch as he stood. Gulf quickly wrapped his legs around Mew's waist as he was carried to his bedroom and dropped onto his bed. 

Mew loomed over him teasingly, "This." He said before attacking Gulf. 

Gulf was always ready to make Mew feel better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few notes  
> -Yes! Mild and Fluke are friends in real life, close friends actually. Mild's mom refers to Fluke as a second son. I only recently came across this information and I was surprised but not as much as I thought I would be.  
> I mean, I was more surprised to find out Ten (NCT) and Gun Attaphan know each other, there's an old picture of them hanging out in a group of friends.  
> -For this fic, I am using Khun Phi/Yai Nong mostly, but I'll throw in Boo/Bii and Tua-aeng.   
> -We all know Mew is a bit of a softie and we love him for it. In the TEPclusive interviews, the ones filmed before workshop started, Mew was asked what movie he last watched in theatres and he responded with How to Train Your Dragon and that he cried. I did too, and I love that so much about him.   
> -I also just added in his love for other shows, and yes I find it a bit funny how he can watch completely different genres. I'm like that as well, I can watch all kinds of genres and enjoy it, other people find it weird.   
> Yes, I like to add certain parts of reality to MewGulf fics. I don't do this regularly, I just find Mew and Gulf would be okay with this (Duh, they were asked about their opinion on MewGulf fics before and Gulf said, "I have some downloaded, I haven't gotten a chance to read them yet." While Mew said, "Please recommend me good ones to read." And yes, he has read fanfics about himself, Mew read hardcore smut MewArt fanfics in the past.)
> 
> Lastly, sorry this is short, like I said, I have started school again and I won't be able to update as much. Hopefully, I can update again by this weekend.


	20. Chapter 20

Mew was over the moon ecstatic, for countless reasons. To begin with, he was in a very happy and healthy relationship with Gulf. His feelings for Gulf were tender and loving and he always enjoyed any time he got with Gulf. 

He found himself craving Gulf's presence and missing him when he's not around which was a far off thought because whenever they both got any sort of free time they would meet. Whether it was on campus just to study together or eat, at home where they could just exist and do their own things but with the added comfort of the others presence, whether they were engaging in any sort of sexual activity, whether they were out on dates, they were just always together now. 

At this point they both had belongings all over the others apartment and Mew was seriously thinking about asking Gulf to move in for a while. He did feel like it might seem somewhat rushed and too soon but he knew that if that was the case or how Gulf was feeling, he would just be honest and tell Mew.

This is what gave Mew the courage to ask him, and Gulf said yes. They hadn't officially moved in, they decided to rent an apartment closer to the school, so they were both just looking right now while waiting for their own months they already paid in advance to finish. They had both gave their landlord's prior notice as soon as they agreed to move in.

Again, Mew did think it might seem too soon to just jump into moving in after only a few months of dating, from the beginning of the semester to this very moment they had been together for about five months. Gulf had finished his math class with a 94% average, which they celebrated. They just both felt ready to move in together, hoping their relationship would continue to flourish and that this way, they didn't have to pay double the rent when they were always together. 

This was the majority of Mew's happiness and what brought a smile to his face everyday. He was so excited for their future together, which seemed so bright and enticing. Additionally to all this happiness, Mew received news that made him happy and rush towards Gulf who he knew was free right now.

They were supposed to have lunch on campus and so Mew was rushing to meet him. As soon as he reached out of breath, he saw Gulf patiently waiting for him. "Boo khrub, why are you panting so much?" 

Mew smiled and waved a piece of paper in the air as if that would explain everything. Gulf gave him a confused look, waiting for Mew to explain. Mew sat next to Gulf brimming with excitement and Gulf leaned over and kissed Mew while still looking at him confused and skeptical. 

"N'Gulf, I just got some great news." 

"Yes?"

"They offered me a teaching position. They know I'm in a PhD program so it's obviously not full time but the university offered me a teaching program for a low level class. It's quite a bit of money."

"Well, this might be a bit of an obvious question but are you going to accept?"

"Yes, I would love to. Not only is it going to be better for me to teach a group rather than one on one, I can help students from the get-go so they don't have to pay additional money for a tutor and use extra time. I'm going to ensure each of my students understands and help them along as much as I can."

Gulf nodded, "That's really good and I'm happy you're so eager about it. Do you know why they suddenly approached you about this. I mean, I'm happy for you, of course, but this just seems a bit out of the blue."

Mew pulled Gulf's chair closer to himself and rested his chin on Gulf's shoulder, looking up at him with sparkly eyes. He snuggled in closer, "Yeah, I actually asked about that myself, I was wondering too. Apparently a bunch of my students, past and present went to the school administration and recommended me to teach as well as some of my professors when they knew there was a teaching spot available. It's not uncommon for Master's students or PhD students to teach either."

Gulf ran his fingers through Mew's hair and leaned down to deliver a kiss on his forehead. "That's amazing. I only feel sorry that I wasn't part of this little organization. I didn't even know there was a teaching spot available."

Mew chuckled, soaking in Gulf's praise and attention. "That's not a problem. You didn't have to be a part of it, I didn't even know there were teaching spots available. It seems like one of the professor's organized everything based on what my students said about me and so he just asked a few other professors and students to come with. So it's not like it was easy to hear about."

"Mew, this means so much! Your professors, students, and now the administration know how hard you've worked and how well you're doing. This is just to show all the effort you've been putting in has paid off."

Mew dug his chin into Gulf's shoulder a bit. "Like you're one to talk, you're also a smarty pants."

Gulf pulled Mew's chin off of his shoulder and just held it tenderly, rubbing his thumb across Mew's cheek. "Yeah, but not in the way you are. And this is completely different."

"By the way I talked to you before I accepted, but I did go to them and tell them I'm dating a student, that I used to tutor you. Just to avoid any problems, I wasn't sure if because you attend this school or the fact that I tutored you would cause any problems."

Gulf gripped tighter on Mew's chin and pulled him in close for a kiss. "That's okay, if you need to divulge certain information about us for this that's never going to be a problem. Besides, why didn't you accept right away, you don't need my permission to jump on opportunities or for your job and funds."

Mew melted into Gulf's hand, leaning into his touch. "I know. I just wanted to talk to you about it, I respect you enough to at least tell you about these things. I also don't see why you would tell me not to accept, you're understanding and not controlling in any way. You let me do whatever I want as long as I'm happy, and I do the same for you. So why wouldn't I talk to you about it first."

"I see your point. I think we should definitely celebrate, start off first by getting lunch. I've been waiting for your arrival to get food and we can go get some now. Then you're going to go down and tell them you accepted the job as soon as possible because you don't want to wait too long. And maybe later, you can get some sort of reward."

"Reward? What kind of reward." Mew's face lit up at the prospect. 

Gulf laughed, "Out of everything I just said, it seems like all you heard was the word reward. You horndog."

"No, maybe I just want snuggles and kisses." Mew pouted.

"Okay, I'll give you all the snuggles and kisses you want."

Mew smirked, "And sex."

Gulf leaned over and pushed the side of Mew's head. He then proceeded to walk away to order his food.

"You coming?" Gulf called over his shoulder, looking at where Mew stood frozen.

"Yes Yai Nong." 

Mew would follow Gulf wherever he went. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's shorter than usual.  
> I actually wanted to skip over some unnecessary information. I wanted to do a bit of a time skip, to develop their relationship, shown in them moving in together. I kind of glazed over that talk, I didn't feel it important to delve into. They both felt ready, there was no problem or argument and it was more of a casual passing thought Mew had once that he thought about deeper and decided to ask Gulf, who was just ready.
> 
> I feel like we're drawing close to the end. I do want to hit 50k words though, so let's say I attempt ten more chapters. Ending with 30 chapters sounds good.


	21. Chapter 21

Mew was simply overjoyed at his new job prospect. He sent the word out, printing new flyers and handing them out. He decided with the added workload of school and teaching himself, he would no longer tutor. 

At least for now, he resolved to continue his tutoring so long as he was no longer teaching. Given his student status, he might only teach for one term. Although he didn't want to stop tutoring, since many students benefited from him, he planned to use his new role as a professor to spread the word and have more people opt to take his class, even as an elective. 

That way, they would be able to learn and this way, they money was no longer coming out of their wallet. They could attend the class, he had spoken to the administration office about allowing students to freely attend his class without registering either, that way, anyone could come.

He planned to make his classes as simple and easily understood as possible, while remaining interactive. He thought of this as a way of including more people and making his help more widely available. 

The additional money was a bonus. He didn't have the heart to overcharge or charge high amounts for his tutoring, so he kept his rates as low as possible, making the amount he earned less than desirable. It was enough, but the rates were low and he could only take so many students at a time given his limited time table and full schedule. He brimmed with opportunity now and was able to take on more students. 

He did have worries about students still not understanding and not getting the full attention he would normally give had it been one on one but he hoped to find a way to counter that and still have one on one sessions. He already planned to call students up randomly to just have them go over what they did or didn't understand so he could help them. It would be difficult but he would make himself manage to do it. 

He was also so touched and happy at the fact that Gulf was so proud of him and his achievements, especially since, again, more money boded well for them. It would come in handy when they moved in together. They had finally found a place and had made a down payment, money and living would be easier now since they would split the costs as well. 

They were in the process of packing their belongings. While it might have seemed easier for them both to just pack their own belongings, they decided to do everything together. Both to spend time together, and because working together made their work easier. 

They would spend one night at Gulf's apartment and pack, and then the next night at Mew's apartment to pack. They were actually pretty much close to being done and were just waiting for the approval to slowly start to move their belongings into their new place. The apartment they chose was currently vacant and so they should get the okay to start moving.

They preferred this as well, since they could work a bit more slowly and not have to make one big trip, or take an entire day to just lug everything down back and forth. This was they could start to move small amounts in slowly until the day it came for them to start living there. They had already set a date, the first of the next month. They were about halfway through the current month. 

Mew was just content and overjoyed to be able to properly live together with Gulf. It would be different than now, because although they sleep together and wake up together more often than not, this way he would be able to look everywhere and be reminded of Gulf. They would decorate together, and make the place their own. 

He was currently heading to his introduction class, it was more of a formal measure than anything else and mandatory wasn't required. He would just go in and explain what the course consisted of and introduce himself. He was slightly nervous but he was well prepared and ready for today. 

Mew rounded the corner and came to the building where his class was located in. He walked in, making his way to the room assigned to him. He was twenty minutes early, so he would have time to get comfortable and set up and not have to wait too long in order for students to start arriving.

He began to make preparations and do everything he needed to do. Eventually he was done and he sat at the front, waiting. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Gulf.

**Mew: I just finished preparing for my class.**

**Mew: People are going to start showing up soon**

**Gulf: Susu P'Mew**

**Gulf: You're going to do great**

**Mew: I hope so**

**Mew: I don't want to make things more difficult for them**

**Gulf: You won't**

**Gulf: You're a great teacher**

**Gulf: That's why you got the job**

**Mew: <3 Thank you Yai Nong**

**Mew: I would give you a kiss if you were here right now**

**Gulf: Oh yeah?**

**Gulf: Give it to me later then**

**Mew: I'll give you something, alright**

**Gulf: -_-**

**Gulf:...**

**Gulf: Pervert**

**Mew: Only for you**

**Mew: I just can't help myself around you**

**Gulf: Have you seen yourself**

**Gulf: Do you think it's any easier for me?  
**

**Gulf: I'm always tempted to jump you**

**Mew: I'd be fine with that**

**Mew: Just come and throw yourself at me whenever**

**Mew: You know I'll always catch you**

**Gulf: I know**

**Gulf: You're so strong P"Mew~**

**Mew: Yeah-**

**Mew: But I'll always be there to catch you in every way**

**Gulf: Now I want to kiss you**

**Mew: Later**

**Mew: I promise**

**Gulf: You better**

**Mew: I gotta go**

**Mew: Some students just arrived**

**Gulf: You'll do well**

**Gulf: Don't be nervous**

**Gulf: I'm always cheering you on**

**Mew: <3**

Mew turned his phone off and put it away as he looked up and saw students begin to make their way into the class. He had glanced at the time before turning off his phone and saw there was about eight minutes left before his class officially started.

He simply smiled at the students that entered and took their seats, silently waiting for more students to come to begin class.

More students filed in, and a couple minutes after class time started, he decided to start. He had given a few extra minutes before he started in case some students came late, but he didn't want to inconvenience students that were already present and waiting for a while. He was sure more students would begin to come in soon anyways. 

This wasn't the amount of students he had listed as registered in his class as compared to the students presently sitting there. 

"Hello, everyone I am Mew Suppasit. I will be your teacher for this introductory math class this semester. I hope to do my best to help each of you succeed, and I hope you will all enjoy my class."

\---

The class went well, many students were attentive and interested as Mew tried his best to make it interesting and allowed students to introduce themselves and answer questions. He through random games into it and got them involved. As a student himself, he used that mindset to try and help himself figure out what form of teaching would be the best to keep everyone engaged and invested and so far his tactics seemed to be working. 

He was sitting down, class had dragged on a little later than it was supposed to. He had offered the option for students who wanted to stay back and ask questions and so he waited until everyone asked what they wanted to, answering each question patiently, until the last person had filed outside of the room. 

It was about half an hour after his class finished and he was just about ready to pack up and leave when movement in his peripheral vision caught his eye. He glanced up thinking a student had come back to retrieve something they forgot, or maybe to ask him a question. 

He was surprised to see a familiar thick head of hair peep from the side of the door before Gulf's smiling face came into view. Mew laughed at his antics, before Gulf properly walked into the door, moving through aisles and seats to make his way to Mew. 

"Hey, just checking to see I wasn't interrupting your lesson." Gulf said, pulling Mew's chair out from behind his desk, swiveling it towards him and sitting astride Mew's lap. 

"Class ended a while ago, I was about to head out, come meet you actually."

Gulf smiled and leaned in, puckering his already puckered out lips. Lips that were beautifully shaped, tasty and amazing to kiss. Mew knew that Gulf was asking for the kiss he had promised earlier when they were texting. 

He leaned in himself and kissed Gulf. He deepened the kiss but didn't let it last long. 

He pulled away and just hugged Gulf. Eventually Gulf leaned back a little and looked at Mew. 

Mew gave Gulf a rather skeptical look noticing the naughty look Gulf had on his face. By this point, Mew knew that Gulf was up to something and so he was worried. 

Gulf laid one hand on Mew's shoulder while the other fiddled with his shirt collar. "So professor... Anything you would like to teach me?"

He had put on a bit of a sweet tone, nothing too drastic, Gulf wasn't the type to put on airs or act overly sweet, but he was speaking with a playful tone. Mew played along, "There's a lot I'd like to teach you."

"Like what?"

Mew gently pushed at Gulf, indicating he wanted Gulf off his lap. Gulf complied and stood, before Mew gestured to the inside of his desk, implying what he wanted. It seemed Gulf got the message when he kneeled down and crawled into the small space. It was a bit difficult given his 185 cm height but he managed to fit and pull Mew in. 

As Gulf proceeded to suck Mew off, Mew groaned, tightly gripping Gulf's hair. "I've had fantasies about this for so long."

Just as he was losing himself to the feeling, he heard steps resounding on the floor. He snapped open his eyes that he hadn't even noticed were closed and quickly loosened his grip on Gulf's hair. 

He could feel Gulf freeze and stall and moments. Mew jumped a bit when he noticed a fellow professor enter. 

"Mew, how was your first class?"

"Professor Tay! It went really well." Mew said in a bit of a panicked tone, his voice breathy.

Gulf seemed to jolt knowing there was someone there, and since he had already barely fit, his head smacked hard against the top of the desk, creating a loud sound.

"Are you okay?" Professort Tay asked worriedly, gazing at Mew who had become red in the face and extremely embarrassed.

He hear Gulf let out a wince, which made Tay narrow his eyes suspiciously since he was looking straight at Mew in concern and that sound most definitely did _not_ come out of Mew's mouth. 

"What is going on?" Tay questioned, moving closer to check. 

Mew could feel Gulf's hurried movements as he tucked Mew back into his pants and zipped him up. Mew winced, scared since Gulf almost let the zipper catch on his dick, but thankfully it hadn't. He could feel Gulf moving about more, his elbows bumping into Mew's thighs and knees. 

Mew assumed Gulf was wiping his mouth and trying to look better. 

Thankfully Gulf was quick with what he was doing and by the time Tay got close enough to pull Mew's chair out, Mew was fully covered despite his obvious erection sticking out from the front of his jeans and Gulf looked pretty presentable aside from his sheepish smile and flush on his face. 

Tay looked between Mew and Gulf with an astonished look, "I-" before he sighed deeply. 

Gulf slowly moved from under the table and stood with his head low, not having the ability to look Tay in the eye. 

"I really hope this isn't one of your students Mew." Tay said disappointed. 

Mew felt shame fill him, he didn't want Tay to think poorly of him. Tay was someone he got to know upon accepting the job and he was around Mew's age, they had started to bond and Mew felt sure in their developing friendship. 

"No, he's not my student. Gulf is my boyfriend."

Tay turned to meet Gulf's eyes, which Gulf was still refusing to do. "So, not your student?" Tay still sounded like he was in disbelief. 

"No! I mean, I used to tutor him, but I'm not anymore and he's been my boyfriend for a while. The school knows about our relationship already. 

Tay nodded before he stuck one hand out in front of him to Gulf. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tay Tawan, a professor at the University. I've been working with Mew."

Gulf finally looked up and managed to gather some semblance of self respect. "Nice to meet you too, despite these um- circumstances." Gulf winced. "I would shake your hand, but I probably shouldn't" Gulf managed to get out while glancing down at Tay's outstretched hand. 

Tay's eyes widened as he seemed to understand what Gulf was trying to say, quickly retracting his hand. "Yeah, alright. I'm going to go. I just wanted to see how your first day went Mew. I would recommend maybe keeping certain activities at home, anyone could walk in at any time in these classrooms. Although I'm sure there's a sort of thrill. 

Mew widened his eyes and looked down, not really knowing what to feel. "Yeah, that would be better. I appreciate that you came to check on me and my first day went really well."

Tay smiled at them both before making his way towards the door. "Sorry about before, and I really did enjoy meeting you Gulf. I hope to get to know you a bit better some other time." 

The door soon closed and Mew and Gulf both released breaths they were holding. 

"Well, he seems pretty nice." Gulf said in a quiet voice.

"He is." Mew answered. 

They finally looked at each other and burst out laughing. Gulf wiped tears from his eyes. "I was so scared, I wanted to shit myself. I'm so glad it was not anybody else. Imagine some sixty year old professor catching us, they would probably have a heart attack."

Mew laughed standing up. Gulf pointed at Mew's crotch, "Sooo- should I still take care of that?" 

Mew held his packed bag out in front of his crotch to disguise his erection. "Yes please. But let's head to the car, don't want to take the risk of anyone else walking in again."

Gulf nodded and agreed and so they walked out, Mew's free hand holding onto Gulf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, doing a few time skips and glossing over certain unnecessary parts. I just wanted to include that end scene because I thought it would be funny.   
> I chose Tay because his awkward and cute self seemed to fit the role. I don't actually know if Tay is friends or acquainted with either Mew or Gulf, but Mew is friends with so many fellow BL actors, I wouldn't even be surprised. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. An update coming this weekend hopefully. I can't make any promises on whether it will be Friday, Saturday or Sunday. 
> 
> Also, just wondering if anyone of you is losing interest in my story or find that I deviated from the storyline. I'm just kind of having fun with it right now. 
> 
> And for anyone wondering, I'll probably add a new story onto my Mpreg series once this fic is done. I would like to do it sooner, but with school and trying to update this twice a week, that probably won't happen.


	22. Chapter 22

Mew had stayed the night over by Gulf's while they packed up the last of his belongings. Mew's house was pretty much packed, aside from the essentials he used day-to-day, which happened to be in a bag sitting on Gulf's nightstand right now. 

They had decided to just spend the days out in Gulf's condo since they had gotten the go ahead to start taking in their boxes and leaving it inside their new place for the time being. They were given a designated spot as the owner's still had some things to do with the place before their official move in date. 

Since Mew was done, they would empty his place out first while staying at Gulf's and then eventually empty Gulf's place out as well. Typically Mew would find moving stressful, but with the steady pace and organized way they worked and the fact that it wasn't him alone, it made the whole experience easier and more enjoyable.

Mew stretched lazily on the bed, feeling Gulf stir and move closer to his body snuggling in for warmth before he settled back down again. Mew looked down at Gulf lovingly, Gulf was just so precious and cute. And very much like a grumpy cat in the mornings, a grumpy cat that Mew loved to shower in kisses and cuddles.

He wrapped the arm currently being used as Gulf's resting place further onto his body and pulled Gulf up onto his shoulder more, soothingly rubbing his side while his free arm -the one not feeling numb with a lack of circulation- to smooth Gulf's bed hair down and just run his fingers through it. 

He wanted to slip out of bed and get some work done, but he was quite aware of how much grumpier Gulf could be in the morning if he woke up and Mew wasn't in bed with him. So he did get off the bed, slowly, rubbing his arm to try and gain feeling in it, wincing at the pins and needles he felt. 

He walked over to his bag and pulled out his research paper, ready to get some work done. He did want to brush and use the bathroom, so he took what he needed from his bag, tossing it onto the nightstand near the bed and heading to the bathroom.

He hurried not wanting to leave Gulf alone for too long. When he entered the room once more, he grabbed his paper and laptop sitting up on the bed, feeling Gulf move towards him one more and press his face against Mew's hip and waist before his arm moved and wrapper around one of Mew's legs, attaching himself like a Koala and wrapping his own legs around it. 

Mew snickered, pulling out his phone and taking a picture of Gulf, knowing Gulf wasn't typically clingy, Mew was. Gulf just let Mew do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, allowing all the random and constant hugs as well as all the sniff kisses. He knew Gulf would vehemently deny doing this when Mew showed him, probably going to claim that Mew did as he pleased with his sleeping body and then took this falsified picture.

But they were both aware that Gulf could become as clingy as Mew was when he was sleepy, tired, or sleeping. 

He eventually turned back towards his work and got quite a bit done, satisfied with himself before he felt Gulf finally stir, his breathing pattern changing enough for Mew to know Gulf was actually waking up this time. 

Gulf groaned, clinging tighter to Mew's leg before he slowly cracked an eye open, looking up at Mew and frowning. "If you were going to have your crotch in such close proximity to my face, it should have at least been for a different reason." 

Mew laughed knowing Gulf was just mad that Mew wasn't laying beside him, instead sitting up. He lightly rubbed Gulf's head, messing his hair up more. "I didn't want to leave my sleeping innocent baby all alone but I did want to get some work done. Besides, it seems like you were fine hugging the lower half of my body."

Gulf frowned and finally became aware of the position he was in, Mew's leg firmly trapped between both of Gulf's and Gulf's arms hugging his -admittedly sexy and toned- thighs. He hugged Mew tighter in what Mew thought of as some sort of defiance, "I want a kiss, but you're too far." He said pouting. 

Mew internally cooed, leaning down to kiss Gulf, it was slow and soft and didn't last very long. Gulf breathed against Mew's lips, "You brushed."

Mew pulled back a bit laughing, "You didn't."

Gulf huffed, finally loosening his grip on Mew's leg to stretch, seemingly ready to wake up. "I bet you already ate too."

Mew leaned down, pressing a firm kiss onto Gulf's lips, "No I didn't. I wanted to wait and eat together with you." Gulf finally beamed at Mew, taking his breath away. Gulf looked so adorable no matter the circumstance. 

"How long have you been up." Gulf asked while sitting up, dropping his hands onto the bed and leaning his head onto Mew's shoulder, looking up at him all wide eyed and scrumptious. 

"About two hours, I got a lot of work done actually." Gulf hummed, smiling at Mew in a way that told Mew, Gulf was proud of him. 

"Now I feel bad. You were up for so long and didn't eat because of me." He nuzzled his face into Mew's neck, dropping a few kisses here and there. 

"What's up with you? You're not usually the one to initiate so much affection like this? I mean, I'm not complaining, just curious." Mew shifted a bit, gently moving Gulf's head more onto his shoulder so he could turn enough to make proper eye contact. 

Gulf shrugged, "I just feel so light and happy knowing every morning will be like this from now on. I can't wait." He continued to nuzzle and kiss at Mew's neck and shoulder, slowly riling Mew up when he started to leave small nips here and there.

Mew shuddered gently lifting Gulf's head from his shoulder, making Gulf face him instead as he cupped his cheek tenderly. "Stop right there before we don't leave this bed, I have plans for us today. Now, get your cute ass into the bathroom and hurry up. I'm hungry."

Gulf laughed, carefully manoeuvring his body over Mew, cautious of his laptop. He was halfway across, straddling Mew's lower thighs when he smirked at Mew, "You sure you're not hungry for something else?"

Mew placed his laptop and paper beside him, gripping onto each side of Gulf's hips and leaning in slowly before he lifted Gulf off his lap and pushed him to stand on the floor. "Yes, I'm sure. I want food."

Gulf glared at him, sticking his tongue out playfully before he sauntered off to the bathroom. Mew did check his ass out as he went, before shaking his head fondly and continuing on with his work. 

Eventually Gulf came out of the bathroom, after showering and cleaning up. "I'll make breakfast, you just continue your research, my PhD Engineering boyfriend."

Mew smiled thankfully at Gulf, appreciating his sentiment. "That would be great, thank you bii." Gulf blew a kiss to him before closing their bedroom door and heading into the kitchen. 

Mew finished the portion of work he had to get done by the end of the month, which was about a week away. Feeling proud of himself for being able to get through as much as he did, working efficiently, grateful for his boyfriend's endless support as well.

He got out of the bed, stretching all the kinks out of his back before heading into the kitchen to see Gulf turning off the stove. He backhugged Gulf, kissing along his neck, effectively making Gulf giggle before Gulf pulled his hands off and turned around, still holding his right hand, leading him to the table.

They ate peacefully, Mew pulling Gulf down onto his lap, not allowing him to sit on the other chair. Eating by themselves and occasionally feeding the other a mouthful or two, just enjoying the ambiance. 

"This is delicious N'Gulf. Thank you for making breakfast." Mew said, rubbing Gulf's thighs and humming while chewing contentedly.

Gulf finished chewing before he spoke. "You don't have to thank me Phi, this is something normal and small. I love being able to take care of you as well as you take care of me too."

Mew smiled, feeling lucky to have this man in his arms. "It might seem like a simple task, but you did it to give me time to work and to love and appreciate me. As small as an action may seem, I'm always going to be grateful for it. I never want to take advantage of you."

Gulf turned a bit in Mew's lap, rubbing his cheek and feeling slight stubble as Mew hadn't shaved. "Khun Phi, you take care of me so well. You're always there for me, doing things to help me and make me more comfortable. You constantly help me with schoolwork when I get stuck, -and I don't pay for it anymore- you shower me with attention and affection although I don't always do it back, you always make sure I'm feeling okay and you notice the slightest change in my moods, you drive me around a lot since I don't have my own car, and you're just so amazing. If I can get the chance to show you even a fraction of the care I receive, I will."

Mew kissed Gulf, pouring his heart into this, "Tua-aeng, you give everything I give back and more. Don't undersell yourself, you always make me feel loved and appreciated as well. I know you're not the most touchy person, but you allow me and you do it back to me, that shows a lot in and of itself. You can tell how I feel from a single glance and you always try to make me feel happy, not to mention that whatever I ask from you, the answer is always yes. Besides, I love driving you around and I love knowing that I can help you with your schoolwork, and you know damn well that I told you to stop paying me, you insisted." Mew pinched Gulf's thigh lightly because of that little dig he threw. 

Gulf laughed allowing Mew to hug and kiss him to his heart's content.

"By the way P'Mew, you mentioned having plans earlier. What plans?" Gulf was wondering for a while, but he figured it was just a little date or outing. 

"Oh, well we won't go if you don't want to go today, I was more planning to ask. We've been dating for a while and we're moving in together, I was just wondering if you want to come to my parent's house with me today. My mom called and asked me to come visit and I figured now was as good a time as any to introduce you to my family. But only if you want to, I don't want to just spring this on you suddenly."

Gulf pushed Mew's head, "Of course P'Mew. I was actually thinking about when I should introduce you to my family as well. We waited a bit too long to even do so at this point, so I'm more than ready to meet your family. I am just a little nervous too."

Mew smiled, "You don't have to be nervous. My dad is a bit serious but my mom and N'Jom are very sweet and welcoming. They'll love you, all they want to know is if you make me happy, I have told them I'm dating someone and you more definitely make me happy." 

"Mmm, my parents know I'm dating someone too, my dad was a bit ready to sit you down and talk to you. I am excited to meet your parents a bit, especially P'Jom, you're always talking about your amazing sister."

"Jom is an awesome sister, she might complain about me though. Just don't get too close with her, I'm afraid she'll turn you against me."

Gulf laughed. Mew widened his eyes, "Oh yes, there's someone in particular that I'm very excited for you to meet."

Gulf furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, from what he knew, it was just Mew, his sister and his parents. "Who?"

"Chopper. I've been dying for you to meet him."

Gulf felt further agitated, but he trusted his boyfriend. "Who's Chopper."

"My dog, he's a sweet little Pomeranian. He stays with my parents for now though, although if our new condo allows pets and you're okay with it, we can bring him home with us."

"I wouldn't mind. I love dogs, you remember Pocky right?"

Mew looked deep in thought for a second. "Yes, Pocky was your pet dog that died." Gulf laughed at the sad look Mew had, he loved Pocky and missed him, but Mew had never even met the dog but being the sap he was, he was still saddened by his death.

Gulf cooed and kissed Mew, "It's okay."

Mew embraced the attention before he cleared his throat. "Alright, since we're both going, let's get ready. I want to head there early."

Gulf got off Mew's lap, "No problem." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to update on the latest date I gave lol.
> 
> Gulf had a dog named Pocky, but he died. Now he just has Juu although he's been asking his mom for a dog lately, but his family likes cats better so they haven't given permission yet.
> 
> Next chapter we meet the Jongcheveevat family and then the following chapter will be the Traipipattanapong family.


	23. Chapter 23

Mew was currently driving them to his parents house, after Gulf left to get ready he called his parents and informed them he was bringing his boyfriend to meet them. His mom assured him, everything was fine and they would all be home so his timing couldn't have been better. 

Gulf had insisted they carry something for his parents, he thought it would be fine for Mew to show up empty handed but Gulf was taught to bring something to other people's houses and he especially wanted to make a good impression and be mannerly with Mew's parents.

They stopped off somewhere close to Mew's house and Gulf got out the car. He quickly spotted a small flower shop and pointed towards it, this was the reason he made Mew stop here in the first place.

He headed to the stand and ordered some roses for Mew's mother to have. Mew came and stood behind Gulf, holding his hips tightly and simply leaning his head against Gulf's shoulder while he waited. 

The florist looked up at them and smiled a genuine smile, "Is there any specific amount of roses that you would like?" Gulf looked at her and thought for a second, he wasn't sure, he didn't really know what seemed like a good number but he did want to get a decent amount. 

He looked at the florist, "What number do you think I should get?"

The florist looked between Mew and Gulf before she seemed to get an idea. "Hmm. How about nine roses?"

Gulf was about to answer in the affirmative, "Ye-" before he got cut off by Mew letting out a boisterous laughter. He elbowed Mew in an effort to get him to stop laughing. "What's wrong with you?" He questioned his boyfriend's weird behaviour.

"Nine roses are a symbol of eternal love. I don't think nine is such a good number to get for my mom. How about ten." He gestured to the florist who nodded and began preparing a bouquet of ten roses. 

Gulf looked at Mew, "So what does ten roses mean?" He was curious now and wanted to know why Mew had chosen ten as a good number.

"It's a way to tell someone they're perfect. I mean roses in general signify love and affection no matter the number but the most appropriate number to give your boyfriend's mother would probably be ten." 

Gulf smiled at Mew and squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm sure your mom really is perfect. She raised you and you're such an incredible person, she must be amazing."

Mew squeezed Gulf's hand back while the florist continued to buzz around the shop and subtly smile at their cute antics as she worked. She told them it might take another fifteen minutes or so and Gulf decided to get something else in the meanwhile.

"Would we be able to walk around and come back to collect the flowers?" 

She nodded, "Yeah, that's no problem."

So Mew and Gulf began walking around, there were a few shops located in this area for them to explore when Gulf spotted a bakery after a couple minutes of walking. "Look, there's a bakery, we could get a cake over there."

Mew held his hand and they walked over to the bakery entering and hearing the little bell on the top of the door chime, signalling to the staff of their arrival.

The cakes and desserts on display were extremely pretty and well decorated. Gulf wasn't really one for sweets but he knew Mew loved anything sweet and he stated that his family did as well so Gulf figured getting a cake would be a safe choice. 

They looked around for a while, "Hey P'Mew, why don't you choose something they would like. You would know better than me." Mew nodded before he spotted a kind of strawberry parfait in a cake form. Mew did love strawberries. 

"Is there any way I could get a sample to taste." Gulf hoped the staff wouldn't be offended and take it personally. He completely understood why Mew would be cautious. Not to say the bakery looked bad, but he wanted to ensure the cake would be fitting for his parents and sister's taste.

The staff looked up at Mew when he talked following his finger to see where exactly he was pointing at. "You can get a sample, but our samples aren't free."

"How much is it?" Mew asked already pulling out his wallet. The staff told him the amount, it was pretty cheap and reasonable for a sample piece. She quickly handed it to him after he paid and Mew took a bite out of the sizeable piece and moaned lightly in contentment. "It's good. Do you want to taste Yai Nong."

Gulf moved to tell Mew no, since he really wasn't up for sweets and strawberries but before he could Mew scooped up a small piece and held it in front of Gulf's mouth, waiting. Mew had taken a very small bite of mostly cake without the frosting and strawberry since he was aware of Gulf's tastes and so Gulf ate what was given to him with a smile and how caring and considerate Mew was even with the smallest things. 

He hummed, it was good, but he wouldn't want more. "Yeah, I think we should get this one. How about you?"

Mew nodded with his mouth full, finishing up the sample piece, "Yeah, I think this one is the right call. Could you wrap this up please." Mew requested the staff who hurried to take the said cake out and box it for them before ringing it up. Gulf insisted and paid for it, since he wanted to be the one to gift Mew's parents this. Mew shrugged and allowed his stubborn boyfriend to do as he pleased. 

They walked out, Mew holding the box carefully in one hand while the other was holding Gulf. Gulf struggled to try and grab the bag for Mew who simply tutted at him and held the bag farther out of his reach. Being taller than Mew should have been an advantage but Gulf was still unable to snatch the bag from Mew and Mew often got the best of him. 

"Ugh fine you big cheeseball. You can hold it if it makes you that happy."

"It does. But you make me even happier." Mew smirked. 

They eventually walked back over to the floral shop and entered to see the florist wrapping a neatly tied bow around the roses. "Ah! You're back. I'm just about done if you guys want to stand over by the register so you can pay and be on your way."

They smiled at her and walked over to the register waiting patiently. She quickly cut the end of one side of the bow, seemingly satisfied with her work before she walked over to them with the finished bouquet of roses. "Here you are." She said handing the roses over to Gulf before he paid and they thanked her before exiting the store. 

They walked back to the car, Mew still holding the cake, but letting Gulf hold the bouquet in order to keep holding his hand. He eventually had to let go in order to dig his car keys out of his pocket and unlock their car. Gulf carefully placed the roses in the backseat before he got into the passenger seat taking the box with the cake from Mew to place on his lap, not trusting to leave it on the backseat or floor. 

Mew buckled and started the car, heading towards his parents house. They reached within ten minutes, Mew humming along to some Korean song on the radio. When Gulf asked who it was, Mew said Twice. Gulf wasn't exactly sure what Twice was and when he asked, Mew just laughed and answered that it was a band. 

They drove into the lavish and pretty long driveway seeing a beautiful house. And this was just the observations Gulf was making based on the exterior of the house. They both unbuckled and exited the car once more, Mew turning around to grab hold of the roses since Gulf's hands were occupied before they walked into the house. 

Mew insisted that it was fine, the door was open. "I'm home." He shouted out loud as they both placed the objects in their hands down for a second on the shoe shelf while they took off their shoes. 

They picked back up the cake and flowers heading into the living room since no answer came and Mew saw his mom coming out of the kitchen and smiling brightly at them. She walked up to Mew and hugged him, giving him a sniff kiss before letting him go. 

Gulf vaguely thought that Mew's mom giving him sniff kisses must be the reason why he was so obsessed with giving them himself. 

Mew's mom then faced Gulf who did a wai with one hand as his other was still occupied and bowed low to show her respect. When he came up from his bow he noticed that Mew's mom had returned the wai which made his heart swell. She didn't have to return the wai but she did so to acknowledge his respect and return it. He could definitely see where Mew got his kind heart and mannerisms from.

"It's nice to finally meet you Gulf. Mew has mentioned you before but I didn't know you were such a cute person."

Gulf blushed slightly at her compliment. Mew did like to call him cute a lot. "It's nice to meet you too _Mae_ [Mom]. Thank you so much."

Mew's mom reached out and lovingly touched his shoulder. "You can call me Mama, you don't have to call me Mae. My kids don't even call me Mae."

Mew chuckled, "That's true." Gulf nodded then, "Okay Mama."

"Come, we'll head to the dining room. I've prepared lunch." 

They followed Mew's mom passing the kitchen in the house where Gulf saw a beautiful woman placing a tray down onto the kitchen island. She looked up at their presence smiling a familiar smile at them. 

"Ah P'Mew you're home."

Gulf figured out quickly that this was Mew's sister. 

"You must be N'Gulf." She said before giving wai to Gulf who returned it immediately.

"Krub Phi. I'm Gulf."

"These are good N'Jom." Mew said, a piece of the dessert she was making in Mew's hand already, a bite taken out of it and Mew chewing slowly. 

"P'Mew! You don't even know if those were for you to take from."

Mew's mom sighed as if she was used to this. Gulf was reminded of his own relationship with his sister. He tended to tease her a lot. He thought being an older brother might be different as opposed to him being younger than his sister, but it seems brother-sister relationships were the same no matter who was older. 

Mew smiled toothily at her as if to mock her, "You usually ask me to taste all your desserts. Besides, you knew I was coming over, of course I can take from these."

P'Jom sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "Whatever."

"Jom, clean up here and when you're the dining room." Mama Jongcheveevat said before walking away to where Gulf assumed the dining room was. "Yes Mama." Jom said in response before Gulf followed Mama while Mew lingered, stuffing his face some more. 

They passed a small hallway and entered a room where a second kitchen was located, this one looked more like a mother's kitchen. The other one seemed to be set for baking given the double ovens and vast counter space. Gulf thought everything was well set and decorated nonetheless. There was a small but nice dining table located within this kitchen where Mama gestured for Gulf to sit. 

Gulf finally realized he hadn't given Mama anything yet and so he hesitantly held out his hand with the cake, "I brought some cake for you guys since you prepared food. Although I have to say I cheated a bit, I bought this."

Mama beamed so brightly, "Such good manners. It doesn't matter if you bought it or baked it, thank you _luk._ [Son] 

Mew reached out and handed Gulf the bouquet that he was still holding and Gulf took a hold of it before he handed it to Mama Jongcheveevat. "I also brought this for you. I hope you like it."

"They're beautiful luk. I'm going to set this down somewhere nicely and call Papa. I'll be right back."

They watched as she left the room with the flowers after setting the cake down on the table.

"You call your _Poh_ [Dad] Papa?" Gulf asked curiously. Mew sat down gesturing for Gulf to sit beside him. 

"Yeah, N'Jom and I call our Mae, Mama and Poh, Papa."

Gulf sat quietly just looking around and observing everything around him. Curiousity suddenly struck him, "I want to see your bedroom Khun Phi. I'm curious to know what it looks like. Do you think we'd be able to check it out."

"Of course, we are in my house." Mew answered as if stating the obvious. 

Jom walked in not too long after sitting down across from Gulf. "So, N'Gulf, how's my brother treating you?"

Gulf looked at her, "P'Mew is such a good person. He treats me with the utmost respect and love. Although I'm sure you know him better and can tell me more."

Jom laughed, "I have a lot of stories I can tell you about Mew, but I'd rather get to know you right now. Is there anything in particular you like to do."

Gulf smiled, "Oh, I love to play football. It's one of my favourite things to do."

Before Jom could continue to talk, Mama and Mew's dad entered the room. Gulf immediately stood up, the chair scraping across the floor from the sudden movement bowing to Mew's dad while giving him wai. "Sawasdee khrap Poh."

"Sawasdee luk." Mew's dad greeted him back before sitting down as well. He seemed to be more like Gulf than Mew, quiet and reserved while Mew and Jom took after their Mama. Open and friendly, someone easy to approach and talk to. 

They all sat down and Mama Jongcheveevat brought out lots of food. She had prepared sushi and different types of curry. 

Mew looked absolutely elated at the food she had made. "Mama, this looks delicious."

"Of course luk, I made your favourites." 

Gulf stuck to eating rice and curry taking only a little of the sushi to be safe. 

"What's wrong N'Gulf? You don't like the food." Mew's dad asked.

Gulf felt embarrassment creep in, he hoped he hadn't offended Mew's parents.

"No! I just have an allergy to seafood. I can only eat a little bit krub."

"I'm so sorry luk, I didn't know and Mew didn't tell me either."

Mew looked a bit ashamed at having forgotten to inform his Mama about Gulf's seafood allergy. But he knew Gulf would be okay eating a bit of sushi, this usually didn't raise his allergies. 

"Sorry Mama. Sorry Tua-aeng." Gulf shook his head at Mew, not wanting to make a big deal and not being mad either. Mew didn't mean ill and neither did anyone else. 

Mew's dad suddenly exhaled loudly before speaking, "I'm kind of glad it's an allergy. Don't take this the wrong way Gulf, it's just that for a second I thought that I would have to pay you to eat your food the way I used to pay Mew in order to get him to eat his vegetables."

Gulf snickered side eyeing Mew who was avoiding his gaze. "No khrub Poh. I'm not much of a picky eater unlike Mew. We usually have to buy food separately when we order, he always says I eat too much spicy food."

Mew looked offended at this. "You know I can't eat spicy food and you love eating spices."

They all laughed and they enjoyed their lunch. 

Gulf got along pretty well with Mew's parents and P'Jom. Although Mama was a bit more welcoming, his dad was just as kind, just more quiet. Which Gulf understood and was perfectly fine with.

Eventually they finished their meal and Mew excused them. "I'm going to just show Gulf my room and see if I can find my baby."

Mew's mom waved them off, refusing Gulf's offer to help clean up. They made their way back out the dining room, through the hallway, passing the kitchen Jom was in and down another hallway with doors on either side before Mew opened one to the right side and ushered Gulf in.

Gulf gazed at the room, taking in how neat -he expected no less from Mew- the room was. It was mostly plain on the walls but Mew had lots of One Piece figurines and other toys lined up neatly on a shelf around the room. Gulf was in awe of his collection before he snapped out of it when he heard a loud, happy bark. 

He looked down to see a chubby little Pomeranian with a little sweater on and shoes for his paws. "Chopper!" Mew shouted out, picking up the dog and kissing its face all over. 

He reached down and let Chopper go back on the ground before he sat, pulling Gulf down with him. Gulf reached his hand out, palm upwards for Chopper to smell him and was surprised to feel sharp pain as the dog angrily bit his finger. 

Mew pulled Chopper away scolding him, "Chopper why did you bite N'Gulf. That's bad."

Gulf held his hand away, not really mad at the dog. "P'Mew it's okay, he doesn't know me."

Mew smiled lopsided at Gulf, "He's usually friendly with strangers. He probably just bit you because he knows you've taken me away from him."

Gulf frowned, feeling more annoyed with Mew than with Chopper, who was too cute and fluffy to be mad at. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay-  
> Yes, Mew gave Gulf nine roses for Valentine's, it does signify eternal love.   
> Gulf gave him 77 roses for his press conference, it means you have faith the other person is your soulmate.  
> Mew's sister, Jom has a bakery/cafe that she opened a little while ago. Mew promoted it's opening.  
> Mew calls his mom Mama and his dad Papa.  
> Mew's dad did actually used to pay him to eat his vegetables (Unif Fresh live)  
> Chopper bit Gulf the first (?) time they met  
> Mew did actually say the reason was because Chopper knew Gulf was taking something he loved
> 
> I will try my best to get another chapter out tomorrow. I should have time, but I don't know for sure. 
> 
> Mew's showcase was amazing and he deserves all the love. He was so happy.  
> Lol He also made his mom move down when she was standing next to Gulf in order to be the one standing next to Gulf and hold his hand.  
> Mama J also hugged Gulf. She calls him her son in reality, she says she has two sons.


	24. Chapter 24

Gulf had to say meeting Mew's family had gone surprisingly well, actually it wasn't that surprising for him. He expected Mew's family to be a reflection of his boyfriend's family. But nonetheless he was absolutely glad that everything had gone well and Mew's family seemed to like and accept him. 

P'Jom had even given Gulf her phone number so that they could just chat and get to know each other more since they didn't get much time to talk. Of course when this happened his possessive boyfriend had to say something. He had told Jom, 'Just make sure you're not out to steal my boyfriend.' Which was ridiculous since she just wanted to get to know more about Gulf in order to have a good relationship with him. 

Mew knew this but he still couldn't resist teasing his sister and laying his claim on Gulf. 

They were now getting ready to head over to Gulf's house a few days after meeting Mew's family. Gulf had called and spoken to his parents, who let him know they would be home and would make sure P'Grace was present as well. She was busy with work lately and so he felt the need to give his family a decent prior notice.

Mew was a lot more nervous than Gulf was to meet his family. Gulf knew this was because he had heard lots about Mew's parents and he trusted they would be nice and welcoming people. Gulf didn't particularly mention his family as much, but he assured Mew his family was extremely understanding and kind as well. That didn't seem to completely eradicate his boyfriend's nerves, but Gulf left him alone since this was normal and Mew would probably only feel better after meeting them.

"Yai Nong, what if they don't like me and forbid you from seeing me ever again."

Gulf scoffed and continued changing his clothes staring at his boyfriend who only had a towel wrapped around his hips since he had just come out of the shower. His hair was still wet and his body was still glistening. 

"That's not going to happen. You're being dramatic P'Mew. And please put some clothes on before I do something that will make us late, and then they might just dislike you."

Mew groaned and dried his body after pulling the towel off, making Gulf avert his gaze so as to not get distracted before he pulled on a pair of boxers and then went to work on drying his hair. 

"But I'm a lot older than you. They might think I'm some kind of perverted pedophile." Gulf looked back at Mew in dismay and almost laughed at the way Mew's hair was sticking in all different directions from the way he dried it, but he held it in. 

"P'Mew, I'm twenty-two, almost twenty-three at that. I'd hardly call that a child, so no you're not a pedophile." He reached over and took the towel from Mew's hand gesturing for Mew to sit on the edge of the bed before he stood behind him drying his hair properly. 

Mew huffed, "I'm almost thirty, I'm old and your parents are going to think I was creeping on you." 

Gulf walked the few steps over to the dresser and grabbed his brush before walking back to where he left Mew an running the brush soothingly through his hair. "You're not old, so don't say that. You were never creeping on me because again, I'm a fully grown adult and I'll admit there's a bit of an age difference but that doesn't matter to me and it won't matter to my parents either."

"I mean, you understand my concern right?"

Gulf sighed and placed the brush down before he turned Mew's head around to face him. He left a soft and loving kiss on Mew's forehead, "Boo khrub, I understand but you don't ever have to feel so self conscious about your age. Besides, you look really young, so if you want we can tell my parents that you're nineteen."

"Mmm, I look that young do I? P'Gulf? I like that, P'Gulf do you think I could get a kiss."

Gulf grimaced slightly, feeling a little weird at Mew calling him Phi but not really caring that much either way. He gave Mew a quick peck before resuming his work on Mew's hair. 

"Gulf, what if they think I am a creep. I was your tutor and then we started dating. They're going to think I'm some kind of sick predator that preys on all his students and takes advantage of them. Oh no." Fear was starting to set in on Mew's face and this time Gulf couldn't hold back. He burst out into laughter at his boyfriend's overactive imagination. 

"P'Mew, that's the most stupid thing I've ever heard. You can't control your feelings and we happened to like each other despite our relationship before. If anything, I'll tell them how professional you were until we both realized our mutual feelings and talked it out. I'll let them know that you wanted to wait until the end of the semester before engaging in any sort of relationship but I was the one who insisted we just get together. You're not a creep. You are a bit perverted though."

This time Mew snorted. "I'm outright with how dirty my thoughts are, but you like to pretend you're not when you're just as dirty minded. You're not as innocent as you appear to be Yai Nong."

Gulf looked away, not denying Mew's claims since it was absolutely true. "Yeah, I guess." Gulf finally finished with Mew's hair, "Now, get dressed. We have to leave soon."

Mew got dressed before they headed out, Mew had went out the previous night and bought a mixture of beautiful flowers, "I took a page out of your book." He had told Gulf, while they carried some random appetizers to bring. Gulf had just chosen what he knew his family liked and Mew was more than content to allow him to make the decisions. 

They got into the car and as Mew sat in the driver's seat his leg was bouncing uncontrollably and he still looked like he was being eaten by nerves. Gulf leaned over and took his hand between his. "Khun Phi, you don't look like you're up for driving right now. Do you want me to drive instead while you just relax."

Mew looked at Gulf with a small but thankful smile. "Yeah, I would prefer that. Just promise to drive safely."

Gulf snickered, "Of course I'll drive safely. I'm surprised you're letting me drive you anywhere at all." They both got out of the car and switched seats, Mew holding the food and flowers on his lap and smiling at Gulf gratefully as he buckled himself in and started the car. 

Gulf's house was a bit farther than Mew's but the drive was smooth, aside from pretty heave traffic at some parts. Gulf reached over and turned on the radio, a rap song coming on that he started rapping to. He fumbled a bit at a couple parts, but otherwise he was doing well and carried the beat. Mew smiled proudly at Gulf as he listened to his boyfriend's voice. 

Gulf was always so bright and happy he reminded Mew of the summertime. They eventually drove into the house's driveway and Gulf turned off the car. Mew looked at the house noticing it was more of an older homey feeling compared to his house which was more modern. He smiled to himself, thinking this was where Gulf grew up and must be the reason why he was such a genuine and warm person. 

They walked into the house. "Sawasdee Mae, Poh." Before toeing his shoes off and grabbing Mew's forearm which was still holding the items he brought and leading him inside. The inside was decorated warmly and with lots of furniture everywhere. It really seemed a lot more homey and cozy than Mew's house, which was again, more modern and opened up. He liked the difference and felt it accounted for the difference in his and Gulf's personality. 

He saw a small woman, with very young and pretty features and a pair of glasses on her face. Mew could immediately see she had the same mouth as Gulf, "Mae, How are you."

Mew was a bit surprised, this was Gulf's mom, she looked really good for someone who had two grown children. Gulf walked over to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek which she returned patting his back lightly.

"Sawasdee Khrap Khun Mae. It's nice to meet you, I'm Mew." Mew gave wai and bowed. He handed her the flowers which she took and smiled, thanking Mew. Gulf took the bag and walked away for a second to put it away before he returned and hugged his mother once again, telling her everything was from Mew.

A man walked into the room then and Mew looked up giving a wai and bow to him as well. He noticed the man had an uncanny resemblance to Gulf, he looked between the man who he assumed was Gulf's father and his mother, noticing Gulf was almost a perfect 50/50 mix of his parents. 

Gulf looked similar to his mother, but he also looked similar to his father, seeing them all there to make the comparison made it clear. The top half of his face; his eyes and nose were much like his father's while the bottom half; his lips and smile were his mother's.

"Sawasdee khrap Poh. How are you?" Mew questioned wanting to make a good first impression. Gulf's dad smiled and returned the wai, "I'm doing good luk. How are you?"

Gulf got up, breaking the embrace of his mother before he walked over to his father and hugged him as well, kissing his cheek. Mew smiled, feeling fond of the scene. He thought Gulf's affection to his parents was sweet and pretty uncharacteristic of a young man, which was what made it all the more special. 

"N'Mew, come sit." Gulf's mom said, gesturing for Mew to sit beside her. He looked a bit nervous, wanting to sit next to Gulf for support and comfort but Khun Mae was sitting in the middle of the couch so it left him no choice but to sit next to her while Gulf sat on the other side, his dad sitting on a single armchair positioned next to the couch but facing a different diagonally so they could see each other. 

He smiled at Gulf's parents, choosing to keep quiet until they asked him a question. "So luk, how did you meet Gulf." Khun Mae asked Mew in a soft voice. 

Mew swallowed, his irrational fears and thoughts from earlier resurfacing. Gulf shot him a comforting look and seemed to be offering Mew his support in silence. "Well, N'Gulf had called me for tutoring since I used to tutor students in math."

Gulf's dad shifted in his seat to face him better, seemingly more interested. "You _used_ to tutor. Why did you stop?" He didn't seem mad, just curious. 

"Well, I got offered a position to teach an introductory class and so that makes it difficult for me to tutor at the same time. I'll probably start back when my teaching job is done."

"Where are you teaching?" Gulf's dad asked again. Mew was quickly realizing that Gulf got his soft tone and quiet speaking voice from both his parents as neither of them spoke roughly or loudly. Must have explained why Gulf hated being shouted at, he couldn't see either of Gulf's parents yelling very much. 

"At the university."

Khun Mae smiled and patted Mew's arm. "So you're a professor. That's impressive. Do you just teach or?" 

Mew could feel the question lingering. "Oh, I'm a student currently. I'm only teaching one class. That's why I was tutoring before, I advertised around the school and Gulf found out about me."

They nodded in understanding. "So what are you studying?" Gulf's dad cut in again. 

"Engineering." Mew answered, feeling a little bit less stressed that Gulf's parents didn't question his motives with their son given him being his tutor previously or truly grilling him. They seemed to just be genuinely interested in getting to know him a little bit better. 

"He's currently studying for his PhD. He's already completed his Bachelors and Masters in Industrial engineering." Gulf said with a very proud look on his face. Mew didn't really feel like saying it himself lest he sound like he's bragging but he didn't mind Gulf telling his parents. It wasn't something Mew threw at people often, only when they asked. He didn't find his studies all that special. 

Gulf's parents looked shocked and wide eyed. "Wow! You've got to be very smart. But you look really young and you're already pursuing a PhD?" Gulf's dad asked while his mom faced Mew looking curious herself. 

"I'm twenty-nine Poh. Not that young." Gulf shot him a glare reminding Mew about their earlier conversation. 

"That's still really young to be so far academically." Khun Mae said approvingly. 

Soon the door opened and a younger looking woman entered, "Wasdee Mae, Poh." She took off her shoes and entered looking tired before she noticed Gulf and Mew. She immediately straightened up upon seeing the guest. 

"Ah you're already here Gulf." She walked over to Mew and offered him a wai before she hugged Gulf, pushing him a little. "Sawasdee P'Grace.Did you just get home from work."

Grace nodded and sat down on the chair with her father, pushing him more to the side. He seemed content to have her sit beside him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held his daughter close. 

"You must be?" Gulf looked at his sister and introduced Mew, "This is P'Mew."

Grace nodded slowly before sitting quietly afterwards, "Nice to meet you P'Mew." 

"Nice to meet you as well N'Grace."

They fell into an easy silence as Gulf's dad chuckled a bit. "You know N'Mew, I'm surprised Gulf here has managed to end up in a relationship with a smart, handsome young man." 

Mew blushed slightly smiling. "Gulf is smart and handsome himself."

Gulf's dad laughed, "He's handsome alright, but he's always been hot headed and mischievous. The amount of trouble he used to get in when he was younger, he really gave his Mae a hard time. He was really troublesome, I'm just glad he's gotten out of it and is a good boy now."

Mew smirked lightly, curious about what kind of trouble Gulf used to get himself into. "Was he some kind of ladies man or did he used to just do bad things."

Gulf's mom answered this time, "He was just bad. He used to sneak out of school and skip, he used to sneak into clubs and make lots of other trouble."

Mew looked at Gulf bewildered while Gulf looked ashamed. He kissed his mom's cheek apologizing. His dad continued, "Besides, he was never a ladies man, the boys were more into him."

Mew snorted at that, it was true. 

Mew's mom patted the chair, "I'm going to set everything up for lunch before the food gets cold."

"Okay Mae, but could I just take Mew around the house for a bit, we'll be down just now." Gulf asked while standing up. His mom nodded and she and Gulf's dad disappeared down a hallway. 

N'Grace stood up as well, "I'm going to go take a quick shower since I just got back. I'll be down to eat just now." Before she left as well. Gulf grabbed hold of Mew's hand and pulled him up before leading him away. They made it to a room where Gulf opened the door and invited Mew inside. 

"This is my room." It was a decent sized room but it seemed a bit smaller than Mew's own room at home. It had a pretty big bed in the corner and a dresser right next to it, all wood and looking nice. Gulf had tons of stuffed animals thrown around his bed and one of them placed carefully. It was a teddy bear dressed in a football uniform with a small football sewn onto his foot to make it appear as if he were kicking the ball.

Mew looked around seeing Gulf's room had the same homey feeling as the rest of his house. Gulf allowed Mew to walk around the room and explore for a while as he walked out and brought back a little friend. "This is N'Juu." Mew saw a pretty and well groomed brownish-grey cat with black stripes. He wanted to reach out and pet it but he felt like he was betraying Chopper. 

So Mew was content to look at the purring cat until he was seemingly fed up with being held and jumped from Gulf's arms before bounding out of the room. 

"My parents seemed to like you. Are you still feeling nervous and worried."

Mew looked at Gulf, pulling him in by the waist for a kiss. "No, they're really nice. I can see where you get a lot of your habits from as well. Your parents are soft spoken and reserved like you. It explains why you're so shy and why you hate yelling."

Gulf smiled, "See. And you better be sure not to yell at me."

Mew laughed, swaying with Gulf in his arms. "It happened before, and you just yelled right back at me."

Gulf snickered, "Yup."

Gulf pulled away before walking to the door. "Let's go eat."

"Yeah." Mew said as he followed Gulf, he would follow him anywhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the last chapter late at night while being tired. I didn't describe Mew's parents physical features much, but I did describe Gulf's parents here. Mew looks quite a bit like his mom, more than his dad. We all know Mama J is absolutely breathtaking and gorgeous and she looks really young. I've only ever seen his dad a handful of times, his sister looks more like both parents, but good genes run in the family.  
> While Gulf didn't make these observations with Mew's parents, Mew did notice small things about Gulf's parents.   
> It's also pretty normal in Thai culture for your friend to refer to your parents as Mae and Poh as well as the parents to say son/daughter. I thought it would make sense for the partner of your child to follow the same rules. Unlike when Type's dad got mad and told Tharn not to call him dad.   
> Gulf's mom mentioned that he tends to give his parents a kiss a lot. It was in one of the mother's day videos, I believe.  
> Gulf's dad once said in an interview that girls didn't flirt with Gulf, but boys did.   
> P'Grace is Gulf's sister's name. I finally found out not too long ago. She's never mentioned. There are very few pictures of her, but like Gulf she's 50/50 her parents, just opposite from him.   
> Mew did avoid Juu once because he was afraid Chopper would smell the cat smell on him (This one is not 100% certain)  
> I don't know if Mew ever went to Gulf's house yet.  
> I described Mew's house more in detail because we've seen it a lot but I only ever saw Gulf's house in one live where he did a small tour and interview before his live with P'Oat and then P'Woody. We've seen his condo a lot though.  
> Gulf does have the teddy bear as described.   
> Both Mew and Gulf are very appreciative of fan gifts but Gulf has his wall full of messages from fans and a room dedicated to gifts he's gotten while he keeps a large amount in his room as well. 
> 
> I updated three days in a row. New record for me. Don't expect it again. Lol. Next update by this weekend probably.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly intended to get this out early yesterday, some of my readers know this, but I broke the bone connecting my wrist to my thumb last year and from Friday morning until now it has been really paining. I couldn't even really use it Friday, I had it wrapped up. 
> 
> On top of that, I have to get all these last minute preparations for my class' placement and everything is just so complicated and difficult because of the virus so I was busy and stressing. 
> 
> Today has been better for me mentally and physically but I don't know how long this chapter will be. I am still in a bit of pain.

Gulf and Mew had finally settled into their new places. Mew often called his mom and now she asked to talk to Gulf while Mew's dad liked Gulf, he tended not to be as involved as Mama Jongcheveevat which was perfectly fine. Their relationship was budding well and Gulf's own parents were as welcoming as they could be, they didn't call the same way Mew's mom did but they asked about Mew constantly and approved of their relationship. P'Grace was also very happy for Gulf and he had been talking to P'Jom randomly asking her how her business was doing and other small talk just to get to know her better. 

Gulf was at work, they had unpacked most of their belongings and were almost done with the rest. The move was fine and they were living pretty comfortably. It was fantastic not only waking up to the sight of Mew, but being able to look around and know everything there belonged to them, there was no mine and yours, but ours and Gulf found it such a fantastic thought. 

His job was going as usual, he was enjoying the day since it was nice out and they had some of the windows in the bistro open. Natural light was filtering in at all places and there was enough people to feel happy for the business but it wasn't busy to the point where Gulf was exhausting himself. 

He was able to work at a nice and steady pace. His shift was nearly done but he was considering working some overtime. He didn't have any schoolwork to get to right at the moment, he had just finished handing in a bunch of assignments and was able to relax and Mew had a late class today so he wouldn't be home either. Gulf decided the extra money would help and being able to stay back and help was something he never minded, especially since he had a good relationship with the family that ran the place. 

He made his way to the back and told the manager he wouldn't mind staying back and working some more since he knew they didn't have as much staff working so late and he was approved.

Gulf got back to placing out menus and wiping down the small tables. He noticed some people come in and took his time cleaning as he stayed in their eye view so that they could wave him over whenever they decided what they wanted to eat. 

He had finished cleaning almost all of the unoccupied tables when they finally called out to him, waving a hand in the air. He quickly placed his cleaning materials down onto an unclean table and proceeded over to the couple. He took out his pad and paper and waited for them to say their orders.

They quickly gave their orders and Gulf went to the back giving the paper over waiting until someone would call him back when the food was ready and he continued wiping down tables. He finished pretty fast and returned the cleaning supplies where they were meant to go while he went back into the kitchen and waited on the food before he headed back out to the front and handed the couple their food. 

This continued for a while, Gulf taking order and payments, placing them in the register at the back. Everything went just like any other day would typically go, nothing was out of the ordinary and Gulf found himself falling into relaxed movements. 

There were no rude or obnoxiously arrogant customers who looked down on him because he was a waiter and no one was complaining about the wait time since it was lessened due to the amount of people. 

Everything was going smoothly and Gulf was excited to go home when he looked at the clock and realized by the time he finished, Mew would probably just be getting back home. Maybe they could even relax and take a nice warm shower. 

Everything was going so nice and calmly, nothing out of place. 

At least it seemed so. 

Gulf went to the register, unlocking it and putting the last payment he got inside before locking it back and preparing to go home. He was gathering his belongings near the register since his shift would end in about fifteen minutes and he was ready to leave right away since he was itching to see Mew now. 

He placed his phone in his pocket and was placing his bag down on the floor when he finally looked up and what he saw made his blood run cold. There was a man with a gun hidden from everyone else's view, pointed straight at Gulf. 

"You're going to open that register quietly and give me all the money in there or else." Gulf felt himself freeze, his mind in overdrive as he couldn't fully understand and process the situation he was currently met with. 

Why would this man want to rob a bistro. They're typically small, family run and not full of money, if he wanted to rob somewhere, this would not be the most ideal place. But maybe that was the whole point, he wanted somewhere less noticeable that wouldn't draw loads of attention, reporters of police attentions specifically and allow him to get away easily. 

Gulf didn't know what exactly came over him but he felt the need to protect the owners. They were a nice family that constantly helped him out and offered him a job when he was younger and had no working experience. They were extremely warm and understanding people and they didn't have the insurance to cover the missing costs. 

Gulf knew that while the bistro did pretty well, most of the money went straight into upkeep and payment of workers and they got just enough to live a decent life. He knew losing this income would be a hit, especially since they only emptied the register and carried money into the bank once a week. There was just too much money in there and it would affect them. 

Not to mention Gulf was severely afraid of what this man would do to the customers within the store. He could see there were only three people left and two of them were getting up and leaving the store, he wanted to stall and try and wait until everyone or almost everyone got out to minimize the amount of people at risk. 

So he stood at full height allowing himself to look intimidating and told the guy, "And what are you going to do with this money exactly?" He made himself sound condescending enough to draw his full attention to Gulf and not to the chiming door, but not so much so that the man would be so angry he'd shoot Gulf. 

"Now, how is that your business. I want you to get your pretty ass to the register and _open it._ I'm not going to wait here all day and I'm not going to hesitate to shoot you."

Gulf glared menacingly at the man and said, "If you're doing this because you're desperate for money, you should know that you're going to be putting people in the same financial situation as you. There are better options."

The man sneered at Gulf, "I'm going to count." 

Gulf still made no move to open the register, until the remaining customer in the front walked up to where Gulf and the man stood obliviously, "Hey man, could you wrap this up for me to g-" 

The robber smirked and Gulf realized what was happening, he doesn't remember how he did it, or how he even knew to do it but the next thing he knew was that he ran full force towards the customer, standing closer to him than the shooter and bodily pushed him while maintaining that speed to get himself out of the way as well. 

He was fast enough to get them both out of harm's way but not so fast, since the bullet managed to graze him. 

Unbeknownst to him, the remaining customer pulled out his own gun and shot the man in the leg, disabling him before he removed the gun from his hand in quick motions and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket, obscured by his shirt. 

He looked at Gulf who was wide eyed and breathing heavily, pulling his shirt up at the front and revealing a police badge. "Kid that was some quick reflexes. Thank you."

Gulf wordlessly nodded, registering a dull pain in his arm before his ears started ringing and the cop called him. 

"Hey kid? You okay? I think I should get you down to the hospital." He pulled the guy up and walked out the bistro with him before he walked back in and started talking to the staff that was at the back, Gulf hadn't even noticed when they came out but it seems they all came to the front when they heard all the noise and commotion. The officer seemed to be explaining something to them before he gently took hold of Gulf's uninjured arm and led him outside. 

He placed Gulf into the passenger side of his car, a police car, with the man in the back, a glass separating them from each other and put on his siren. He eventually pulled up to the hospital and led Gulf inside speaking to a doctor about what happened. He then explained he had the perpetrator with a gunshot wound as well and that he was going to get him. 

Gulf watched as the officer left, still dumbstruck and silent. The doctor spoke to him, taking him into a room and cleaning up his wound. It didn't penetrate the skin, leaving any hole, but the graze was deep enough to require a few stitches. Gulf was silent as the doctor stitched him up, filling out whatever forms he was given after without speaking. 

The doctor watched him closely, looking concerned at his state of mind. "Is there anyone you can call to come get you Mr. Kanawut?" Gulf numbly nodded thinking of calling Mew when all sense of feeling seemed to rush back into him at the thought of Mew. He swallowed and brought his phone out calling Mew. 

"P'Mew can you come pick me up. I'm at the hospital." He heard Mew's sharp intake of breath before, "W-what? What happened? Gulf, are you okay? You're freaking me out."

Gulf hung up, feeling bad but not knowing what to say over the phone. He knew Mew would be on his way and he could explain everything then. Mew arrived shortly and bursted into the room breathing heavily and on the verge of a panic attack. He caught sight of Gulf and rushed over to him holding him close. 

It was then that Gulf broke, sobbing restlessly. He tearily explained everything that happened to Mew and Mew held him and comforted him. 

When he was finished Mew looked terrified out of his wits. "Gulf, I know your intentions were good and you're vulnerable now so this might not be the best timing. But, tua-aeng, you're worth so much. Your life was more important than anything else, and no one would have told you otherwise. I'm proud of who you are, a man who'd jump in front of a bullet for someone else since you're so kind and loving, even to strangers. But you should have just given the money, that was not even near worth losing your life over. I don't know what I would do if something worse happened to you."

Gulf sobbed more, agreeing with Mew. He felt he made a stupid decision, putting the money over the value of his life and everyone else that was there. "I know. I wasn't thinking properly. I was just so angry but I was so scared in that moment, I didn't know what would happen. I'm so glad you're here."

Mew kissed Gulf sound and proper, "I'll always be here for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just kept imagining this as a chapter idea, it's not the best. I kind of hate the whole situation, but here it is. I promise, nothing like this will happen again, and it won't even be mentioned again. Gulf is just shocked and hurt in this moment, but there's no lasting damage. 
> 
> Sorry for everyone disappointed with this chapter. I gave a try for angst and it seems so sudden in this story, but this is all. Won't be happening again.


	26. Chapter 26

Mew had insisted that Gulf receive some form of counselling and talk to someone about the break in at his work. He was concerned for Gulf's well being and mental health seeing how absolutely shaken he was. 

It had been a few weeks and because Gulf got the help he needed right away he was pretty much back to normal and in routine. The only difference was that he was given a long period of time off of work. They had closed for a bit due to the incident and so he wasn't working then and now that they had opened, they gave him a paid leave and told Gulf to rest and recuperate. 

Mew was grateful for how understanding they were, so was Gulf, althought he didn't seem the least bit surprised at this course of action, in fact it almost seemed like Gulf had expected them to be so kind. 

Mew had taken time to help Gulf himself and so he was home whenever he was able to. They were both still going to their classes and Mew was still teaching, but he chose not to linger when he knew Gulf was home. 

Although he couldn't blame that entirely on the fact that Gulf was hurt, he truly just yearned to be by Gulf's side all the time. Things were still going good, Gulf's family had even come down to check on him and spend time. 

His mom had been insisting through texts and calls for Gulf to come home and stay there so she could help him out, but after their visit, she trusted Mew and decided to leave her son be. 

Mew appreciated her worries and was proud that she entrusted her son to him and fully believed in his capabilities to care and provide for Gulf. He had been planning to do something with Gulf, just to spend a day together for no reason other than the fact that he loved his Tua-aeng and always looked for excuses to spend the day doing something. 

This wasn't one of their spontaneous, go with the flow dates although those were his favourites. He planned a little drive down to a beach a couple hours away, with a nice little cabin he rented. It wasn't super secluded as the cabin renting place had multiple lodgings in one area, but that made it much more affordable, and from the pictures, it looked nice and warm. 

He had simply told Gulf the night before that he was taking him for a day out and that it was a surprise. Gulf had bugged him for a bit, insisting to know what Mew had planned, but quickly dropped it when he realized Mew always told him of his plans before and that this was a pleasant change of pace. 

Gulf actually seemed excited at the idea of not knowing what they were doing. Mew was currently up and about, packing bags for them and carrying them down and into the car. He didn't want Gulf to know where they were going and what they would be doing based off of what he was packing.

Gulf was still dead asleep in bed which made it easier for Mew to do what he needed to do. He finished packing everything into the trunk of the car and headed back up to their condo, checking in on Gulf who was still asleep. 

His hair was messy and strewn over the pillow, while his mouth was parted a little bit as he breathed deeply and Mew smiled at the precious sight of Gulf before he simply couldn't bare it anymore so he walked over to Gulf and gave him a big sniff kiss on the cheek. 

Gulf seemed to be bothered by the feeling of that, scratching at his cheek and grumbling when Mew pulled away. Gulf took a deep inhale before he cracked open his eyes a bit and peered at Mew sleepily. 

"Where's my kiss, and why aren't you in bed cuddling me like I deserve?" Gulf puckered his lips a bit and Mew smiled kissing him soundly. He stroked his fingers through Gulf's hair, loving how thick it was. 

"What do you want for breakfast?" Mew asked his sleepy bear. Gulf yawned and sat up halfway rubbing his eyes and trying to adjust to the light in the room. 

"You." He said midyawn while giving Mew a look he knew all too well. 

Mew picked up the pillow that was no longer trapped beneath Gulf and tossed it at Gulf's face causing him to flump back onto the bed. Gulf huffed before he started laughing, "I'm just kidding Khun Phi. Whatever you make is fine." He pushed the covers away a bit looking thoughtful, "Actually Krapaow doesn't seem like a bad idea." 

Mew had started to walk out the door and was stopped in the doorway by Gulf's voice. He turned to look back at Gulf in disbelief. "I can't understand how you can willingly eat Krapaow any time of the day, multiple times in the day."

Gulf snorted and made an ugly face at Mew. "Yeah, _you_ would _never_ understand Mr. Sushi or any Japanese food. Don't lie to yourself."

Mew tossed a smile over his shoulder at Gulf's sarcasm before walking away. He was going to make Krapaow for Gulf, his Nong deserved the best treatment all the time. 

By the time Mew was done cooking, Gulf had finished getting ready and walked into the kitchen throwing his arms around Mew's shoulders and pulling him in for a heated kiss. 

"What was that for." Mew asked breathless. 

"For being such a good boyfriend." Gulf shrugged as if it were obvious. 

"Mmm as much as I love it, I don't need rewards for treating you the way you deserve." Mew placed their food on the table and pulled Gulf's chair out. 

"The same way you like to treat me how I deserve, I have to treat you how you deserve. And you deserve all the kisses." Gulf slid his hand across Mew's face in a loving gesture before helping Mew carry the rest of things to the table. "Besides, I don't need a chair when Khun Phi is around. If you'll let me?"

Mew sat down after their plates, glasses, utensils and the food was placed on the table, leaving enough room between him and the table for Gulf to slide into. "You are always welcome to sit on my lap. I love when you do."

Gulf smiled and sat down, making himself comfortable before he began to eat and feed Mew, alternating between the two of them. Mew completely enjoyed the attention and having Gulf feed him. The entire time, he spent squishing and squeezing Gulf's belly to his heart's content. 

"So what time are we going to be leaving?" Gulf asked. 

Mew looked up at the clock on the stove, "Soon as we're done eating. I have everything ready, now I just need you."

Gulf looked down at himself pulling at his shirt, "T-shirt and jeans are cool for wherever we're going."

Mew kissed Gulf's neck and nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." Gulf didn't need to know he packed swimwear for them, sitting in their car. He would be able to change when they got there, besides Mew knew that Gulf tended to roll in t-shirt and jeans. He didn't like to dress overly complicated or flashy, he was simple man with simple needs. 

They soon got up and began to clean up whatever mess. Gulf shooed Mew away, "You cooked, so I'll clean. Go double check you have everything you need, I would help with that but I'm not allowed to."

Mew chuckled and walked away, doing exactly what Gulf told him to do. Once he finished double checking, he peeped on Gulf in the kitchen and found him sitting down playing a game on his phone while waiting. 

As soon as he noticed Mew's presence he closed the game, turning off his phone and placing it into his pocket. Gulf stood up and put on his shoes. "We going to go now."

Mew pulled on his shoes as well, "Yeah, let's get going. It's a long drive."

Gulf groaned, "It better be worth it. I dislike being in the car for so long, I hope there's no traffic."

Mew laughed, "Do you even know where we live, of course there's going to be traffic. I promise it's going to be worth it, you're going to enjoy today."

Gulf pulled Mew in for a brief hug, "There's no doubt of whether I'll enjoy today or not. I already know I'm going to enjoy it, you'll be with me."

Mew cooed, feeling happy at Gulf's words. Gulf typically wasn't one for sweet and sugarcoated words, so Mew treasured it when Gulf said anything like this and it was even more special because he knew Gulf meant it wholeheartedly and truly believed it. 

He silently grabbed his hand as they walked out, feeling their hearts beating in synch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands better but still hurting a little. I'm still overrun with work but I finished four of my assignments yesterday and just finished a quiz. I wasn't even planning on updating today but then I felt bad cause I probably wouldn't get time until the weekend. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed their domestic behaviour again, beach trip next chapter, because of course, there has to be a beach trip.


	27. Chapter 27

During the drive, Gulf fell asleep and Mew found himself peering into the rearview mirror every so often to just look at him. The sight was just too precious, with his Nong having his head pressed against the window, his mouth open and his nose scrunched up. 

He shivered a few times in his sleep and Mew leaned his arm over a bit to turn the air conditioner down in case Gulf was feeling cold. The drive wasn't too bad.

When they were about fifteen minutes away, he heard soft grunts coming from Gulf before a very hoarse, "Sorry Phi, I just knocked out on you." Mew laughed at that. 

"Don't worry Yai Nong, that's okay. You looked really cute drooling anyways." Gulf sat up straighter and immediately wiped his mouth, finding no traces of drool which made him from at Mew who had a miscevious smile on his face. 

"Aren't you tired too P'Mew? You've been driving for hours." Gulf leaned over and rested a hand on Mew's arm, keeping his grip loose so Mew could still comfortably steer the car. 

"I'm never tired in your presence. You're a constant source of energy for me." Gulf made a sour looking face, seemingly disgusted with Mew's words. 

"You're so gross." Gulf stuck his tongue out at Mew, who took one hand off of the wheel to pull at Gulf's tongue with his fingers, causing Gulf to yelp before he pulled his hand back and chuckled. 

"That's gross Phi. What are you doing?" Mew just stayed quiet with a satisfied smile on his face as Gulf settled in and made himself comfortable on the seat again. They pulled into the cabin shortly after and Gulf stared in awe as Mew unbuckled and got out of the car, heading to the trunk to grab their bags. 

"You coming?" He called out as he closed the trunk, slinging the bags over his shoulder. Gulf jumped out of the car and grabbed a bag from Mew, helping him carry it to the door. Mew looked around for a bit, opening the little mail compartment by the front door and finding a key inside. 

Right where the person who rented him the cabin said it would be. They had dropped the key off earlier in the morning for Mew to find and when they left, Mew would leave it there and they would collect it. 

Seemed like less of a hassle this way to him. He unlocked the cabin and walked in, looking behind him to see Gulf staring at him with a glint in his eyes. He smiled at him confused, before he pulled Gulf in by the arm and closed the door. 

"What's wrong Tua-aeng?" Mew felt nervour by Gulf's reaction and he wasn't sure if Gulf liked the surprise or not. 

Gulf still wasn't answering which only increased Mew's worries. He was starting to freak out internally when Gulf grabbed him by the shoulders, dropping his bag and forcing Mew to loosen the hold on the bag he was holding as well, to allow that to fall on the floor before he pushed Mew backwards with force. 

Mew walked backwards, allowing Gulf to do whatever he pleased before Gulf stopped and pushed him down. Mew looked behind him and saw a coffee table situated in front of a couch and Gulf forced him to sit on it. He tried to hold up some of his weight so that he wouldn't snap and break the coffee table although it was solid wood and seemed sturdy enough to withstand even his and Gulf's combined weight. 

Gulf smirked and climbed astride Mew's lap causing him to sit fully on the coffee table now, and he was right, the coffee table stood strong not even shaking the slightest bit. 

He looked up and met Gulf's eyes, seeing that same glint from earlier, only more prominent this time. Gulf slowly started to grind down on Mew who let out a soft but pleased moan, slightly flustered by Gulf's sudden actions. 

Gulf didn't stop until Mew was half hard before he finally spoke. "You remind me of my math homework. You're hard and I'm going to slam you on my table and do you all night long." He pushed Mew to lie back, his head hanging off the coffee table a bit and started nipping all over his neck. 

Gulf growled playfully before Mew busted out laughing. Gulf stopped his movements and looked at Mew seeing tears gather in his eyes and stream down his face, his body shaking from how hard he was laughing. 

Mew pushed Gulf to sit up and sat up himself, laughing hard still, as no sound came out of his mouth. He leaned his head onto Gulf's shoulder as if he couldn't hold it up himself as his body continued to shake. 

He winced and held his sides, "It hurts! Oh man, that was hilarious." Gulf finally felt Mew calm down before he seemed to double over again and laugh just as hard all over. 

"P'Mew?" Mew finally wiped his tears and met Gulf's eyes, lone chuckles still slipping out of his mouth every so often. 

"That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I was so worried since you weren't saying anything but it turns out you just wanted to hit on me with that stupid line."

Gulf made a face, slightly offended. He thought Mew would appreciate the line since he was teaching math and studying engineering. Then again, Gulf could find the humour in it as well, and figured Mew did appreciate it. 

He hugged Mew tightly to him, "I love it so much. I didn't know what to say I was so overwhelmed with emotions. I felt the need for something physical to explain and then I just saw the table and that line came to me. I remembered seeing it somewhere and I thought it would add to the mood."

Mew snickered still rubbing Gulf's back. "Hmm. I'm glad you love it. I love you and would want you to enjoy today and every day. And as much as I would like to show you just how much I love you and your body, I have other plans. So how about you hop off my lap and we go get changed, so later you can hop back on my lap this time without clothes."

Gulf pushed on Mew's chest to stand up and then grabbed hold of Mew's hands to help pull him up. "That coffee table sure is strong. It took our weight together and we're not exactly light." 

Mew laughed at Gulf again, "My thoughts exactly. In between not knowing what you were doing, I was scared for that poor coffee table." 

Gulf pushed at Mew before asking, "And where are we going exactly?"

Mew opened one of their bags and rummaged around for a bit before he pulled out two pairs of swim shorts waving them at Gulf. "The beach obviously."

Gulf smiled, grabbing the shorts and changing right there, no one else was around and he didn't particularly care to go and change away from Mew. 

Mew started to change as well, and when Gulf pulled off his shirt, leaving his upper body bare Mew reached into the bag and pulled out a black vest, handing it to Gulf. "This is for you." 

Gulf laughed as he obediently pulled it on. "I knew your possessive ass wouldn't let me go out without a shirt on."

Mew pouted, "I just don't want anyone else looking at you. Your coconut milk belly is just for me. But if you wanted to go without one, that's okay too."

Gulf kissed Mew quickly before pulling away. "I'll wear one. My only question is where's yours?"

Mew's eyes widened in shock as he refused to meet Gulf's eyes. "It's hot, I don't need one, do I?" Gulf reached into the bag and found another tank top, "We can match. Besides, you know how sexy you look in one, with all your veins showing."

Mew gave Gulf a one sided smile before he pulled it on as well. "Okay, we'll check out the rest of the cabin later, I'm excited to explore but for now, beach it is."

Gulf walked out the door first, waiting for Mew to grab the smaller beach bag he packed with water and snacks as he locked the door and placed it carefully into the bag where he could find it. 

They walked, Mew leading the way as he had checked all of this on the internet and followed signs on the road pointing to the beach. It was about a ten minute walk and when the beach came into their eye sight, they saw that it wasn't crowded. 

There was a few groups of people spread out around the beach, but it was pretty empty and good for them to just enjoy the peace and quiet. 

Mew pretty quickly walked straight to the water to dip into it before he went swimming. He stayed near the shore and just allowed the water to wash over his feet and legs. Gulf expected as much since he knew how much Mew loved the sea.

Gulf decided to walk around the beach and explore. He saw a couple of signs pointing to a hiking trail near the beach towards the end of it and figured he could ask Mew if they could go later. They did have a couple days to enjoy and he knew how much Mew would have been looking forward to swimming so he headed back. 

He found Mew completely submerged in the water and a bit far away, swimming around now and he jumped in, immediately ducking his head to waste no time getting used to the temperature. He moved around a bit to adjust better and found the water nice and soothing. The sun was shining high in the sky and beating down on the water so it was slightly cool, but not too bad. 

Gulf swam towards Mew and made it pretty far before Mew finally noticed him and started swimming his way. Mew ducked under the water and grabbed Gulf around the waist, pulling him down as well and holding him there struggling playfully for a few seconds before letting him go and resurfacing. 

Mew sucked in a deep breath, hugging Gulf close as they both treaded the water. "It's really nice out here."

Gulf pushed some hair away from Mew's eyes, enjoying the wet pushed back hair look on Mew. It was doing things to Gulf before he let out a satisfied smile. "It sure is. Hey, Mew. I found a hiking trail. Do you think we could do that tomorrow."

"Of course. I know you like hiking, and it's pretty fun. We can check it out on our way back just to see what preparations we need to make and how to pack, but we'll go. Right now I'd like to swim until I can't move anymore."

Gulf smiled widely, a tell that he was up to something. "Save some of that energy for tonight. I'm going to need you to be able to move." Then he dipped low in the water, submerging his face before coming back up and spitting water at Mew's face. 

Mew grimaced, feeling grossed out but not too bothered since it was Gulf before Gulf swam away from him fast, leaving Mew to chase after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mew loves the sea and Gulf loves mountains and hiking.   
> I'm patiently waiting for that Maldives honeymoon. 
> 
> Our boy had his graduation today, I'm so happy.   
> Also stream Missing Baby and Season of You. We finally hit 7 million.


	28. Chapter 28

Gulf woke up early in the morning with his body sore. He would like to say that his body was achingly sore from swimming the previous afternoon but he knew that would be a lie and the actual reason was much better anyways. 

He leaned over and saw Mew was still asleep which was a surprise to him and probably would be for Mew as well. It was extremely normal at this point for Mew to rise early and begin tackling things to do for the day while Gulf slept soundly and comfortably until close to afternoon time when he didn't have reasons to wake up early. 

So for Gulf to wake up early, and for Mew to still be sleeping was a very rare occurrence and it made Gulf smile fondly. He didn't get the opportunity to watch Mew sleep and admire the man. He wasn't one for cheesy moments and he didn't typically like staring at unconscious people, he found it borderline creepy, but Mew was his one exception to all his rules. 

He could allow himself to be more clingy and physically affectionate with the man since he knew how much Mew thrived and craved physical affection and touch, and Mew was a romantic so he rubbed off on Gulf -not in that way, well, yes but not in this context- in the sense that Gulf found himself getting swept up in the romance himself. 

Gulf could typically be very stoic and serious, many people have told him he was scary and unapproachable, and he was a bit rough around the edges but with Mew he found himself enjoying the attention and being spoiled and always acted like a cute but big baby. 

It wasn't that he was faking being either side, he was a more stoic person, and he didn't act cute to get Mew's attention, Mew just brought out that sort of behaviour in him, he was the only one capable of doing so and Gulf was perfectly fine with that and so was Mew. 

Mew liked that Gulf held him in a higher regard and acted certain ways only with him, of course his possessive ass ate it up. But Gulf knew when he was with Mew, he was always just _soft_ with the man. 

He gazed down at Mew, looking peaceful and free of worries. Gulf slipped out of bed carefully acutely aware of how easily Mew could be startled out of his sleep and the fact that Mew would typically wake up by now made it more likely for him to rouse at any sudden movement. 

Gulf knew that Mew was constantly taking care of him. He knew the man did it simply because he enjoyed it and it gave him a simple pleasure in doing so. Whether it was always being the one to drive, cooking for Gulf, waking him up in the mornings if he was being stubborn, being the first one to try and resolve any conflicts or fights while disregarding his own anger, and just all around ensuring Gulf's physical, emotional and mental well being. 

Mew was _always_ taking care of Gulf and Gulf tried his very best to return the favour. He wasn't as obvious as Mew was and he didn't always make it very known, but he did small things that he hoped would show Mew how much he loved and cared for him and would make him feel cared for. 

This was the thought that led Gulf to the kitchen, attempting to cook Mew breakfast. Gulf didn't really know how to cook, and neither did Mew, although Mew was just better at it, since he did know a bit more and the man was capable of learning anything really easily. 

Gulf did know the basics and was able to make small and simple dishes without much hassle or incident. He decided to make a small breakfast consisting of rice, fried eggs and some stir fried vegetables. 

He noticed the fridge was stocked and knew that this was no mistake, Mew must have purposely arranged this, Gulf smiled unconsciously feeling his heart swell with emotion. Mew was just the absolute most amazing boyfriend he could ask for and he hoped he gave back even half of what he received. 

He finished making the breakfast, turning off the stove and tasting it. His seasoning wasn't the greatest but he managed to capture the essence of a decent flavour, seemingly satisfied with the end result. He covered the food and stalked off to the room. 

He didn't really want to wake Mew and disturb his sleep as it was uncommon for Mew to rest properly and long like this, but he noticed Mew was turning over and stirring so he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Mew's hair at the back of his head, near the nape. 

He loved the feeling of Mew's hair. When he first played with it, he pulled too hard and Mew winced in pain, telling Gulf that he was too rough, but then he showed Gulf how to do it and now it was one of Gulf's most loved actions to do. 

He heard Mew sign in contentment, still rolled onto his side, one of his arms under his head while the other was thrown haphazardly over his face. He blinked his eyes up at Gulf from where it was peeking out from under his arm, his bangs brushing his eyes from the top as well making him look so small and fluffy. Gulf thought the sight was absolutely adorable and precious. 

He cooed at Mew before Mew rolled onto his back and threw his arm off his face stretching the one closer to Gulf to grab and him and pull him down to rest his head on Mew's chest and cuddle. 

Mew was always more touchy and clingy in the morning. Gulf rested his head down fully and listened to the dull thumping of Mew's heart against his ear and came to a realization that this was his favourite sound. It soothed him and brought him a comfort that was unreal and hard to explain, just being able to listen to the beating of the heart of the man he loved. 

"You're up early." Mew commented while snuggling closer to Gulf so that his chin was brushing against the top of Gulf's head. Gulf nodded, knowing Mew could feel the movement against his body. 

"Yeah, I woke up and didn't want to disturb you. I made breakfast." Mew laid there breathing for a couple more seconds before he shifted, turning and throwing one leg and one arm over Gulf's body effective trapping him and bringing their two bodies even closer. 

"I love when you cook, but you know you didn't have to. I don't mind cooking for you, in fact I enjoy it." Mew kissed the side of Gulf's head. 

Gulf shyly looked up at Mew from where he was trapped in his embrace and locked eyes with him, "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. You always make sure you look after me and I want to do the same for you. I also enjoy doing things for you as well."

Mew's eyes shone with pure love for Gulf, "Nothing makes me happier. You know I love you. You're so precious and cute and I just want to stay here just like this with you for as long as I can." 

Gulf giggled a little - _ah heh-_ sound coming out of his mouth, a sound Mew was accustomed to and found was such a nice sound to listen to, something he could constantly listen to on repeat. "Let's go eat and then go for a hike. We'll be together and we can do as many disgustingly cheesy things as you want. We are on a couples vacation after all." 

"Mmm maybe afterwards we can watch a movie and then have dessert." Gulf pulled away from Mew's embrace, standing up and getting off of the bed. 

"Go brush and come eat your breakfast before you worry about having any _dessert._ "

Mew laughed at Gulf before he got up and walked away towards the bathroom. 

Soon after, they ate and cleaned up, packing some light snacks and belongings, changing into comfortable clothes that allowed for a wide range of movements, heading out onto the hiking trail. 

They walked along the path, noticing quite easily that it was deserted. They hadn't come across a single person so far but neither of them were surprised. They did have to walk past the beach to access the hiking trail and while they enjoyed this, most people would choose the beach. Not to mention the fact that this area was more isolated and private so there wasn't that many people to begin with. 

They enjoyed the solace and privacy they had with each other, choosing to hold hands the whole way without needing to worry about any disgusted looks, outright stares, or crude comments although they normally didn't care about that. This was just more peaceful.

The made their way up, and the terrain was pretty flat, the trail was easy to follow and was paved nicely, Gulf preferred a rougher terrain you had to navigate and struggle to climb, but Mew didn't go hiking often and found this was better for him to go along with. 

All in all, the walk was without events and was easy to do. They walked for about an hour and a half before they reached the peak of where they were climbing. They looked down and were greeted with an absolutely mesmerizing view. 

They could see the beach from here, the sand and the waters flowing, as well as multiple trees lining the area and a good amount of cabins. The people looked like little specks and weren't easy to make out. 

Not to mention the air quality was great and was fresh. They both breathed in deeply and just enjoyed the moment. 

Mew unable to contain his emotions, pulled Gulf in for a kiss and left him breathless, pouring all his feelings and intimacy in this kiss. 

This moment was perfect, he could feel it in his bones. He knew that this was his chance, he was located somewhere with a beautiful view, doing something Gulf loved, with a mood and ambiance around them that allowed them to release and bask in their innermost feelings for each other. 

Before Gulf could catch himself and realize what was happening as he turned back to the view gazing around after pulling back for their kiss, Mew was kneeling on the ground. 

"Yai Nong." He called, effectively gaining Gulf's attention and causing him to turn and face him. Gulf sucked in a deep breath, not knowing what to say, but his eyes expressed all of his emotions clearly. The love he felt for Mew shone out of them and he just looked so unbelievably happy. 

Mew was on one knee, holding out a ring. There was no box, just a simple ring, one that Gulf loved because it suited his personality and love for simplistic objects so well. Mew must have put a lot of thought into this. 

"Yai Nong." Mew's eyes welled up with tears, feeling overwhelmed himself, unable to handle the way Gulf was looking at him, at a loss for words. "I know it might seem soon, that to others we may have moved in together so soon, made our relationship official too soon. But after what happened at your work, I realized why would I waste time. I love you with my whole being and you make me so happy, why do I have to wait and conform to societies views on proper timing when all I want is to be with you every day of my life for the rest of my life. We're practically married already, but I'd like to make this known to everyone. Will you marry me N'Gulf?"

Gulf couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of his face, he was smiling so widely and couldn't stop himself from doing so. His eyes poured forth the emotions he felt as he said with all the confidence in the world, "I love you, I know I don't say it very often, but that's because I want it to remain holding it's meaning and for it to be meaningful and heavy every time I say it to you. I can't think of anything I'd want more than to marry you P'Mew." 

Mew stood up when Gulf pulled on his hand, extending his left hand forward for Mew to slip the ring on. As soon as the ring was snug around Gulf's finger, he threw himself at Mew and kissed him passionately. 

"How long have you been planning this?" Gulf asked curious, once he was panting so hard he had to release Mew's lips from his own. 

Mew smiled mischeviously, "Since the moment I met you." Gulf gave him a look, "I knew I wanted to marry you for a while, but I was planning on waiting a little bit because I was scared of making you feel rushed, but then you almost got badly hurt and I knew that there was no plausible reason to wait. I spoke to your parents and got their approval first, I knew that would be important to you."

Gulf smiled, gripping onto Mew's bicep with his hand, and clinging onto him. "Yes, that is important to me. Mew, you're just, more that I deserve and everything I want."

Mew wrapped an arm around Gulf's waist and pulled him in, "Gulf you deserve the world, but you are my world."

They both gazed at the view around them once more and thought of the endless possibilities they would have together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was planning on ending the story with the proposal and leaving it open ended, but I was debating it and then the PLaymorexMewGulf live happened with their little proposal, that was unscripted and unprompted, they did that of their own accord. So, I decided to give you this. 
> 
> I'll be writing two more chapters and then this story will be wrapped up and completed.
> 
> I also want to say, I'm so happy for myself. I reached my goal of passing 50, 000 words and I'm almost at 30 chapters. This is the longest fic I've written. 
> 
> I'm also looking into a job right now, so we'll see how that goes. I'm pretty broke right now lol.


	29. Chapter 29

Shortly after returning to their apartment, Gulf settled in and relaxed feeling his emotions at an all time high, in the best possible way. Gulf couldn't believe he was engaged, he was soon going to marry the man of his dreams and they would have this beautiful life together. 

Gulf was fully aware that marriage wasn't an end goal for everyone or for every relationship but he wanted to marry Mew and now he knows that Mew wanted the same thing. He was over the moon with how things had turned out. 

The whole vacation and time spent together as well as how Mew proposed was just so beautiful and intimate and consisted of memories of them both engaging in activities they both enjoyed, surrounded by things they loved. 

Gulf thought that going for a hike and then having Mew propose was probably the best idea, and Mew informed Gulf he had specifically looked for places with hiking trails and the sea but he didn't want to tell Gulf so he let Gulf discover the trail on his own. 

The only other option he had apparently was to propose to Gulf on a football field, something he thought Gulf might like but Mew felt he wanted something more sentimental being the sensitive and emotionally in tune person he was. 

Gulf thought Mew made the right choice especially since they did something for both of them. Gulf has actually gone to a store and wanted to get something for Mew as well. He didn't want to buy a ring since he figured they could choose their wedding bands together and wear it at the wedding but he wanted to get something in return for Mew. 

Gulf wore the engagement ring since Mew proposed so he tried to look for something equivalent that was not an engagement ring or wedding band. He settled on something within the same ballpark. 

An earring. It was technically a type of ring, it wouldn't be an engagement ring, again something Gulf wanted to stay away from since Mew proposed and it wasn't a wedding ring. It was an earring, something Mew always wore and liked to wear. 

He browsed the jewellery store that he was in and was taking his time to browse and see the collections when something caught his eye. It was a pair, a bracelet and an earring that matched. They both joined together in a replica of a knot, and he knew this was the one he wanted to buy, his boyfriend- fiance loved wearing all kinds of jewellery. 

The gifts were now sitting in a nicely wrapped box in a drawer full of Gulf's clothes. He was planning on giving the gift to Mew tonight, before their families came for dinner. 

Both Mew and Gulf invited their family to break the news of the engagement to them, although Mew did inform his family of his decision and he was traditional in the sense that he sought out Gulf's parents approval but they would tell their families that Gulf said yes and discuss where to go from there. 

They decided to order food from a place they loved but they wanted to make something as well to give their families and so Mew suggested they make Krapaow since it was something they had made before and would go well with the food they ordered, not to mention Gulf loved eating Krapaow. 

Mew was picking up the food and would be back soon and Gulf was just relaxing a bit after cleaning their apartment. They had only reached back this morning but they wanted to tell their family as soon as possible and they both took some time to sleep when they reached home earlier. 

Gulf got up when he heard the click of the door opening and made his way to the front where he promptly grabbed some bags from Mew and began helping him carry it into the kitchen. 

"Hey Yai Nong. Finished cleaning?" Mew asked with a soft look on his face, Gulf nodded once in answer to Mew. "Do you think I could take a quick shower and then we could make the Krapaow and set everything up for dinner. They're all supposed to be here in forty-five minutes. 

"Go ahead and shower, I'm just going to cut up everything we need for the Krapaow while you're showering and then when you come back we'll finish everything." Gulf began pulling out the ingredients he would need along with a cutting board and a knife while Mew dropped a quick kiss on his forehead and scurried away to their shower. 

Gulf heard the shower turn on soon after and he continued with his task. He hurried around the kitchen trying to get everything prepared for them to start cooking right away.

After he finished cutting everything, some long yard beans, chilis, the pork, and thai basil, he pulled out a pot and was heating it up when the shower turned off. 

Just when the pot was warm enough to use, Mew appeared in boxers and a tank top. He smiled at Gulf, "I'll get dressed when we're done. Besides you still need to change too." 

Gulf gave a nod of acknowledgement to Mew before he poured in a little bit of oil to their pan and then moved away when Mew came to stand in front of the stove taking over. 

Gulf grabbed all the containers of food to put them into proper serving bowls while Mew threw in the meat to cook. He made quick work of emptying the containers and making everything presentable. 

When he finished Mew grabbed everything and began to carry it to their table while Gulf threw in everything else for the Krapaow and kept stirring to ensure everywhere was cooked. 

There was some water that needed to evaporate from the pan when Mew returned and they just stood there basking in the other's presence. The Krapaow finished so they turned off the stove and everything else was already on the table. 

Mew quickly emptied the Krapaow into a dish as well while Gulf washed the pan and dried it, putting it away. 

"We have ten minutes, let's go get ready now N'Gulf." Mew warned as soon as the table was set and Gulf was closing the cupboard he had placed the pan into. 

Gulf stood straight and followed after Mew wordlessly. He would give Mew the gift as soon as their clothes were on.

Mew put on a nice shirt and pants, leaving the top few buttons unbuttoned. Gulf threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, knowing tonight was special but also knowing he was comfortable and used to dressing like this. Besides, he thought he looked nice as well. 

When he turned to face Mew, he pulled Mew towards him and buttoned up the open buttons scolding him, "We're having dinner with our parents and sister. Try not to have your sexy clothes on and dress decently." 

Mew snickered quietly at Gulf's words. "What are my _sexy_ clothes?" Gulf gave Mew a pointed look. 

"You are already very aware of how attractive you are and how normal clothes and wearing something a certain way just makes you irresistible so have some shame at least in front of your parents and mine. I don't think they care to see your pecs on display and I always have a hard time controlling myself seeing you like that anyway." Gulf had muttered that last part and it made Mew beam widely and uncaringly. 

"Alright I'll keep it buttoned. For now. Just wait until later when we're all alone." Mew rested his forehead upon Gulf's and stared deeply and meaningfully into his eyes. 

Gulf found himself being sucked into Mew's gaze, the power Mew's eyes held over him was unbelievable but he found himself unable to look away. Mew's eyes were his favourite thing about Mew and he could just stare into them forever, they were so beautiful. 

Unfortunately, he found himself reluctantly pulling away. He held Mew's hand and pushed him to sit on their bed. Gulf quietly walked away and went digging in his drawer. 

Unbeknownst to Gulf, Mew was staring at his bent over form and his ass that was sticking out with a leer, absolutely loving the view. 

Gulf soon stood back up and walked over to Mew with the gift box in hand. 

Mew raised one eyebrow and gazed at him curiously. "What's that?"

Gulf fiddled for a bit, knowing his ears and chest were probably very visibly red. "I got this for you. I have this beautiful engagement ring and I wanted to give you something in return."

He handed the box to Mew who graciously took it and carefully opened it. 

The moment Mew caught sight of what was lying inside the box he teared up and felt a well of emotions inside of him. "Oh, Tua-aeng this is beautiful. I love it so much." 

"Do you want to put it on?" Gulf asked in a shy voice. 

Mew swallowed heavily, throat clogged with emotion. "Yes. Could you help me please." 

Gulf stood closer to Mew and began to open and remove the earring that he was currently wearing before placing it carefully on the nightstand by the bed. He would put it in the correct place as soon as he was done putting on the earring he bought. 

He took the earring from Mew's offered hand and placed it in carefully. When he was done he smiled brightly and looked at Mew with such a childish and pure joy. It was so radiant just looking at him. 

"Would you like to wear the bracelet as well?" Gulf asked. 

Mew looked nervous all of a sudden which in turn made Gulf frown. _What happened?_

"Gulf I don't want to make you feel bad or rejected." He sighed, making Gulf's eyebrows furrow. "But this is a matching set and I think you should wear the bracelet. This might seem hurtful to you but I am not rejecting your gift. I absolutely love it, I just think it would be cute to match."

Gulf smiled, not feeling hurt, realizing Mew was just worried and that he loved couple things. Mew was always the one insisting on buying couple outfits. 

"Of course you're not hurting my feelings. I'm not even surprised. I actually just wanted to get you an earring but when I saw the set I fell in love with it and it just called out to me. I'll wear it and know you didn't reject it, but you loved it so much you wanted me to take a part of it too. The same way you love me so fully you have me your heart."

At Gulf's unusual tender words, Gulf, someone who loved with actions more than words, Mew broke down with his lips wobbling and eyes filling with tears. He slipped the bracelet onto Gulf's right hand as he began to sob quietly. 

Gulf embraced Mew closely whispering, "Why are you crying?" With a loving smile on his face. 

"I just love you so much." 

The doorbell rang and Gulf pulled away wiping away the tears from Mew's face and giving him a tender kiss. "Clean yourself up while I answer the door."

Needless to say, the evening went well and their families were ecstatic for them. Their families actually got along really well which made both Mew and Gulf happier than they thought possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a twitter thread about Gulf's knot bracelet.   
> https://twitter.com/mewgulfings/status/1314135717103063040  
> I couldn't find a picture of Mew's earring but I did see Chandypandy someone who makes Tiktoks on MewGulf news provide a picture of it and say that Mew has a matching earring to Gulf's bracelet. Her news is usually extremely fact checked and accurate and there was a picture she provided but I can't find it and to find that one specific video is a lost cause to me. Check her out, I love her content and it's very informative. 
> 
> I'm sure everyone knows but in episode 12 of Tharntype, when Type said "Why are you crying" in the softest voice while smiling, that was Gulf. That was unscripted and a break of character on Gulf's part -his face for Type and Gulf are easily discernible- but the staff and P'Mame liked it so much, they kept it. 
> 
> MewGulf did a live at Gulf's condo where they made Krapaow and I just kind of used the ingredients from that video. 
> 
> I was trying to update over the weekend but I was so busy Saturday and Sunday. I don't know if I mentioned but I have lots of requirements I have to meet in order to do placement for my course. Which is stupid because I don't even know if I'll even be doing placement for next semester, but if we happen to have placement, we have to have a list of things done within a certain time frame. It's fun. 
> 
> I will try and update the final chapter tomorrow! It will focus on the wedding and a little epilogue of the future. Then I'll be randomly updating my MewGulf mpreg series.


	30. Chapter 30

Their wedding ceremony was extremely small. They didn't desire a big wedding for multiple reasons and their parents respected their wishes. For one, Gulf was not the best in crowds and tended to become shy and reclusive, they wanted this to be intimate and kept between people who love and care about them only, and because they wanted an outdoor wedding. 

Mew wanted to have a wedding surrounded by nature so they chose a quiet little spot by the forest, surrounded by trees and lush greenery, where the sun shone extra bright. Gulf wanted an arch and so they got an arch wrapped with flowers, twining throughout the entire arch. 

They both decided to wear tuxedos, feeling like that was the best option for them. It was what they were comfortable with and so they went with it. Their friends and family were invited and the wedding took place around six months after the engagement. 

Gulf and Mew were extremely happy that both their mothers took charge of wedding planning, consulting the two of them with every decision and working together perfectly. They loved that their mothers got along well and seemed to enjoy each other's company and that they both had such supportive and loving families. It was something they would never take for granted and would always treasure. 

On top of that, they decided to hold a small wedding for another reason, an important reason but it fell behind the others on their list. They decided to spend less money on the wedding in order to have more money to spend on their honeymoon. 

To them, their wedding didn't need to be extravagant to show their love. They wanted something classy and simple, much like Gulf. It showed the purity of their feelings for one another and made the day about them, with less stress and more opportunity to come to decisions that they enjoyed making rather than stressed out about. 

And of course, the honeymoon needed more money, they wanted to make this a time truly for them. A honeymoon was meant for the two to get closer to each other and spend time solely with each other. So, they saved most of their budget and put it towards their honeymoon which would be a two-week long trip to the Maldives. Somewhere they both wanted to go for a long time. 

Gulf and Mew also decided to sleep separately the night before their wedding. It wasn't because of anything extreme or along the lines of trying to protect their virtue. No, that ship sailed a long time ago and both their families were aware that they were more than sexually active. 

Gulf could have killed Mew but one night when they slept over at Mew's parents house Mew was unable to keep it in his pants and so Mew's mom entered their unlocked room -Gulf _told_ Mew to lock it but he argued no one would come in, that he wanted to _come in_ \- and saw them in a rather compromising position.

A similar incident also took place but the situation was a little different. Gulf's parents had visited their apartment and soon after they left and the door closed Mew pounced on Gulf but neither of them were aware that Gulf's dad was just in the bathroom and that his mom had walked down alone to the car. 

Gulf's dad didn't think he could ever forget the trauma and horror of seeing his son sprawled out with his shirt halfway pushed up his chest, rosy cheeked and hazy eyed with Mew hovering over him sporting a predatory look. 

Needless to say he quickly shuffled out of there without a word and never mentioned anything to them about it. Gulf hadn't talked to Mew for the rest of that night, too humiliated and embarrassed to want to engage in any sort of conversation with his horny and insatiable fiance. 

So no, they definitely weren't sleeping apart to protect their virtue or make it seem like they were protecting their virtue. You could say that Mew did it for superstitious reasons, joking around about the whole 'not good to see the bride before the wedding- but in reality they just wanted to spend time apart in order to long for each other so that everything would just feel even more surreal when they finally saw each other at the ceremony. 

They each stayed in their parent's homes and decided to get ready there as well. When Gulf woke up, he was nervous but a happy nervous. There was absolutely no doubt or regret in his mind when he thought about marrying Mew. Mew was just someone he could feel in his every breath that he inhaled, residing deep in his bones and settled in his soul. Mew was the missing part of him, someone that felt like an extended piece of his body. 

They finally reached the ceremony and seeing all their family and friends surrounding them made them both feel warm. They made it to the beautifully decorated arch and stood under it, not fully hearing anything that was being said. 

When it came time for their vows, Gulf reached out for Mew and whispered, "Can I go first." Mew met his eyes and subtly nodded. Gulf knew that Mew probably had something elaborate and absolutely heart wrenching prepared and so he wanted to go first so that he wouldn't seem lacking in anyone's eyes and before he lost his nerves or became too overwhelmed with his emotions. 

"P'Mew you've constantly helped me grow and learn. You've helped me to understand everything better and given me advice as well and made me a better person than I was before I met you. I always want to be your number one supporter and be there for you as much as you've been there for me. You are such an amazing person and it's hard to believe that you're mine sometimes. I love you Khun Phi." 

Gulf felt that he couldn't say very much, words couldn't express how he felt but he tried his utmost best to make his feelings known through actions and he only hoped Mew could feel the overflowing love he had for him.

Mew took in a shaky breath, "Thank you for meeting me." He paused to let out a soft sob, looking extremely close to tears and Gulf felt himself smile. Mew was his big sensitive baby and he loved how open and expressive with his feelings Mew was. 

"Thank you for meeting me that day. I feel like my world changed when I met you. You were someone that just made everything better. You made me happier and always make me feel loved and accepted. I want to support you and be there for you and all you achieve. I never want to hold you back and I always want to cheer you up. Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong - this is the last time I'll be using this name- I love you."

Gulf averted his gaze lest he cry himself. Mew being emotional already drove him close to the edge but the words he said were really pushing Gulf. He silently felt Mew reach out and took his hand, holding it carefully and tenderly and it was then that Gulf looked up and met Mew's eyes. 

They could distantly hear the announcement that they were officially married and they continued just staring into each other's eyes seeing all the future possibilities, the endless love, and feeling themselves trapped in the other's gaze knowing they never wanted to escape. 

The slowly leaned in and shared a short kiss not wanting to get too into it if they locked lips any longer but wanting to convey some emotion between each other. 

It was the wedding they both wanted and it couldn't have gone any better. 

\---

_6 Years Later_

Gulf was hurrying to get everything ready, while Mew was in their room getting dressed. Gulf lugged around their overnight bag and was trying to make a mental checklist to ensure he had everything he needed when the sound of small and quick footsteps came closer until Gulf was plowed into and sent rushing forward thankfully able to keep himself upright.

He felt hands wrap around him and he looked down with a slight glare that had no real malice behind it. "Alex! What are you doing? You almost made me fall."

His 8 year old son frowned sadly and looked down at the floor, "Sorry Poh, I didn't mean to run into you so hard."

Gulf let his face form into a small but fond smile as he ruffled the boys head. They had adopted him almost four years prior and he was the shining light of their life. They both loved children and decided to adopt and Alexander was such an amazing son. They loved him and he loved them and that's all that mattered. 

"Ready to go?" Mew said as he came out into the front of the apartment fully dressed. 

"Yeah, I'm just trying to make sure we have everything." Gulf stood still for a second trying to think if he missed anything and he couldn't think of a single thing. 

Mew noticed the frown on his husband's face, knowing Gulf was probably just overthinking. "Tua-aeng, don't worry. We're just going to spend a few days at my parents. If we forget anything, I'll just drive back here and pick it up. If you keep frowning and furrowing your eyebrows like that it's bound to get stuck. 

Gulf _tsked_ and made his way to the door, pulling on his shoes while Alexander stood by already having put on his shoes. Mew made his way to the door, grabbing the bag from Gulf before slapping Gulf's ass. Don't blame Mew, Gulf was bent over and his ass was right there tempting him and Mew was too weak to resist. 

Alexander didn't even blink, too used to his parents antics to even care at this point. "I'm excited to see everyone and hopefully try Aunt Jom's sweets." 

Gulf shook his head as he turned around to lock the door before they made their way to the elevator. "You're so much like your Papa. He can't get enough of sweets and poor P'Jom is always trying to make for you guys. Don't you think she's tired sometimes."

Alex pouted, another trait he had picked up from Mew and just like Mew, Gulf was simply unable to resist such a face. "I can't help it. I just love chocolate and sweets too much. If anything you're the weird one for not liking sweets." He grumbled under his breath. 

Gulf scoffed, not taking offence since he knew Alex didn't mean it in a weird way. "What's so bad about me not liking sweets?" He huffed. 

Mew snickered, "Alexander, you Poh doesn't like sweets because I'm already sweet enough for him to not need anything more." 

Gulf shot Mew a look not having his bullshit. "Yeah, sure."

Gulf dove for the driver's seat feeling like driving and Mew just shrugged allowing him while their son hopped into the back with a happy grin on his face. 

Things were everything they ever wanted it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for a visual effect, I used the fanmeet video where they did a whole wedding thing and I took their answers from there as well.  
> As for their vows, I tried to use things they actually said to each other, but it's not 100%
> 
> I am actually feeling a bit bittersweet about this but I have some good (?) news.   
> For anyone that would like me to do so, I am accepting drabble requests for this story. I might not get on them immediately but if there's any specific scene to this story that you want, I'll be happy to write it. I am also taking any questions about this fic or about myself so you're free to ask.


	31. Chapter 31 [Bonus]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Request from Sapphyrelight
> 
> "Mew's POV from when Gulf called him from the hospital? Or maybe even during recovery?"

Mew would say his life was going as perfectly as someone's life could go at this point in time. He was living with Gulf, the love of his life and meeting each other's families had gone really well. Mew was so happy his parents, especially his mom loved Gulf and that both of Gulf's parents were welcoming and accepting of him. Gulf's sister was friendly but she was similar to Gulf in their shy and slightly reclusive personality which was perfectly fine and he knew Jom was in contact with Gulf and that they were on really good terms. 

Jom was similar to him, they were both more extroverted and outgoing and he appreciated his sister trying to get to know Gulf better and create a good relationship although he liked to tease Gulf and Jom about it, that Jom was trying to steal Gulf away from him. 

They were both in a really good financial situation, money had been tight to try and get their apartment at first as all the costs came together but the moment they moved in and their separate rent payment disappeared and they split the cost using a double income, everything became much more comfortable and so much easier. 

That is to be said that Mew knew nothing ever lasted so perfectly, there were moments in everyone's life where things came crashing down around them. Life was like a pendulum in that sense. Things would be going so well on one end, they would reach a point where everything was neither good nor bad, perhaps just comfortable and then all of a sudden be thrown to a completely different end where things would seem terrifying. 

However Mew was also aware that while the bad came fast and hard it only lasted for a time and eventually they would get into the swing of things and find their way back to happiness and peace. That didn't mean that he wasn't absolutely scared out of his wits when his phone rang and the _news_ came. 

He had been at home, school and work had just finished for him and he was expecting Gulf to be home earlier. Mew knew that Gulf's shift ended earlier than he came home today but Gulf had texted and let him know he was working overtime and that he would be home just after Mew. 

Mew relaxed and began to make a small and quick dinner for the two of them to enjoy when Gulf returned home and when he heard his phone ringing he smiled upon seeing Gulf's name appear on the screen. What he didn't expect was the words that he was greeted with. 

"P'Mew can you come pick me up. I'm at the hospital." Gulf's words were spoken shakily and in a half whisper and Mew sucked in a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart and thoughts. He didn't know what to do. Gulf was in the hospital, why was Gulf in the hospital? Why did he sound like that?

Mew tried to relax and ask because he knew without Gulf telling him exactly what happened he would keep thinking of the worst case scenario. At least he knew Gulf couldn't be that badly off as he was speaking and awake so he couldn't have such terrible damage done. He obviously wasn't in some major accident if he was calling for Mew to pick him up because any major accident would mean Gulf would not be discharged so soon. It was the tone of voice Gulf had, like he was shaken up and he sounded _scared,_ an emotion Gulf rarely displayed or felt. That caused the feeling of worry to settle deep into the pit of his stomach and to not dispel.

Mew gathered himself and finally mustered up the courage to ask, "W-what? What happened? Gulf are you okay? You're freaking me out?" In hindsight one might say in the vulnerable and shaky state that Gulf was in, Mew shouldn't have said anything about how he was freaking out to help Gulf keep calm. However he knew their relationship thrived on honesty and he couldn't bring himself to put up a front, he wanted to make sure he conveyed how he was feeling as well so he could comfort Gulf in the best way possible. 

He was greeted with silence on the other end and that worried Mew to no end, he waited with bated breath for Gulf to give him an answer but he received none as the dial tone sounded indicating Gulf had hung up. 

He sprung into action and immediately grabbed his car keys and wallet rushing out the apartment in his house clothes making sure to haphazardly lock up the apartment and rush down towards his car. 

When he finally pulled into the hospital and he came into view of it, he felt his heart stampeding in his chest. He was repeating his earlier thoughts that Gulf was awake, aware and being discharged to try to maintain his focus, curb his worries and make it to the hospital safely. 

He walked into the busy hospital and went to the front desk where he was greeted by the receptionist. "Hello, what's the reason of your visit."

Mew looked at her and tried to calm his breathing, "I'm here for Gulf Kanawut. Where can I find him?"  
  


"One second hon." The receptionist answered as she typed his name into the database asking how it was spelled. "Room 403, just down that way." she pointed at the hallway to the left. 

Mew speed walked trying to rush but also be respectful of everyone else walking around in the hospital and he finally made it into the room. He walked in fully and called out, "Gulf."

"In here." He heard his boyfriend's tired voice call out from behind a curtain and so he pulled it back finally seeing Gulf's face come into view. His boyfriend looked tired and weary. He rushed towards Gulf, feeling all his emotions come crashing down on him, although Gulf was sitting up, his arm was bandaged and there was a haunted look in his eyes. Mew could feel his breaths coming out in shallow pants, almost like he was going to go into a panic attack when he made it next to Gulf and engulfed him in his arms, holding him close. 

Gulf broke down in Mew's arms, sobs wracking all throughout his body. "There was a holdup at the bistro and I didn't want to give the money up. I was so stubborn but all I could think about was how hard everyone works there and that the owner didn't deserve to lose his money like that, they can't afford it. The next thing I know a gun was going off and I reacted trying to stop a customer from getting shot. I was never more scared in my life."

Mew was positively terrified out of his wits. "Gulf, I know your intentions were good and you're vulnerable now so this might not be the best timing. But, Tua-aeng, you're worth so much. Your life was more important than anything else, and no one would have told you otherwise. I'm proud of who you are, a man who'd jump in front of a bullet for someone else since you're so kind and loving, even to strangers. But you should have just given the money, that was not even near worth losing your life over. I don't know what I would do if something worse happened to you." 

Gulf sobbed more upon hearing Mew's words and felt the comfort, sincerity and love he radiated so he allowed his body to sag in the strength his boyfriend was providing through his arms and his emotional support. Gulf seemed to acknowledge the truth of what Mew said. 'I know. I wasn't thinking properly. I was just so angry but I was so scared in that moment, I didn't know what would happen. I'm so glad you're here."

When Mew said what he said next, he felt it reverberate from deep within his soul, his very self. "I'll always be here for you."

When Gulf had calmed down enough to compose himself, they made their way out of the hospital, Gulf having been discharged already and drove home in silence. Usually their silence would be calm and peaceful but tonight it was heavy and saddened. 

Mew parked and walked around the car to help Gulf out, knowing he needed the comfort right now. They got on the elevator and made their way to their apartment. Gulf wordlessly pulled Mew into the bathroom and they showered together. Both being extra careful to keep Gulf's bandage dry. 

"I'm tired." Gulf announced and Mew nodded to show he understood and so they both hopped in bed. 

Gulf fell asleep pretty quickly but Mew found himself unable to sleep. He lay awake watching Gulf and remembering how distraught he had looked and it was then he allowed himself to finally break down and cry. He sobbed silently so as to not disturb Gulf wanting to let all the worries and negative emotions out. He held Gulf gently but tightly to himself, never wanting to let go. Tomorrow would be a new start.

It was the night Mew realized he couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life without Gulf. His loss would be far too great and his presence was Mew's whole world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty angsty and emotional. But here we are. I know I was also requested for a hovering Mew but I feel in this situation he would have given Gulf healing space and provided comfort instead of being all over Gulf, although I also know he would very much want to.


End file.
